Illusion
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Voldemort donne une mission à Severus, celui-ci l'accomplit avec brio. De son côté, Dumbledore s'inquiétera pour Harry Potter qui semble de plus en plus distant depuis une colle avec Severus. Entre quiproquo et illusions.
1. La mission

Me revoilà avec mon dernier projet ! Il est quasiment fini, la fin du dernier chapitre et l'épilogue 5. Ce sera une petite fic de 5 Chapitres + l'épilogue !

Je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a du slash, encore et encore et... Encore ! Il y a aussi des mentions de viols avec quelques scènes qui j'espère ne choqueront pas trop, enfin dites-moi ! Mais vous ne devriez pas ressortir de cette fanfic traumatisée, sinon, envoyez-moi les factures du psy ^^

Bonne lecture à vous, et n'oubliez pas que c'est un classement M pour un public avertit !

Merci !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : La mission**_

Un homme tout vêtu de noir était agenouillé devant son Maître. Son masque d'impassibilité bien fixé sur son visage ne laissait aucun indice quant aux véritables émotions qui traversaient l'homme en ce moment même.

\- Mon petit serpent… _Fit la voix froide de Voldemort._ As-tu accompli la mission que je t'avais donnée ? _Demanda-t-il, son ton ne faisait aucun doute quant à la torture que l'homme agenouillé subirait s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il lui avait ordonné._

 ** _Flash-back_**

 _Les deux mêmes hommes étaient exactement dans la même position._

 _\- Severus... Je vais te donner une mission très importante… Fit calmement le Lord Noir. Tu vas briser Harry Potter. Fit-il venimeux. Puisque tu ne peux me l'apporter…_

 _Un puissant Doloris fusa dans l'air, touchant l'homme à genou, celui-ci tomba allongé au sol mais ne cria pas, ce n'était pas une vraie punition, juste un rappel de toutes celles qu'il avait eues pour ne pas pouvoir lui apporter le garçon. Aussitôt le sortilège enlevé, il se repositionna à genou devant son Maître._

 _\- Tu vas le détruire psychologiquement. Fit-il avant d'ajouter, une joie non dissimulée dans la voix. Tu vas prendre le reste d'innocence que ce petit morveux a. Je veux que tu le baises comme l'être insignifiant qu'il est !_

 _\- Mais Maître… Fit Severus sans pouvoir continuer, le sortilège Doloris prit en pleine poitrine._

 _\- Ne contredis pas mes ordres ! Claqua la voix tranchante de Voldemort._

 _\- Ce n'est pas cela mon Maître. Fit Severus après s'être agenouillé de nouveau devant lui. Mais dois-je comprendre que mon rôle d'espion pour l'ordre est terminé ? Demanda-t-il, son corps tendu à l'extrême dans l'appréhension d'un autre Doloris._

 _\- Certainement pas ! Fit Voldemort d'une voix toujours aussi tranchante. Tu devras faire en sorte que le gamin ne dise rien. Tu as une semaine !_

 _Voldemort alla se rassoir sur son trône, signifiant la fin de cette entrevue. Severus partit tout en gardant le dos courbé sans tourner le dos à son Maître. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi celui-ci voulait qu'il brise Harry Potter, le garçon était devenu puissant, trop puissant pour ne pas être un adversaire digne de ce nom. Il sortit de la demeure et transplana à Pré-Au-Lard, réfléchissant encore à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire._

 ** _Fin du Flash-back_**

\- Oui Maître, j'ai fait comme vous me l'aviez demandé. _Fit Severus sans empêcher un sourire carnassier d'ourler ses lèvres._

\- Montre-moi ! _Ordonna le Lord._

Severus releva la tête et sentit son Maître voir ce souvenir.

 ** _Souvenir_**

Deux jours auparavant, Harry Potter entra dans la salle de classe du sévère Maître des Potions, Severus Snape. Une retenue donnée comme d'habitude, pour une raison des plus futiles. Severus détailla son élève de la tête au pied, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait faire ce que lui avait ordonné son Maître. C'est donc avec précaution qu'il demanda à son élève sa baguette, pour être sûr qu'il ne l'utilise pas pendant qu'il récurait ses chaudrons, pas comme la dernière fois. C'est la raison qu'il lui donna tout du moins. Celui-ci lui donna avec une réticence non dissimulée.

Une fois la baguette dans ses mains, Severus d'un coup rapide de baguette lia les mains de son élève dans son dos et l'allongea férocement sur le bureau, surplombant son corps du sien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ça va pas la tête ! _Cria Harry, une peur bien visible au fond des yeux._

\- Potter, ça fait trop longtemps que vous méritez une punition que personne ne vous donne. J'ai décidé de remédier à cela _. Fit-il en retournant son élève sur le ventre._

\- Lâchez-moi ! Enlevez vos mains ! _Cria désespérément Harry._

Severus le laissa crier, il avait de toute façon verrouillé la porte et lancé un sort d'insonorisation. Il baissa difficilement le pantalon et le boxer de son élève, sans aucune douceur puisque celui-ci se débattait. De longues griffures se virent sur le bas du corps du jeune homme, faites en lui baissant son pantalon, à la fois sans le vouloir puisque c'était lui qui bougeait et à la fois volontairement.

\- Lâchez-moi ! _Fit de nouveau Harry alors que plus rien ne cachait le bas de son corps._ Je vais en parler à Dumbledore ! Vous irez à Askaban ! _Fit-il rageur._

\- Oh non, vous ne direz rien ! _Fit Severus d'une voix froide tout en lui assénant une fessée, suivit d'une autre et encore…_ Je vais vous faire jouir dans la souffrance. _Fit Severus avec un sourire mauvais._

Harry qui comprit ses paroles se débattit encore plus, son Professeur lui donna des fessées de plus en plus violentes.

\- Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! _Fit Harry en commençant à pleurer._

Severus releva rapidement et sans douceur le garçon, il plaqua le dos du jeune homme contre son torse tout en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, le garçon sur lui. De ses jambes il bloqua celles du jeune homme pour qu'elles soient bien écartées et sans possibilité de les bouger. Il glissa sa main sur le sexe du garçon, malgré ses protestations un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pendant qu'une belle érection prenait doucement place.

\- Alors, vous aimez ça, Potter ? _Fit le Maître des Potions en ricanant._

\- Non, je… Non ! _Gémit Harry quand une main passant sous son t-shirt pour pincer un de ses tétons._ Je vous en supplie, arrêter !

\- Vous prenez pourtant beaucoup de plaisir…

La main sur l'érection du garçon s'accéléra, son souffle se fit erratique et il ne put s'empêcher de se mouvoir contre la main, déclenchant une friction sur l'érection qu'il sentait parfaitement sous ses fesses. D'un coup rapide de baguette, le haut du jeune homme disparut, le laissant complètement nu sur son Professeur.

\- Oh oui, j'imagine parfaitement la tête du Magenmagot, ainsi que du professeur Dumbledore en voyant ce souvenir. Vous violez ? Non… _Fit Severus avant de mordre le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry, lui provoquant un gémissement de plaisir non contrôlé._ Je les imagine bien en face de nous en train de vous regarder jouir en gémissant. _Murmura-t-il à son oreille tout en accélérant ses mouvements sur la hampe de chaire du plus jeune._

Après plusieurs mouvements, celui-ci jouit dans un gémissement rauque, totalement honteux de sa réaction. Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à genou devant son Professeur, celui-ci écarta rapidement les pans de sa robe pour montrer son pantalon, déformé par une érection très imposante, puis ouvrit sa braguette pour laisser voir une érection aux proportions plus que généreuses.

\- Suce ! _Ordonna Severus._

\- Jamais ! _Fit Harry totalement hypnotisé par le sexe de son professeur, il le regarda la peur au fond des yeux._

\- Si vous ne la prenez pas en bouche, je vous l'enfonce moi-même au fond de la gorge. Croyez-moi, vous n'aimerez pas. _Fit-il deux secondes avant de sentir les lèvres de son élève sur son érection._ Si vous me faites du mal, je vous jure que vous allez amèrement le regretter dans quelques minutes !

Harry entreprit de sucer son professeur, celui-ci mit rapidement ses mains dans la chevelure de son élève pour lui imposer un rythme soutenu tout en s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin. Harry réprima ses hauts le cœur, des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux quand son professeur s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans sa gorge en éjaculant, il maintint sa main sur sa tête et fut donc obligé d'avaler.

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses. _Fit dangereusement son professeur._

Severus le releva et le jeta sans douceur contre son bureau, Harry se retrouva le torse plaqué sur ledit bureau, les fesses bien en évidence. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, son professeur le maintenant fermement plaqué pendant qu'un doigt s'enfonça en lui, écartant ses chaires.

\- Non, arrêtez Professeur, s'il vous plaît. _Supplia le jeune homme qui réagit malgré lui à la caresse quand son professeur frôla sa prostate._

\- Je ne vais pas m'arrêter alors que vous prenez beaucoup de plaisir. _Fit son professeur, moqueur_. Si nous devons passer devant le Ministre pour une plainte, je voudrais au moins qu'il voie à quel point vous avez aimé ça… Je suis sûr et certain que ces images peupleraient ses fantasmes pendant un bon moment…

Harry fut choqué un instant de ce que venait de dire son enseignant. S'il y avait procès, on demanderait une preuve, ce souvenir. Et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'on le voie dans une telle position. Il supplia cependant son professeur d'arrêter quand il mit un deuxième doigt suivi rapidement d'un troisième qui lui arracha des gémissements de douleur. Mais après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Severus trouva sa prostate et se fit un plaisir de faire gémir de plaisir son élève.

\- Tu aimes ça… _Fit Severus moqueur en enlevant ses doigts pour positionner son sexe contre l'anus de son élève._ Tu vas encore plus apprécier la suite…

Alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour protester, son enseignant s'enfonça entièrement en lui, sans trop de violence mais sans jamais s'arrêter. Cela lui coupa le souffle. Avant qu'il n'ait vraiment eu le temps de s'habituer, Severus commença de violents coups de reins. La douleur d'Harry se transforma vite en plaisir, bien malgré lui. On pouvait voir qu'il retenait ses gémissements mais le plaisir était bien présent.

Severus accéléra ses mouvements et se déchargea rapidement dans son étudiant en quelques coups de reins. Harry ne put empêcher l'orgasme qui le submergea pendant qu'il jouissait sur le bureau alors qu'il sentait la semence de son professeur le remplir. Severus se retira rapidement de lui, lança un sort pour se nettoyer tout en laissant son élève encore affalé sur le bureau, son plaisir sortant de l'anus de son élève et coulant le long de l'une de ses jambes alors que des bleus commençaient à apparaître sur son corps, là où Severus l'avait maintenu d'une poigne de fer.

Il s'habilla rapidement alors que les soubresauts du corps de son élève montraient qu'il pleurait en silence. Il s'avança vers lui en lui caressant les fesses. Puis il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui mordiller doucement.

\- Je serai des plus heureux de montrer ce souvenir à tout le Magenmagot… _Fit Severus froidement avant de faire demi-tour et de passer la porte de ses appartements, laissant son élève seul._

 ** _Fin du Souvenir_**

\- Je commençais à douter de toi, Severus. Mais tu viens de me prouver que tu m'es complètement loyal. _Fit Voldemort avec un sourire à faire frémir de peur._ Apportez-moi mon jouet ! _Cria-t-il à l'intention des deux gardes devant la porte, l'un d'eux partit sans attendre._ Comment a-t-il réagi par la suite ? _Demanda-t-il se délectant d'avance de la réponse._

\- Il est parti de mon bureau et n'en a parlé à personne. _Répondit calmement le Mangemort._ J'ai vérifié, même ses amis ne sont pas au courant. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même s'isolant peu à peu de tous. Il m'évite un maximum mais je fais tout pour le croiser dans les couloirs, pour lui rappeler ce que je lui ai fait, Maître.

\- Tu es un vrai Serpentard, Severus. _Fit le Lord, le meilleur compliment qu'il puisse donner._ Le vieux fou a-t-il remarqué quelque chose ?

\- Il a remarqué son isolement. Mais à côté de cela, Potter disparaît souvent, il suppose qu'il s'entraîne en vue de vous combattre. _Dit-il, son masque impassible toujours sur son visage._

\- Que fait-il ? _Demanda Voldemort, cela ne lui plaisait pas, il ne voulait pas que le morveux s'entraîne, il tenait sa baguette, prêt à lancer un Doloris à son serviteur, celui-ci le savait._

\- Je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois, il pleure comme un bébé, Maître. Il n'a pas la force de s'entraîner à quoi que ce soit, trop honteux d'avoir pris du plaisir avec moi. _Fit Severus, secrètement soulagé de voir un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres de son Maître._

À cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Voldemort lui ordonna d'entrer. Il traînait derrière lui un Lucius Malfoy plus que mal en point. On pouvait remarquer qu'il tenait à peine debout, sa mission ratée du Ministère l'avait fait tomber au plus bas de l'échelle. Même pire. Il n'était pas mort, et ce fut la seule grâce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait faite. Il n'avait plus de baguette et encore moins d'honneur à présent.

Severus le regarda du coin de l'œil cet homme qu'il avait pensé, pendant quelques années, être un ami. Il s'était laissé embarquer dans les Mangemorts parce qu'il avait bêtement cru tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais quand il avait accepté la marque, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Mais il avait aussi appris à réellement connaître l'homme qu'on jetait à présent au pied du Lord Noir. Raids après raids, il l'avait vu torturer avec plaisir hommes, femmes et enfants. Que ce soit des moldus, des Sang-de-Bourbes ou des Sangs-Purs. Mais pire que cela, il l'avait vu violer nombre d'entre eux. Severus ne participait pas à ce genre de… Joyeuseté. Peu le faisaient, c'était comme du « _Bonus_ ». Déjà que Severus ne voulait pas tuer, alors ça… Il avait commencé à vraiment vouer une haine indescriptible à Malfoy Senior, mais encore plus le jour où il l'avait vu violer une enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, devant sa famille. Ce jour-là, Severus avait presque tué la fillette avec soulagement, voulant arrêter le calvaire de cette enfant, tout en disant à Malfoy d'arrêter de jouer, qu'on les attendait.

C'est donc avec aucuns remords de ne rien pouvoir faire qu'il vit son Maître ordonner aux gardes de partir, les laissant tous les trois. Il fit signe à son ancien bras droit d'approcher, celui-ci s'agenouilla au plus près de ses pieds. Voldemort écarta les pans de sa robe pour laisser apparaître un long sexe en érection.

\- Prends donc ton Maître en bouche, espèce d'incapable. Tu es peut-être doué pour cela… _Fit-il froidement en regardant Lucius s'approcher de lui sans un mot et commencer sa tâche._

Severus gardait la tête baissée tout en jetant des regards à son Maître qui devait prendre un grand plaisir au traitement que lui procurait Lucius. La main du Lord agrippait férocement les cheveux blonds pour lui intimer un rythme plus soutenu.

\- Severus, je te laisse le plaisir de continuer ta mission. Tu devras continuer, encore et encore. _Fit le Lord d'une voix qui ne trahissait pas son plaisir, comme si rien ne se passait._ Je veux que tu le brises complètement. Et quand cela sera fait, qu'il n'émettra aucune protestation à te suivre sans un mot. Tu devras me l'amener immédiatement ! _Fit-il d'une voix tranchante._

Il tira sur les cheveux blonds pour l'empêcher de continuer, puis se leva en le tirant toujours ainsi. Severus pouvait voir des larmes perler sur les joues de Lucius, vu les dimensions de son Maître, cela ne devait pas être facile de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Voldemort le jeta sur le bureau, Lucius ne fit aucun geste, s'il en faisait un, il pourrait amèrement le regretter. D'un coup de baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se retrouva totalement nu. Severus avait la sensation de revoir la même scène qu'il avait vécue avec Harry Potter, en beaucoup plus violente. Car Voldemort prit d'un coup de reins puissant le Mangemort en dessous de lui. Lui arrachant un cri déchirant de douleur, ce qui lui valut un Doloris alors qu'il était en train de se faire prendre violemment par son Maître.

Severus assistait à la scène, impuissant, mais ne pouvant avoir de pitié pour le blond, en voyant la scène il ne pouvait que penser à toutes les victimes que Lucius avait prises ainsi, avec tout autant de violence, voire plus. Il était certes dégouté de voir ça, mais il ne pouvait se dire qu'il ne le méritait pas. Voldemort éjacula rapidement, toujours sans montrer le plaisir qu'il avait pris. Il se retira puis tira une nouvelle fois sur les cheveux de Malfoy Sr pour le mettre à genou devant lui.

\- Nettoie ! _Aboya-t-il à son jouet, celui-ci lui obéit sans broncher alors que du sang et du sperme coulaient de son anus._ Severus, en tant que bras droit… _Commença le Lord, affirmant ainsi la nouvelle position de Severus dans ses rangs._ Veux-tu profiter du corps de ton prédécesseur avant les autres ? _Demanda-t-il calmement comme si sa demande était normale._

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Maître… _Fit Severus appréhendant un Doloris._ Je souhaiterais commencer au plus vite ma mission…

Contre toute attente, le Lord rit, d'un rire à la fois cruel et joyeux. Il tira de nouveau sur les cheveux du blond avant de le jeter au milieu de la pièce, puis se rhabilla correctement avant d'ouvrir en grand les portes de la pièce.

\- Je suis certain que tu prendras certainement plus de plaisir qu'avec… Cette chose. Finalement, il ne fait rien faire correctement. _Dit-il avant de lancer un puissant Doloris Lucius._

Des Mangemorts approchaient déjà à l'entente des hurlements, ils pensaient voir la torture de Severus et non celle de Lucius Malfoy, mais cela ne les étonnait guère. Le Lord Noir fit signe à Severus de partir, tout le monde le laissa passer, sachant que s'il était encore debout, c'est qu'il avait réussi la mission délicate que leur Maître lui avait confiée, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas laquelle, et qu'il était donc maintenant le Mangemort le plus haut gradé.

\- Vous pouvez entrer mes fidèles Mangemorts, j'ai un nouveau jouet à vous présenter…

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV Severus_**

Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où j'étais rentré sans avoir subi un seul Doloris. C'était la première fois. Il avait été fier, très fier. Ce qui aurait dû signer mon arrêt de mort fut finalement ma gloire parmi les Mangemorts, bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors que je tourne à un angle pour prendre les escaliers qui mènent au cachot, je découvre Albus Dumbledore ainsi que le dernier rejeton mâle Weasley et cette Miss-je-sais-tout de Granger. Visiblement en grande conversation, attendant impatiemment devant ma porte.

\- Mais Professeur, je vous dis qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Depuis ce jour-là, il n'est plus le même ! Il lui a fait quelque chose ! _Fit Ronald Weasley venimeux._

\- Calme-toi, Ron ! _Répondit Hermione Granger._ Nous n'avons aucune preuve. Mais il est vrai qu'il s'isole de plus en plus, il ne nous parle pratiquement plus, cela nous inquiète. _Dit-elle gentiment en regardant Dumbledore._

\- Ah ! Severus ! _Fit le directeur à mon encontre._ Nous vous attendions. N'avez-vous pas vu Harry Potter ? _Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix._

\- Absolument pas. _Répondis-je froidement en les fusillant tous les trois du regard._ J'ai autre chose à faire que de surveiller un gamin qui ne sait pas tenir en place !

\- Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, retournez à votre tour. Je vais demander à Dobby de le retrouver et nous allons en parler dans mon bureau. _Fit le vénérable sorcier en commençant à avancer tout en me regardant._ Et nous allons en parler aussi Severus, suivez-moi.

Les deux Gryffondors nous dépassent et commencent à marcher rapidement pour retourner au plus vite à leur tour.

\- Pourquoi nous n'avons pas pensé à Dobby ? _Demanda Miss Granger à son petit ami._

\- Trop inquiet, on y pensera la prochaine fois… _Fit Ronald Weasley en suivant sa belle._

Ils furent rapidement trop loin pour que je puisse en entendre plus, je n'en avais que faire de toute manière. Albus avança doucement et je le suivis docilement, la deuxième phase du plan allait commencer.

\- Ils ont beaucoup d'imagination, et malheureusement, ils ne vous font pas vraiment confiance, bien que Miss Granger soit bien plus objective que Monsieur Weasley. _Fit-il calmement en lançant discrètement un sort de silence pour que nous ne puissions être écoutés._ Mais je suis d'accord avec eux, Harry s'était déjà renfermé sur lui-même depuis la mort de son parrain, mais il l'est encore plus. Cet été, il s'est acharné dans le travail. Je vous ai demandé de reprendre les cours d'Occlumencies, ce que vous avez fait malgré tous vos différends, et je vous en remercie Severus ! _Ajouta-t-il avant que je puisse protester que je ne l'avais pas fait de bon cœur._ Harry s'est grandement amélioré, réussissant à fermer complètement son esprit, vous avez même pris du temps pour lui enseigner plus que je ne l'espérais, sa puissance magique a atteint son niveau le plus haut. Il le cache assez bien d'ailleurs, ce n'est sûrement pas un mal… Mais depuis la retenue que vous avez eue avec lui, il s'est renfermé encore plus. _Fit-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau._ Pouvez-vous me dire s'il s'est passé quelque chose ? _Demanda-t-il de son regard perçant._

Mon masque d'impassibilité bien en place, je le laisse finir son monologue tout en m'asseyant sur le siège qu'il me montre de la main. Le second plan commence maintenant !

\- Je veux bien avouer être allé un peu loin avec Monsieur Potter…

\- Comment cela ? _M'interrompit-il avec une lueur de colère dans le regard._

\- Une parole en amenant une autre, j'ai fini par dire que sans baguette, il ne ferait pas long feu devant un Mangemort ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. _Dis-je calmement, mes barrières d'Occlumencies bien en place._ Nous avons fini par combattre au corps à corps. Bien évidemment, j'en suis sorti vainqueur.

\- Severus ! _Gronda mon mentor._ Je pensais qu'après cet été, vous aviez mis tous deux vos différends de côté. Vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir avec ce garçon ? Ce n'est pas James !

\- Il reste un Potter ! _Grondai-je doucement._

\- Calmez-vous Severus. _Fit-il pensif._ Bien que cela ne me plaise pas, il y a un fond de vérité dans ce que vous dites. Harry est puissant, et a appris de nombreux sorts qui lui donnent de grandes chances de vaincre Voldemort. Mais il est vrai… Que si par malheur Harry devait perdre momentanément sa baguette…

Deux coups discrets firent sortir Dumbledore de ses pensées. Il demanda à la personne d'entrer, je pus ainsi voir Harry Potter arriver à moitié débraillé, ses vêtements moldus étaient déchirés par endroit et brûlés à d'autres, sans oublier les nombreuses petites plaies qui commençaient déjà à cicatriser au niveau des bras.

\- Assis-toi mon garçon. _Dit gentiment Dumbledore._ Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- J'ai été dans la Salle-sur-Demande, Professeur, pour m'entraîner. _Répondit celui-ci en s'asseyant sur le siège tout en s'éloignant légèrement de moi, chose que Dumbledore remarqua parfaitement._

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus mon garçon, tes amis, Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Weasley, s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi. Tu devrais te reposer et prendre un peu de temps pour toi, pour te détendre. _Dit-il paternellement._

\- Je dois beaucoup m'entraîner pour être sûr de le vaincre. _Fit Harry Potter déterminé, un masque d'impassibilité bien en place grâce aux cours d'Occlumencie que je lui ai donné cet été._

\- J'ai aussi remarqué que tu t'es encore plus replié sur toi depuis ton heure de colle avec le professeur Snape, il y a deux jours.

Le jeune homme nous lança un regard inquiet avant de baisser la tête sans rien dire, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il essayait de se faire encore plus petit.

\- Ton professeur m'a déjà tout raconté…

\- Quoi ? _Demanda Harry Potter en me regardant, ne semblant pas y croire lui-même, avec une crainte au fond du regard._

\- Oui, et je dois dire… Bien que cela ne soit, à la base, pas parti d'une bonne intention, je voudrais que tu continues cela avec le professeur Snape. _Dit-il calmement alors qu'Harry Potter relevait une fois de plus la tête avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit._ Ton professeur a soulevé une faille à laquelle je n'avais pas voulu penser avant. Si tu es désarmé, j'ai bien peur qu'on te force à ce corps à corps. _Dit-il calmement alors que Potter se tassait un peu plus sur sa chaise si possible._ Tu dois donc t'entraîner à cela, bien que j'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais bien évidemment. _Fit-il en souriant doucement._

\- Mais Monsieur… C'est… Douloureux…

\- J'ai bien peur que la douleur soit nécessaire, de plus, connaissant ton professeur, je doute qu'il t'ait fait autant de mal qu'il aurait pu, malgré les circonstances. _Ajouta Dumbledore en me regardant._

\- Oui, cela aurait pu être pire mais… _Murmura Harry en hésitant._ J'ai encore les bleus et j'ai encore mal. _Fit-il d'une toute petite voix à peine audible._

\- Après quelques séances d'entraînement, je suis certain que tu prendras du plaisir avec ton professeur. _Répondit Dumbledore alors que son élève préféré rougissait de honte, parce qu'il avait déjà pris du plaisir à cela._ Pour les bleus, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler à Poppy, après tout, tout cela doit rester secret. Severus sera donc chargé de te soigner, si besoin est !

\- Mais professeur… _Commença à répondre Harry._

\- Non, non Harry. Je suis certain que cela te fera du bien, bien plus que de t'entraîner dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Le corps à corps est très physique, au fil du temps cela t'aidera à soulager les tensions et tu trouveras un certain équilibre. Tu dormiras mieux aussi, je sais de source sûre que tu n'es pas toute la nuit dans ton dortoir… Je comprends que tout cela te travaille, mais je veux absolument que tu continues cette activité avec le professeur Snape. Je sais que son emploi du temps est chargé, donc dès que vous avez quelques minutes devant vous, je vous demanderai à tous les deux de mettre vos rancunes de côté. Les différentes positions, les différents coups… La puissance ne compte pas toujours, il y a aussi la rapidité… _Fit Dumbledore pensif, ne semblant pas remarquer le regard horrifié du Gryffon._

Je me délectais de cette conversation, Dumbledore parlait d'une chose et Harry Potter d'une autre. Il aurait fallu un mot de trop de la part de Dumbledore pour que tout tombe à l'eau. Pourtant, tout coïncidait parfaitement, j'en aurai ri si j'avais été seul. J'avais tout de même hâte que cette conversation se termine, d'une minute à l'autre tout mon plan pouvait être anéanti.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est plus que l'heure d'aller nous coucher Monsieur le Directeur ? _Dis-je calmement pour couper court à cette conversation on ne peut plus glissante._

\- Vous avez raison, Severus. Allez tous les deux dormir !

Harry partit le premier, nous saluant brièvement et partant le plus rapidement possible. J'allais partir quand Dumbledore m'interrompu une dernière fois.

\- Pouvez-vous veiller sur Harry, s'il vous plaît, Severus ? _Me demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet._

\- C'est ce que je ne cesse de faire ! _Dis-je, venimeux._ À quoi pensez-vous encore ? _Demandai-je, suspicieux en me retournant vers lui._

\- Il a l'air sur ses gardes, maintenant que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé… Je doute qu'un évènement tel que celui-ci ait pu le perturber à ce point. Peut-être est-ce autre chose…

\- Vous vous en faites beaucoup trop pour ce garçon, Albus. Il veut certainement que tout cela cesse le plus rapidement possible.

\- Il a déjà beaucoup trop vécu. Mais peut-être avez-vous raison. Je vous demande juste de veiller à ce qu'il ne se tue pas la santé dans cette salle… Ni dans vos combats au corps à corps.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais faire attention à ce qu'il reste en un seul morceau… Votre sauveur ! _Répondis-je, moqueur._

\- Vous étiez à une réunion avec Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-il avant de continuer après que j'ai acquiescé d'un signe de tête._ Des nouvelles intéressantes ? _Demanda-t-il simplement._

\- Malheureusement, non. _Dis-je le plus honnêtement possible._ Il s'inquiète de la puissance de Potter, bien qu'il ne le dise pas. Sinon il aurait déjà débarqué ici pour le tuer. Mais je n'ai eu vent d'aucun plan pour s'attaquer à lui. _Dis-je simplement._ On devrait tout de même avoir un œil sur Drago Malfoy, son père a perdu tout honneur auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pourrait vouloir vendre Potter pour se faire de nouveau bien voir. _Dis-je avant d'ouvrir la porte pour partir._

HPSS HPSS

Après une douche bien méritée, je m'effondre sur mon lit. La journée de cours, plus une partie de la soirée avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la seconde partie avec Dumbledore. C'est bien plus que je ne peux supporter. Trop de faux semblants. Il n'y a vraiment que dans mes cachots que je peux être moi. Je m'étire doucement et me tourne sur le côté pour prendre mon amour dans mes bras. Il est tout aussi nu que moi, signe que je vais avoir le droit à une nuit complète avec lui. Nous nous embrassons tendrement, légèrement. La journée a été rude pour chacun d'entre nous, nous faisons tous deux semblant depuis trop longtemps, ces pauses que nous nous octroyons dans mes cachots sont attendues avec impatience.

\- Pas de Doloris ? F _it-il surprit, devant mon regard interrogateur il répondit à ma question muette._ Tu n'as pas pris ta potion post-Doloris !

\- Pour la première fois depuis son retour, pas un seul Doloris. _Dis-je toujours aussi surpris de cette vérité._ Il était fier de ce que j'ai accompli… _Ajoutai-je amèrement._

\- C'était ce qu'il fallait faire Severus… Tu as une autre mission ? _Dit-il pour couper court à ce sujet douloureux._

\- Oui. _Répondis-je fataliste._ Ce que nous avions prévu…

\- Bien… _Fit-il pensif._

\- Non mais, ça ne va pas ? _Dis-je en colère._ Je n'ai pas envie de continuer… Ça !

\- Severus, calme-toi ! _Me dit-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui._ Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucune douleur ! Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion pour le berner ! Je t'aime Severus, et je continuerai de t'aimer. _Dit-il avec une douceur qui apaisa un peu mon cœur._

\- Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il m'a été difficile de faire semblant de te violer, même si tu ne ressentais aucune douleur… Savoir qu'en plus je vais devoir recommencer…

Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes. Je tenais Harry fermement contre moi. Si l'on m'avait dit que cet été j'allais me rapprocher du fils de ma Némésis jusqu'à en tomber amoureux, et que cela ne serait que le début d'une histoire d'amour. Je n'y aurai pas cru une seule seconde. Pourtant, nous avions mis nos différends de côté, nous avions appris à nous connaître et à nous aimer. Personne n'était au courant, pas même Dumbledore, nous faisions semblant devant tout le monde. Et maintenant, je devais faire semblant de le violer. Si Harry ne m'avait pas convaincu de monter toute cette mascarade, je crois bien que je me serais tué moi-même pour ne pas subir les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et à ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, je ne voulais vraiment pas les subir.

\- J'ai une idée… _Fit soudainement Harry, me sortant de mes sombres pensées._

\- Encore ! _Dis-je moqueur._

\- Arrête de te moquer ! _Fit Harry le sourire aux lèvres._ C'est pour diminuer ta culpabilité en plus !

\- Ah ? _Dis-je simplement en haussant un sourcil, seul signe de mon écoute._

\- Tu n'as pas aimé cette illusion, pas plus que tu n'aimeras les suivantes… Mais… Et si l'on inversait les rôles pour que je te démontre bien ce que je ressens… _Fit-il en embrassant doucement mon épaule, me laissant à ma réflexion._

\- Est-ce pour diminuer ma culpabilité ou pour en profiter pour me faire l'amour ? _Demandai-je, taquin._

\- Oh, mais, Professeur Snape, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous faire l'amour. Plutôt de vous baiser sauvagement. _Me fit-il sensuellement._ De plus, vous n'aurez pas le droit de gémir, de montrer un signe d'affection et encore moins de me demander d'y aller plus fort… Je sais pourtant que vous adorez ça… _Dit-il en attrapant mon sexe pour le masturber délicatement._

\- Vous êtes vraiment cruel avec moi, Monsieur Potter… Je ne pourrai même pas quémander un baiser ?

\- Non, vous ferez comme moi… Vous vous mordrez la langue à chaque fois que vous avez envie d'un peu plus… Et peut-être… Je dis bien peut-être, si vous avez été bon acteur, je pourrai vous accorder un baiser… _Fit-il avant de descendre le long de mon corps pour prendre mon sexe en bouche._

\- Tu es un véritable Serpentard ! _Dis-je juste avant de gémir._


	2. Le commencement

_**Chapitre 2 : Le commencement**_

Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres, une seconde après, sa main claque sur ma fesse. C'est encore plus excitant. J'ai les deux mains contre la porte, je ne porte plus que mes chaussures, alors qu'Harry, encore tout habillé, me prend sauvagement. Comment ne pas gémir ?

\- J'ai dit, pas un seul gémissement, Monsieur Snape. _Fit froidement Harry dans une parfaite imitation de moi-même._

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur. _Répondis-je en réussissant à contrôler ma voix._

Pour une fois, c'est lui qui arrive à se contrôler, je ne sais pas comment il fait. Il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour oser ne serait-ce que soupirer de plaisir avec Harry, que maintenant, il me faut tout mon contrôle pour retenir mon plaisir. Ses mains enserrent mes hanches de plus en plus fortement, accélérant la cadence, signe qu'il est proche du point de rupture, tout comme moi.

\- S'il te plaît... _Dis-je le souffle court juste avant qu'une nouvelle fessée s'abatte sur moi._ S'il vous plaît… Monsieur. _Dis-je difficilement._

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? _Me fit Harry, le souffle court lui aussi._

\- Un sort... Les élèves... _Essayais-je de dire sans y arriver._

Je peux entendre le bruit des pas de la prochaine classe arriver. Le fait que je sois un professeur qui ne supporte aucun retard n'aide pas, pour une fois je n'ai aucune envie de sourire à l'idée de les terrorisés assez pour qu'ils soient plus qu'en avance. Une autre main s'abat encore sur mon postérieur, ce n'est pas violent ni même douloureux. Je trouve ça totalement excitant, je sens les vibrations au plus profond de moi. J'aurai presque envie d'enfreindre les règles pour en recevoir encore.

\- Puisque vous n'êtes vraiment pas un bon élève... Professeur... _Fit Harry en ralentissant le rythme pour pouvoir me parler._ Il n'y aura aucun sort d'insonorisation. Il serait dommage que vos élèves vous entendent, n'est-ce pas ? _Répondit-il moqueur._

\- Oui, Monsieur. Je suis désolé de vous avoir désobéi, Monsieur. _Dis-je en essayant de retrouver une respiration calme, en vain._

Harry me plaque contre la porte, je suis certain que mes élèves ont entendu la porte trembler car soudainement plus personne ne parle. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir quand il reprend un rythme soutenu.

\- Vous voyez comme c'est dur, Monsieur Snape ? _Me murmura perfidement Harry au creux de l'oreille._ Ne pas gémir de plaisir, ne pas faire de bruit, me vouvoyer. Et pire que tout... Ne pas pouvoir demander plus, bien plus...

J'étais tremblant, je ne pouvais rien répondre, rien faire. J'assimilais les paroles d'Harry tout en faisant mon possible pour ne pas gémir. Mes élèves étaient là, juste derrière la porte, à quelques centimètres seulement. Je priais Merlin pour qu'aucun n'ait l'idée saugrenue d'écouter à travers la porte.

Harry me mordit l'épaule en poussant un grognement guttural, sûrement pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Je mis mon bras devant ma bouche et me mordis aussi pour ne pas faire de bruit, Merlin ce que c'est trop bon pour rester impassible. Quand je pense que j'arrive à rester impassible ou presque sous la douleur du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais pas sous les coups de butoirs de mon amant. Lamentable. Un coup de reins plus sec et violent sur ma prostate me fit voir les étoiles alors que j'éjacule contre la porte en me mordant un peu plus fortement le bras.

Harry lance un rapide Tempus et mon cœur s'accélère plus si c'est possible, je n'ai jamais été en retard à un seul cours et la sonnerie va retentir dans à peine une petite minute. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais avoir mon premier retard, j'ai une réputation à tenir ! Harry sort de moi et j'enfile rapidement ma robe de sorcier, faisant attention à ce que personne ne puisse voir que je ne porte rien en dessous. Je réduis rapidement le reste de mes affaires pour les mettre dans ma robe alors qu'Harry se cache sous sa cape d'invisibilité non sans avoir oublié de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur la porte et le sol souillé.

La sonnerie retentit quelques secondes plus tard et j'ouvre la porte qui manque de sauter de ses gonds quand elle claque contre le mur.

\- Entrez ! _Dis-je dans un murmure menaçant._ Et plus vite que ça !

Les sixièmes années prirent place en quatrième vitesse. J'étais pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Je laisse la porte ouverte un peu plus longtemps alors que le dernier élève entre, un léger effleurement sur la main m'informe qu'Harry sort. Lui sera en retard par contre. Je pourrais en sourire de satisfaction si je n'étais pas aussi mal à l'aise. Le frottement de ma peau contre le tissu est étrange et me rappelle sans cesse que je suis nu. Moi, Severus Snape ne porte rien sous ma robe. Et en plus de cela, je viens de me faire littéralement baiser contre la porte de ma salle de classe par un de mes étudiants dont le sperme coule légèrement de mon anus encore tremblant par le plaisir que j'ai pris.

\- Devoir sur table, sortez du parchemin ! _Dis-je d'un ton menaçant, l'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet dans mes cachots._ Décrivez-moi en détail la préparation d'une potion de guérison des brûlures de stade trois. Et pourquoi l'ingrédient principal doit y être incorporé qu'à la toute dernière minute.

Les élèves n'attendirent pas une minute avant de sortir leurs affaires, aucune protestation, aucun bruit de mécontentement. Que c'est bon parfois de faire peur ! Je retourne à mon bureau et m'assieds avec grâce, non sans jeter un regard glacial à quiconque n'a pas la tête penchée sur un devoir bien trop difficile pour eux. Je fais semblant corriger des copies en prenant un tas de feuilles sur mon bureau.

Après une bonne demi-heure, il n'y a toujours aucun bruit qui vient troubler le silence, outre celui des plumes sur le parchemin. Merlin merci, les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles ne rêvassent pas pendant leurs devoirs et en savent un minimum, contrairement aux Gryffondors et je dois l'avouer, une partie des Serpentards. Je me lève donc comme si de rien n'était, et pars dans ma réserve, je jette un coup d'œil discret en poussant la porte, et remarque qu'aucun regard ne s'est levé vers moi.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, je sors mes vêtements pour les ragrandir puis ouvre ma robe d'un sort et enfile mon boxer et mon pantalon. Je recouvre mon torse nu en écoutant la pièce d'à côté où il n'y a toujours que le bruit des inepties sans noms que mes élèves doivent inscrire à l'instant même sur le papier. Je retire donc ma robe de sorcier d'un mouvement sec et enfile mon t-shirt, puis je finis par remettre ma robe en la boutonnant d'un nouveau sort. Je replace mes cheveux en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur et ressors de ma réserve en observant de mon regard noir les élèves qui n'ont même pas osé relever la tête.

Je retiens un sourire alors que je me rassois à mon bureau, Harry a vraiment eu une bonne idée. Tout est tellement difficile en ce moment, cacher ma véritable allégeance est une chose, mais cacher mon histoire avec Harry à Voldemort autant qu'à Dumbledore en est une autre. Pourtant, je ne pourrai jamais regretter ce que je vis avec Harry, c'est ma lumière dans cette obscurité…

HPSS HPSS

Harry arrive discrètement dans mon salon, celui qui m'aurait dit qu'un Gryffondor pouvait faire dans le furtif se serait retrouvé la tête en bas pour lui remettre les idées en place. Mais Harry avait bien appris, bien plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé. Mais cacher notre relation nous rappelle sans cesse la fameuse phrase de Fol'œil : « _Vigilance constante !_ », et Harry et moi sommes devenus des experts pour cela. J'avais déjà l'impression d'être constamment sur mes gardes avant cela, mais je sais que je le suis encore plus, nous ne sommes vraiment tranquilles qu'entre les murs de ma chambre.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? _Demandai-je en essayant de rester concentré sur le peu de copies qu'il me restait à corriger, faisant fi des lèvres dans mon cou._

\- Hormis le fait qu'Hermione me surveille encore plus qu'avant, que McGonagall s'est mise à en faire de même en voulant me faire parler à la fin du cours et que je devais faire semblant d'être terrorisé par mon affreux professeur de potion… Tout s'est bien passé, et toi ? _Me demanda-t-il en posant sagement sa tête sur mon épaule pour m'écouter._

\- Parfaitement bien. Surtout ce moment où j'ai dû prendre sauvagement mon amant contre la porte de ma propre classe… Une petite vengeance personnelle que j'ai, contre toute attente, adorée ! _Dis-je d'un ton narquois._

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser me mordre la main pour m'empêcher de gémir au lieu de me les emprisonner dans le dos ! _Fit-il, scandalisé._

\- Tu sais que ça n'aurait pas paru crédible… _Dis-je un peu moins coupable que je n'aurai pu l'être._

Aujourd'hui avait été la première fois où nous avions fait de nouveau la scène du « _viol_ » pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me pense toujours de son côté. Si Harry ne m'avait pas convaincu de monter toute cette supercherie, cette « _illusion_ » comme il l'appelle, je serais certainement mort dans d'atroces souffrances à l'heure qu'il est. Et s'il n'avait pas eu cette fantastique idée de me faire subir ce que je lui fais, alors notre couple exploserait à cause de ma culpabilité.

\- Tu te sens moins coupable ? _Me demanda timidement Harry._

\- Oui. _Avouai-je dans un souffle._ Je sais que mes potions antidouleurs et de dilatations sont parfaitement efficaces maintenant que je les ai moi-même testées dans le même contexte…

\- Crois-moi Sev, si j'avais mal je te le dirais. _Fit-il avec tant de conviction que je ne pouvais en douter._

Je laisse tomber mes dernières copies auxquelles je n'ai même pas prêté un semblant d'attention depuis l'arrivée d'Harry. Je prends sa main et le conduis jusqu'au canapé devant la cheminée, notre endroit préféré pour nous embrasser tendrement tout en oubliant peu à peu les soucis en dehors de mes appartements.

Très rapidement, les caresses se font plus profondes et plus tendres. Cela me rappelle la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour à Poudlard, où nous avons fait l'amour tout court d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas qu'avant nous manquions de douceur, bien que je n'en avais pas beaucoup fait preuve au début malgré le fait que j'avais toujours pris soin de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais avant Poudlard, nous baisions pour évacuer la tension entre nous.

Dumbledore avait eu la fantastique idée de nous enfermer ensemble dans l'ancienne demeure de Black, il voulait nous forcer à travailler mais nous ne nous comprenions toujours pas à ce moment. Mon regard sur Harry avait peu à peu changé depuis l'épisode du Ministère, mais je n'avais pas voulu me l'avouer, c'était beaucoup plus simple de le haïr. Mais quand Harry a débarqué à ses 17ans, encore plus maigre que l'année d'avant et plus pâle que la mort, j'avais compris que notre guerre devait cesser, pour notre bien et celui des autres. Mais il n'est pas simple de mettre de côté autant d'années d'animosités partagées.

C'est après quatre longs jours qu'Harry s'évanouit d'épuisement dans mes bras. Ces quatre jours avaient étés peuplés d'insultes et de pique mesquines, mais surtout d'un entraînement intensif à l'Occlumencie. Pendant quatre jours, j'ai pu voir une partie de la vie d'Harry Potter, en totale contradiction avec ce que j'avais voulu voir de lui, et à chaque intrusion dans son esprit, la douleur qu'il ressentait n'en était que plus forte. Involontairement, je le punissais de changer mon regard sur lui, je me vengeais sur lui parce que mon corps réagissait de plus en plus face à lui et que mes sentiments prenaient une tournure que je ne souhaitais pas.

Je l'avais rattrapé de justesse alors qu'il glissait de sa chaise pour tomber dans l'inconscience après un dernier « _Legilimens_ », c'est à cet instant que j'avais compris que je ne l'aidais pas, absolument pas. À son réveil, je m'étais excusé, une grande première pour lui comme pour moi et nous avions repris. Deux jours plus tard, quand Dumbledore était venu voir si nous ne nous étions pas encore entretués, Harry avait fait de véritables progrès en Occlumencie.

Mais les habitudes ont la vie dure, je ne pouvais m'empêcher une remarque ou deux et la tension augmentait entre nous. J'étais pourtant fier de lui, et c'est justement cette fierté que je ne voulais pas ressentir qui me poussait à être blessant envers lui. Et la pique de trop arriva trois jours après la première visite de Dumbledore.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer, cela faisait plus de trois heures que je lisais un livre très intéressant de la bibliothèque de Black, c'était mon rituel du soir. À ma grande surprise, Harry lisait aussi énormément, mais lui était remonté à l'étage depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Lire à la bougie n'est pas des plus reposants, j'avais donc fermé mon livre après avoir marqué la page, et avais éteint les bougies pour monter me coucher. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas était de voir Harry Potter, une serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille et les cheveux encore mouillés, sortir de la salle de bain. Ni une, ni deux, mon corps réagit à cette vue des plus splendides et ma bouche s'ouvrit pour cacher la gêne que je ressentais mais qui de toute manière ne pouvait se voir._

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous pensez tellement beau qu'il faut vous pavaner dans le couloir à moitié nu ! Dis-je venimeux._

 _Harry m'avait regardé un moment sans comprendre, puis s'était approché de moi les yeux flamboyants de colère. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, pourtant mon cœur s'était mis à battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine et mon sexe me rappelait à lui. Je m'attendais vraiment à tout, sauf à ce qui arriva après. Harry colla sa main contre mon entrejambe pour sentir mon érection et la caressa doucement alors qu'il se mit à sourire fier de lui._

 _\- Peut-être que le problème ne vient pas de moi… Professeur ! Cracha-t-il, avec toujours ce sourire narquois. Peut-être que le problème est que je vous fais beaucoup trop d'effet, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur. Et dire qu'on pense que vous ne connaissez pas les plaisirs de la chair, peut-être que contrairement à ce qu'on pense vous êtes soumis Professeur ? Demanda-t-il moqueur._

 _\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Dis-je en le plaquant contre le mur de colère, et en lui tenant les mains au-dessus de la tête._

 _Tout avait été si vite qu'il m'avait regardé presque surpris de se retrouver ainsi, je m'étais collé un peu plus à lui, voulant l'écraser, mais c'était à mon tour d'être surpris. Je sentais contre ma cuisse, celle qui était entre les jambes de Potter, qu'il bandait, et pas qu'un peu._

 _\- C'est de m'avoir touché qui vous excite autant ? Demandai-je en le caressant à son tour. Vous êtes en manque pour me provoquer ainsi ? Dis-je sans attendre de réponse tout en dénouant la serviette de ma main libre pour laisser apparaître une magnifique érection que je m'empresse de prendre en main. Vous aimez ça, Potter… Dis-je moqueusement en le voyant se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. N'escomptez pas me dominer, Potter. Cela n'arrivera jamais._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

Si je n'avais pas pensé qu'il était beaucoup trop beau pour être vierge, peut-être lui aurai-je demandé. Peut-être m'aurait-il répondu et, soit j'aurai été plus doux, soit j'aurai arrêté. Mais je n'ai jamais demandé, et il ne m'a jamais rien dit ni demandé d'arrêter. Mais si ce jour-là j'avais su qu'il était vierge, que j'allais être son premier, alors je l'aurais préparé avec plus de patience et de prévenance. Je nous aurais installés sur son lit qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte contre laquelle je l'ai littéralement baisé alors qu'il perdait sa virginité. Je ne l'aurai sûrement pas pris quatre fois de suite, toutes dans des positions faites pour affirmer ma domination sur lui.

Si j'avais su que c'était la première fois qu'il disait ces mots, j'aurais savouré ses demandes d'y aller plus vite et plus fort. J'aurais éprouvé encore plus de plaisir à l'entendre gémir sous mes coups de reins. Bien que par la suite Harry m'ait affirmé avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir et ne pas regretter une seule seconde cette première fois, je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je m'imaginais prendre la virginité de quelqu'un si cela devait arriver un jour, tout simplement parce que je n'aurais pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi pour moi. Et pourtant c'est ce que j'avais fait, je l'avais baisé sans une once de tendresse, et ce pendant les trois semaines qui nous séparaient de la rentrée. Harry ne s'en était jamais plaint, il était même plus qu'enthousiaste pendant nos parties de jambe en l'air. J'ai appris il y a peu que c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne pensait pas avoir le droit à mieux, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir et avait donc laissé tomber la tendresse parce qu'il ne pensait pas la mériter. Depuis cette révélation, je m'efforce de lui faire comprendre le contraire.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? _Me demanda Harry en me sortant de mes pensées._

\- À notre première fois… _Dis-je dans un souffle encore plein de remords._ La toute première fois.

\- Dis-moi, Severus… _Commença-t-il à dire après un long silence._ Si je t'avais dit que j'étais vierge… Tu aurais continué ?

Je le regarde surpris de sa question, elle m'était vaguement venue en tête mais je ne me l'étais jamais réellement posé. Pourtant, la réponse est évidente.

\- Non. _Répondis-je simplement._ Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit ?

\- Aucune idée. _Avoua-t-il à son tour._ Mais nous avons tous les deux fait ce que nous voulions, même si nous refusions de nous l'avouer à l'époque. Nous en avions envie. _Fit-il clairement pour me le faire comprendre encore une fois._ Je ne regrette rien, Severus. Tu m'entends ? Rien _! Affirme-t-il une fois de plus._ Sev, si ce n'était pas arrivé, on ne serait pas là. Et quoiqu'il soit arrivé, quoi qu'il arrive par la suite. Ce qu'on vit est trop beau, on a mis du temps pour en arriver là, mais c'était nécessaire. Avec notre passé, on ne serait jamais arrivé à se comprendre. On n'est pas un couple classique, on ne pouvait pas commencer normalement. _Dit-il avec un sourire tendre._ J'avoue adorer quand on fait l'amour, mais j'adore tout autant quand on baise sauvagement… _Fit-il les yeux pétillants de désir._ Et j'avoue avoir adoré te voir perdre ton flegme légendaire quand je t'ai dit que tu étais le premier.

\- Je me sens encore déboussolé rien qu'en y repensant. _Grognai-je mécontent qu'il me le rappelle, bien que j'imagine que je devais être beau à voir._ Tu devrais avoir pitié de moi. _Dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait désespéré et innocent._

\- Oh oui… _Fit-il, moqueur._ Un pauvre homme qui a appris après trois longues semaines à laisser sa marque sur un jeune homme, pour qu'il en oublie ses amants d'avant, que tout cela était inutile car ledit jeune homme était encore un terrain vierge. _Murmura perfidement Harry en passant sa main sur mon érection qui ne tarda pas à grossir sous ses caresses._ Tu as voulu me montrer par tous les moyens que tu me dominais pour que je ne t'oublie pas, mais je ne t'oublierai jamais, Severus. Jamais.

\- Imagines-tu la déception que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai compris que mon plan n'avait servi à rien. _Dis-je faussement grognon avant de fermer les yeux d'anticipations quand je sentis la main d'Harry ouvrir ma braguette pour y glisser sa main._

\- Pourrai-je me faire pardonner un jour ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment alors que je sentais son corps quitter le canapé._

Un gémissement manque de peu de s'échapper de ma bouche quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Harry est à genou devant moi, me masturbant délicatement d'une main pendant qu'il se lèche les lèvres.

\- Il faudra être très convaincant… _Dis-je calmement._

\- Oh, mais, je saurai l'être… _Fit-il en faisant disparaître mon pantalon et mon boxer, laissant apparaître mon érection._

\- Je voudrais bien vous croire sur parole, Monsieur Potter. Mais, comme d'habitude…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, la bouche d'Harry étant sûrement munie d'un puissant sort de mutisme.

\- Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. _Dis-je dans un souffle presque inaudible que j'espérais tout de même assurer_. Mais n'oubliez pas que l'affront que vous m'avez fait m'hérite bien plus…

Si nous avions été équitables, ce serait plutôt à moi de faire cette fellation, nous le savons tous les deux. Malgré ça, je savoure cet instant en posant mes mains sur la tête d'Harry pour lui intimer un rythme plus soutenu sans le forcer. Un sourire vient éclairer mon visage, je me moquerai bien de moi-même pour ce fameux jour où j'ai compris qu'Harry Potter était bien plus qu'une simple histoire de cul. Je m'en veux, mais je crois bien que dans notre histoire, c'est lui qui remporte la palme d'or du Serpentard.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Nos affaires étaient prêtes depuis bien longtemps, nous attendions Dumbledore pour qu'il nous donne officiellement le droit de sortir d'ici et de rejoindre Poudlard. J'avais bien évidemment eu l'autorisation de sortir pour aller aux réunions de Mangemorts, mais c'est tout. Bien qu'après trois semaines à avoir un Gryffondor réchauffant mes draps, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de partir d'ici, même si c'était la maison lugubre de feu Black !_

 _Après trois semaines à s'envoyer en l'air plusieurs fois par jour, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante, bien que je sache habilement le cacher. Harry qui était devenu aussi très bon en Occlumencie ne montrait aucun sentiment. Pourtant, les quatre mètres qui nous séparaient étaient la preuve flagrante que quoiqu'il se soit passé, rien n'avait changée entre nous._

 _\- Continuez à travailler votre Occlumencie. Dis-je d'un ton sec après une heure de silence à attendre Dumbledore. Concentrez-vous sur votre entraînement et oubliez un peu vos hormones pour une fois. Dis-je en toute mauvaise foi, ses hormones ne m'avaient pas déplu pendant trois semaines… Je pense vous avoir marqué assez profondément pendant nos leçons, pour que vous n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai… Appris. Dis-je dans une phrase pleine de sous-entendus._

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, Professeur. Me répond-il son masque d'Occlumencie bien en place. Je ne l'oublierai pas. Je ne laisserai aucune distraction me troubler. Ne vous en faites pas pour les hormones. Je n'ai pas de petit-ami et n'en ai jamais eu, je n'oublierai donc pas mes objectifs._

 _À cet instant, j'ai dû le regarder presque choquer. Était-il possible qu'Harry Potter ait couché avec quelqu'un sans sentiment ? Pendant quelques secondes, j'en fus même à l'espérer, sinon les questions n'étaient que plus nombreuses._

 _\- Vous n'avez jamais eu de petit-ami ? Demandai-je en laissant transparaître un peu ma surprise. Une petite-amie ? Dis-je presque avec espoir._

 _\- Non, ma main droite seulement. Fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Vous étiez le premier. Fit-il toujours aussi calmement._

 _J'allais répliquer quand un bruit se fit entendre, Albus, bien évidemment. Harry partit sans demander son reste, me laissant ainsi, la tête remplie de questions sans réponses._

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

Harry était devenu un véritable expert quand il s'agissait de me faire jouir le plus rapidement possible. Il s'avère qu'étrangement, l'arrière de mon testicule droit est particulièrement sensible, le tout couplé avec un Harry me regardant avec un petit sourire pervers et le résultat fut ma jouissance immédiate sur son beau visage.

\- Oh, Merlin, je suis mort. C'est ça ? _Demandai-je haletant._

Un petit rire me répondit alors que j'avais encore les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, sous mes paupières flottaient encore l'image d'Harry recouvert de ma semence. Je rouvre les yeux quand je m'aperçois enfin qu'Harry s'est assis sur moi, le visage de nouveau propre. Je pose mes mains sur les cuisses nues qui sont de chaque côté de mon corps. Que j'aime cet homme.

\- Je t'aime. _Avouai-je dans un murmure._

Il me regarde presque surpris avant qu'un grand sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Il est plus qu'heureux d'entendre ce que je ne dis que trop rarement, je ne le mérite pas…

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour. _Murmura-t-il à mon oreille._

J'avais toujours pensé que c'était idiot d'être heureux d'entendre ces mots. Qu'il y avait plein de façon de le montrer, que ce n'était que de simple mot. Mais on ne peut pas savoir à quel point c'est important de le dire que quand on ressent le besoin de les entendre aussi. Il rayonne de joie à mes mots, et je dois avoir l'air tout aussi niais que lui. Il repose tout son poids sur moi et m'emporte dans une étreinte amoureuse que je savoure encore comme au premier jour…

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 _Le premier mois de l'année scolaire s'écoulait enfin, cela faisait un mois que je voyais Harry que pour les cours et le peu de fois où j'arrivais à le suivre dans les couloirs la nuit. À la reprise des cours, lui comme moi ne savions plus vraiment comment faire l'un avec l'autre, aucuns de nous deux n'avaient émis l'hypothèse que tout cela pourrait continuer. Sûrement pas de la façon dont on s'était quitté. Nous avons donc repris les mauvaises habitudes, insultes, sarcasmes et regards provocants._

 _Depuis un mois, je ne savais plus comment agir avec lui. Et c'est bien cela qui me troublait le plus, enfin, c'est ce que je me disais. Avant, je le haïssais, c'était simple, clair et concis ! Sauf qu'en trois semaines de cohabitation, en plus de la première à s'entretuer, j'avais appris à le connaître. Pendant six années, je l'ai écrasé, laminé, pour les fautes de son père, pour me rappeler mes fautes et mon amitié gâchée avec Lily. Je l'avais haï avant même de le voir, et je l'avais encore plus détesté quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois. À part le physique, il n'était en rien le sosie de son père, il n'était pas arrogant, il ne demandait pas sans cesse l'attention du monde et semblait même vouloir se fondre dans le paysage tout en voulant montrer qu'il était capable d'être utile._

 _Il n'était pas James, et j'étais en colère après lui de détruire l'image que j'avais de lui, de détruire cette haine que j'avais construite sur un enfant qui n'existait même pas tel que je me l'imaginais. Il n'était même pas le sosie de Lily, il n'en avait que les yeux magnifiquement verts, il avait encore plus de répartie qu'elle, bien que j'appris cela que pendant notre cohabitation forcée. J'avais découvert un garçon fougueux, passionné, attentif et intelligent, quand son amie Granger n'était pas là pour réfléchir à sa place. Il n'avait pas la réponse à toutes les questions, mais il savait ce qu'était la vie, parce qu'il avait déjà beaucoup perdu et que sa fin pourrait arriver à chaque instant. Il profitait de chaque moment, refusant de croire en un bonheur durable, car pour lui, il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait._

 _Trois coups frappèrent à ma porte, pile à l'heure. Potter est venu pour sa cinquième retenue, il ne reste plus qu'une semaine à faire. Je n'avais pas résisté, je me haïssais de me l'avouer, mais son corps me manquait et je l'avais suivi plusieurs jours avant de réussir à trouver une prétexte pour le coller deux semaines entières. Les retenues étaient le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour l'avoir près de moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais, peut-être qu'il me supplie de le baiser, là, sur mon bureau. Et que sans un mot je l'aurais pris, savourant une fois de plus l'étroitesse de son délicieux petit cul._

 _\- Entrez ! Dis-je de ma voix habituelle, froide et sèche._

 _Il entre silencieusement, me défiant de son regard de braise. Enlève sa cape et se met au travail. J'avais une vue magnifique sur ses fesses, parfois, j'en venais même à penser qu'il le faisait exprès, qu'il se tournait pour que je les voie, qu'il se penchait parfois pour me le montrer. Et je m'imaginais le prendre à même le sol entouré par mes chaudrons encore sales. Et à d'autres instants, j'en venais même à essayer de trouver une réplique venimeuse et blessante pour rejouer la scène de Square Grimmaurd. Mais je ne disais pas un mot, et lui non plus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma bouche refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir, pour une fois. Je n'avais pas encore compris que je voulais bien plus que de la baise pour oublier des mots blessants._

 _Je m'attendais à tout, à tout, sauf être appelé par le Lord qui semblait être dans une colère noire, vu la douleur dans mon bras. Je me suis levé comme remontée sur ressorts, Harry s'était tourné vers moi, surpris. Il avait vite compris, je ne sais comment, trop occupé à monter mes boucliers d'Occlumencies à leurs puissances maximales, ce soir allait être une dure soirée, je le sentais déjà._

 _\- Finissez votre travail et déguerpissez !_

 _\- Faites attention à vous ! Me répondit Harry d'une voix plus douce que ce qu'il m'accordait habituellement._

 _\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Potter ! Dis-je d'une voix dure, ému malgré moi par ses paroles. Merci._

 _J'avais murmuré ce dernier mot et n'étais même pas sûr qu'il l'ait entendu. Je ne m'en préoccupais même pas, la douleur s'intensifiait dans mon bras et c'était plus que mauvais signe. Je n'étais même pas sûr de revenir entier, ou même vivant…_

 _C'est pourtant bien mon corps qui rentra près de quatre heures plus tard. Mon corps, car mon esprit était bien cloisonné pour oublier toute douleur et réussir à rentrer dans mes cachots. Le Lord n'avait pas été aussi énervé depuis longtemps. Il avait appris qu'Harry Potter avait réussi à décupler sa puissance, il y avait même de vagues rumeurs comme quoi il serait plus puissant que lui. Cela ne lui avait pas plu, vraiment pas. Pas la peine de trouver des excuses, dans ces cas-là, il ne faut que courber l'échine et encaisser. Je n'avais pas été le seul à souffrir ce soir, mais j'avais été le principal. Étant à Poudlard, proche de Dumbledore et proche de Potter, j'aurais forcément dû être au courant._

 _Alors que je traînais mon corps jusqu'à mes précieux cachots, une voix dans ma tête me dit que je savais à quoi m'attendre en ne divulguant pas la puissance cachée d'Harry Potter. Mais même si c'était la mort qui m'attendait, je n'avouerais jamais au Lord à quel point je pensais que la victoire de Potter n'était plus un vague espoir, mais bien quelque chose de concret. Après tout, quand il n'était pas en cours ou dans la grande salle il s'entraînait dur dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Il avait déjà commencé l'année dernière, mais il semblerait que cette année était une année d'intenses entraînements, la fin était proche, nous le savions tous. Il n'avait refusé aucune aide en matière de conseil, mais avait strictement refusé de s'entraîner en présence de quelqu'un. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, et je comprenais encore moins pourquoi Albus semblait d'accord avec lui, je compris que bien plus tard. Harry Potter voulait protéger tous ceux qui l'entouraient, moins les gens sauraient à quel point il est puissant, plus ils seraient en sécurité. Il avait voulu nous protéger, même moi. Après tout, si je ne savais pas à quel point il était puissant, je ne pourrais pas mentir._

 _C'était sans compter sur un crétin de Serpentard, une fois n'est pas coutume. Drago Malfoy avait été écrire à son père qu'Harry Potter semblait de plus en plus absent auprès de ses amis et qu'il disparaissait de nombreuses heures. Il avait aussi écrit qu'il semblait avoir plus de puissance, étant donné qu'il l'avait cherché dans un couloir et que celui-ci lui avait simplement lancé un sort en informulé avant de partir. Ce n'était pas vraiment des preuves, juste un adolescent ne supportant pas qu'on l'ignore ainsi, et si en plus cela pouvait aider à redorer un peu le blason de la famille Malfoy… Son père avait bien entendu tout rapporté à son cher Maître, espérant se racheter un peu, peut-être récupérer au moins sa baguette. Quand le Lord avait compris que je ne savais rien, que j'ignorai la puissance de son pire ennemi, il avait retourné sa colère contre Malfoy, il devait encore y être à l'heure actuelle._

 _Je descendis difficilement les dernières marches, avec une jambe lacérée, forcément… Je prends soin de regarder derrière moi pour voir si mon sort fonctionne toujours, mais c'est bon, le sang s'efface bien à mesure que j'avance. J'aurais dû aller voir Pomfresh, je le sais, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Cette nuit encore moins que toutes les autres. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait parlé d'affaiblir Harry, j'en avais frémi d'horreur. Il avait ordonné qu'on s'en prenne à Lupin ou la famille Weasley. Je tiendrai bien évidemment Dumbledore au courant pour qu'il leur dise d'être sur leur garde. Mais le Lord n'en avait pas fini, il n'avait rien dit, mais ce simple plan n'avait pas assouvi sa colère. Il y aura autre chose pour détruire le Survivant, autre chose d'encore plus terrible, et je sentais déjà que j'allais devoir faire partie de cette mission. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était, mais je me détestais déjà._

 _Alors que je donnais le mot de passe, d'une voix rauque d'avoir laissé de rare cri de douleur m'échapper, Harry Potter apparut sur ma droite et se retrouva avec ma baguette sous le menton. Il ne semblait même pas surpris, n'avait esquissé aucun geste de peur ou de défense._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Potter ? Demandai-je froidement, mais la voix en triste état._

 _\- Je vous surveillais pour voir si vous alliez bien. Me répondit-il calmement._

 _\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Crachai-je hargneusement à son visage._

 _\- Ça, vous l'avez déjà dit, Professeur. Fit-il avec arrogance. Entrez et taisez-vous que je m'occupe de vous ! Reprit-il d'une voix autoritaire que je ne lui connaissais pas._

 _\- Je n'ai aucunement besoin que vous…_

 _\- Oui, oui, c'est ça… Fit-il en me poussant dans mes appartements._

 _Je n'opposais pas grande résistance dans mon état, et je ne me voyais pas lui lancer un sort. Et Merlin sait que j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide, bien que je ne l'avouerais pas à cet instant, encore moins à lui. Mon esprit se brouilla, mes boucliers d'Occlumencies s'affaiblissaient de minute en minute. Je ne sais pas si j'eus le temps de m'assoir sur mon canapé ou bien si je m'écroulai dessus que je fus déjà englouti par le néant. Une inconscience bienfaitrice où la douleur n'existait plus._

 _HPSS HPSS_

 _J'ouvre un œil et essaie d'attraper ma baguette, mais elle n'est pas sous mon oreiller comme d'habitude._

 _\- Votre baguette est sur la table de nuit. Murmura une voix assez éloignée de moi._

 _Je me repère rapidement dans la chambre et attrape rapidement ma baguette qui est à portée de main. Je me sens tout de suite plus rassuré, plus calme. Je me remets doucement les idées en place alors que j'ai la baguette pointée sur Harry Potter. Je finis par abaisser ma baguette mais regarde toujours mon élève, assis sur l'unique marche qui m'a valu bon nombre de trébuchement, au début. Et quand je suis saoule. Ou fatigué. Ou quand je lis en marchant._

 _\- Il est cinq heures du matin, nous sommes samedi et vous êtes resté inconscient quatre heures. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Personne ne vous a vu et vous n'avez laissé aucune trace de sang dans le couloir. Vous avez eu trois côtes cassées, un ligament de la jambe droite touché et un traumatisme crânien. Tout cela est déjà soigné, vous aurez juste un peu mal pour marcher pendant quelques jours, ne forcez pas sinon ça durera._

 _Je le regarde sans cacher ma surprise, comment sait-il ce que j'allais lui demander ? Même bien plus que ce que j'avais en tête quelques secondes auparavant._

 _\- Ce sont les mêmes questions qui me viennent en tête à chaque fois que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie après m'être évanouie pour je ne sais quelle raison. Fit-il un brin moqueur. Vous devriez dormir. Ajouta-t-il après quelques instants._

 _\- Et vous ?_

 _\- Moi ? Je vais aller dormir un peu. Répondit-il simplement en se levant._

 _Il chancela bien vite, semblant pris de vertige._

 _\- Venez dormir avec moi, je ne pense pas que cela vous fasse peur… Dis-je moqueur, bien qu'un peu inquiet._

 _\- Merci. Fit-il simplement avant de venir difficilement jusqu'au lit pour s'allonger à côté de moi._

 _Sa tête fut à peine posée sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit tout habillé. Je le suivis de peu, oubliant rapidement le petit sourire qui a orné mes lèvres pendant quelques secondes._

 _HPSS HPSS_

 _Je me lève deux heures plus tard, Harry dort toujours à côté de moi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé l'avoir dans mon lit pour une telle raison, ce n'est pas cela que j'avais imaginé. Je sors du lit en évitant de faire trop de bruit, mais mon colocataire semble avoir un sommeil de plomb, alors je vais prendre une douche et pars dans mon salon pour demander un petit-déjeuner aux elfes de maison._

 _Je pensais avoir quelques heures de tranquillité, c'est sans compter sur le directeur de cette école, bien trop fouineur pour mon propre bien. Je le laisse entrer après qu'il est frappé à ma porte en reproduisant ce son si caractéristique du début d'une pièce de théâtre qu'il aime bien reproduire en me rendant visite. Au moins, pas besoin de me demander qui est derrière la porte avant de l'ouvrir._

 _\- Bonjour, Severus. ! comment allez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il calmement en prenant place sur la seconde chaise que je lui présente, en face de moi, à ma petite table de salon._

 _\- Réunion difficile, hier soir. Dis-je simplement. Le Lord a appris que Potter avait certainement bien plus de pouvoir qu'on ne lui en accorde. Malfoy. Dis-je avant qu'il me pose la question. Un sort informulé de la part de Potter et un silence non apprécié pour sa Némésis et celui-ci s'est empressé d'écrire à son père que Potter est devenu surpuissant._

 _\- Pensez-vous qu'il retrouvera le bon chemin ? Me demanda pensivement Albus._

 _\- À moins d'un véritable électrochoc, j'ai bien peur que non. Répondis-je honnêtement. Monsieur Malfoy a été élevé sous l'idéologie de la supériorité du sang. Il est intelligent, c'est indéniable, mais son père ne lui a pas appris à penser par lui-même. On aurait pu penser que deux mois à vivre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'auraient réveillé, mais de toute évidence, ce n'est pas assez. Dis-je tristement en prenant mon thé._

 _\- Qu'a-t-il prévu pour Harry ?_

 _Je ne demande pas comment il peut savoir que le Lord prévoit quelque chose, j'imagine que c'est plutôt logique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce vieux fou sait encore tout, pourtant il a aussi besoin de moi pour savoir une partie de ce tout._

 _\- Lupin et les Weasley. Dis-je dans un souffle._

 _\- Je leur dirai de faire encore plus attention. Fit-il gravement, avant de reprendre un peu plus léger et surtout surpris. C'est la première fois que vous me dites que la réunion a été difficile, vous ne semblez pourtant pas être mal en point, bien au contraire. Un léger boitillement peut-être…_

 _\- J'ai rencontré Potter en revenant. Avouai-je simplement, je n'aurai pu lui cacher ça. Il avait une retenue avec moi hier soir et je suis partie alors qu'elle venait de commencer, il a dû m'attendre. J'aurais dû aller à l'infirmerie. Surtout, n'en parlez pas à Pomfresh ! Dis-je menaçant. Il m'a soigné et est parti._

 _Je n'avais pas avoué que je m'étais évanouie alors qu'il était là, encore moins qu'il était encore dans mes appartements, et même pire, que nous avions dormis dans le même lit ! Je me surpris à croiser les doigts sous la table pour espérer que pour une fois, il ne sache rien de toute cette histoire._

 _\- Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas dans son dortoir. Fit-il pensivement._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Si vous avez l'air aussi en forme, c'est qu'Harry a dû puiser dans sa magie pour vous soigner. Il doit être exténué à l'heure qu'il est. Il est sûrement parti dans la Salle-sur-Demande pour se reposer loin de tous._

 _\- Puiser dans sa magie ? Murmurai-je sans comprendre._

 _\- Oui, mon garçon. Fit Albus d'un ton à la fois paternel et moqueur. Harry cache bien des choses, je suis certain d'en savoir que trop peu à mon goût._

 _\- Le grand Albus Dumbledore m'avouerait-il qu'il ne sait pas tout ce qu'il se passe dans son école ? Dis-je franchement amusé._

 _\- Je l'avoue, juste pour cette fois. Fit-il, amusé lui aussi, avant de se lever. Je vais aller calmer Minerva une fois de plus._

 _\- Dites-lui qu'elle n'a plus l'âge pour courir après un lion. Continuai-je sur le même ton._

 _\- Êtes-vous fou ? Je suis encore jeune, je ne tiens pas à mourir tout de suite ! Fit-il faussement offusqué avant de sortir._

 _\- Encore jeune… Dis-je à haute voix en ricanant tout seul._

 _Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. J'avais largement eu le temps de me poser d'innombrables questions, c'est pour cette unique raison que la première chose que je fus capable de lui dire fut la plus ancienne question du monde._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _Harry me regarda longuement, un léger masque d'impassibilité cachant ses émotions tout en m'en laissant voir un peu. Le doute et l'inquiétude étaient prédominants, puis une détermination pleinement Gryffondoresque prit place quand il s'avança d'un pas sûr vers moi._

 _\- J'ai horreur de vous imaginer à genoux devant lui. Vous valez mieux que ça ! Dit-il en prenant ma tête dans ses mains et en posant son front contre le mien._

 _Ce geste intime et rempli de tendresse me plut plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. C'est avec la même douceur que j'ai posé ma main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi et l'embrasser comme nous ne l'avions jamais fait. Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien à nos précédents, il était empreint d'une douceur que je n'avais jamais partagée avec lui jusqu'ici. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire._

 _C'est avec un naturel déconcertant que je m'étais levé pour approfondir encore plus ce merveilleux partage. Sans même y prendre garde, nos émotions et nos corps prirent le dessus et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé allongé nu sur mon lit avec Harry en dessous de moi._

 _Les préliminaires avaient été longs et je l'avais préparé avec bien plus de soin qu'habituellement. Alors qu'avant je me serais enfoncé en lui et l'aurais pris avec sauvagerie, ne souhaitant que le rendre fou avant de jouir à mon tour, cette fois, chaque instant fut ponctué de caresses et de baisers. La différence était claire, nous ne baisions pas. Pour la première fois, nous faisions l'amour._

 _La jouissance amena une plénitude que je n'avais jamais connue, je n'avais pas fait qu'assouvir un besoin sexuel, c'était bien plus que ça. Et je le compris seulement deux heures plus tard alors que je me réveillais avec un Harry Potter endormi sur mon torse, mes bras entourant tendrement son corps. J'avais appris à connaître ce jeune homme, j'avais appris à l'aimer. J'étais tombé amoureux sans m'en rendre compte et sans savoir depuis quand je nourrissais des sentiments pour lui._

 _\- Je crois que je suis devenu fou ! Dis-je dans un murmure._

 _\- Alors comme ça nous sommes deux. Me répondit la voix endormie d'Harry._

 _Oui, on était deux et on le restera aussi longtemps que la vie nous le permettra. Cette idée me fit sourire avant de secouer la tête pour me sortir ces idées de la tête. Trop de Doloris, c'est sûrement ça !_

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

Les mots d'amours n'étaient venus qu'après cette fameuse soirée, une fois que nous avons compris que nous ne voulions plus nous quitter. Mon premier « _Je t'aime_ » vint quand j'offris la dernière virginité qu'il me restait à Harry. Après cela, tout n'avait été que bonheur entre nous deux.

Il était bien évidemment difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à Dumbledore mais nous pensons être assez discrets pour cela. Il en est de même pour le Lord Noir, mais il n'est pas à Poudlard lui, Merlin merci !

Depuis combien de temps Harry m'a enlevé mon pantalon ? Ce fut certainement ma dernière question cohérente. Je ne me demandai même pas quand Harry avait le lubrifiant qu'il insérait déjà un doigt en moi.

Je ne pris pas plus garde à la position que j'avais prise, à moitié allongé sur le canapé, les fesses sur le bord bien en avant pour qu'Harry puisse continuer ses si merveilleuses attentions. Je me mordis inconsciemment la lèvre quand il commença doucement à me masturber.

Si j'avais pu garder les yeux ouverts, j'aurais certainement vu son sourire éblouissant, mais j'étais bien trop occupé à savourer l'instant. Je fus rapidement au bord de l'extase, surtout quand mon amour prit mon sexe entre ses lèvres alors que trois de ses doigts me torturaient sans pitié.

Après cet épisode, si vous demandez à Harry, il vous dira que j'ai juré comme une salope pour qu'il me prenne sur-le-champ. Moi, je ne l'avouerai jamais bien que je sache parfaitement ce que j'avais pu dire à cet instant.

Mais il finit par céder et me pénétra avec une lenteur affolante et malgré ma position inconfortable, mes jambes aux creux de ses bras, je lui demande d'aller plus vite et plus fort. À mon plus grand plaisir, il accéda à ma supplique et finit presque par me prendre avec sauvagerie sous mes gémissements de plaisirs.

Le lendemain, je dirai certainement que je n'ai plus l'âge pour de telles positions, mais je ne pourrai regretter au vu du plaisir que j'ai pris. Harry a raison, il est bon de baiser parfois. Tant que ce n'est qu'avec lui !


	3. La folie du Lord

Beaucoup d'entre vous, voir la totalité, n'ont pas reçu de notification pour le chapitre 2, alors veuillez bien faire attention à l'avoir lu ;)

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : La folie du Lord_**

Agenouillé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je regarde Lucius se faire littéralement jeter à ses pieds. Il est totalement nu et les os encore un peu plus saillant que la semaine d'avant. Je crois que Lucius sera toujours présent lors de mes rendez-vous hebdomadaires, cela m'écœure toujours autant de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres assouvir ses besoins sur lui, mais le pire est que je sais qu'il s'imagine faire ça avec Harry.

Deux semaines que je dois faire semblant de violer Harry quasi quotidiennement. Après le dernier rendez-vous que nous avions eu, alors qu'il baisait Lucius sans aucune douceur, il m'avait ordonné de violer Harry tous les jours, voire plusieurs fois par jour. J'avais reçu quelques Doloris pour me rappeler l'honneur qu'il m'avait fait d'avoir le corps d'Harry Potter et que je devais donc en profiter et l'éduquer comme il se doit. Je ne me leurrai plus, il voulait faire d'Harry un esclave sexuel, peut-être pour les Mangemorts mais avant tout pour lui. Mais tant que je serai vivant, cela n'arrivera jamais, pas à Harry, mon Harry ! J'ai déjà bien assez culpabilisé à cause de cette mission complètement folle, bien qu'avec l'idée délicieuse d'Harry de me faire subir la même chose qu'à lui, je me sente beaucoup moins coupable. Mais j'aimerais l'entendre pousser ses gémissements de plaisir qu'il retient tant, et non entendre ceux de douleurs et ses supplications pour que j'arrête. Sans oublier les larmes qu'Harry arrive parfaitement à faire couler alors que je sais qu'il se retient de me demander d'y aller plus fort.

Je ne pensais pas haïr le Lord encore plus, pourtant, depuis cette mission ma haine ne fait que grandir. Et après cette réunion, il ne fait aucun doute que je le haïrai encore plus si c'est encore possible.

\- Il a l'air d'avoir un cul délicieux. _Fit le Lord avec un de ses sourires que je déteste, envieux._

\- Il est si étroit, Maître. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où je le prends, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est vierge comme à son premier jour. _Dis-je en retenant un frisson de dégout à l'idée de ce que je lui dis._

Le Lord me lance un autre Doloris, il est le rappel que je ne peux lui apporter ce qu'il veut dans l'immédiat. Alors que je me relève pour m'agenouiller de nouveau, je vois qu'il a écarté les jambes et je vois Lucius avancer vers lui comme un vieil habitué. Il écarte sa robe de sorcier avant d'ouvrir le pantalon du Lord pour en sortir un sexe fièrement dressé. Il le prend en bouche sans tarder et commence une fellation profonde alors que le Lord met déjà sa main sur sa tête pour aller encore plus loin. Je prends pitié de lui pendant une seconde, puis l'image d'un garçon de 13 ans étant obligé de faire la même chose à Lucius à la fin d'un raid me revient en tête. La pitié repart aussitôt. Vaut mieux lui qu'Harry.

\- Montre-moi de nouveau le dernier souvenir. _Ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux où je sentais la pointe d'excitation._

Je savais parfaitement ce qui l'avait excité le plus dans ce souvenir, cette chose que j'avais faite dans le feu de l'action. Je monte mes boucliers d'Occlumencies à fond et lui montre le souvenir voulu.

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _La veille au soir, alors que je me dirigeais vers mes cachots, je fis une rencontre « accidentelle ». Harry Potter errait tristement dans le couloir, seul. Quand il me vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. J'ai foncé sur lui et l'ai poussé dans la première salle vide du château. Salle de classe que j'avais préalablement sécurisée de plusieurs sorts anti-espionnages._

 _Harry se retrouva rapidement nu, plaqué sur une table. Sachant qu'il avait pris les potions pour le dilater comme il se doit, qu'il s'était sûrement préparé à l'avance pour que j'entre en lui plus facilement, sans oublier la potion contre la douleur au cas où et le sort de lubrification qu'il lançait en informulé, je le pris d'un coup de reins. Un cri de douleur étouffé par la main qu'il se mordait, ainsi que les sanglots qui secouaient son corps, rendaient la scène bien trop réaliste à mon goût. Mais c'est cela que voulait voir le Lord._

 _Je l'avais pris avec bestialité, puis un gémissement plus fort que les autres me fit perdre la tête. Dans le contexte, il pouvait facilement passer pour un cri de douleur retenu, mais je savais parfaitement que c'était un gémissement de plaisir quand j'avais touché sa prostate. J'avais agrippé ses cheveux pour le dominer encore plus, le faisant le cambrer plus qu'habituellement. Je pouvais presque sentir le Lord jubiler en voyant Harry dans cette position de totale soumission. Mais l'apothéose fut mes derniers mots alors que je me penchais pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Harry en donnant de violents coups de reins._

 _\- Une vraie chatte en chaleur. Dis-je en essayant de retenir mon orgasme alors que l'érection d'Harry frottait douloureusement contre la table. Une parfaite putain qui écarte les cuisses à volonté._

 _J'avais joui sur mes derniers mots, tout comme Harry qui sortit un son étranglé de sa gorge. J'avais assez honte de ce que je venais de dire, mais j'avais encore plus honte d'avoir été encore plus excité à mes propres mots. Bien sûr, il était hors question qu'Harry se transforme en prostitué et écarte les cuisses pour un autre que moi, mais ses mots crus me rappelaient nos trois premières semaines à baiser, et j'avais subitement envie de dire encore plus d'obscénité._

 ** _Fin du souvenir_**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'enfonça entièrement dans la gorge de Lucius pour jouir alors qu'il voyait la scène finale, où pour la première fois je parlais à Harry comme à un véritable esclave. C'est cela qui plaisait au Lord, en plus du fait que je lui tirai les cheveux pour le soumettre un peu plus à moi. Je voyais parfaitement qu'il n'était pas tendre avec Lucius, aujourd'hui n'était que la troisième fois où je le voyais se servir de lui, mais je ne pouvais qu'imaginer jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

Le Lord n'empêcha pas un gémissement grave de sortir de sa bouche, alors que Lucius suffoquait, ayant toujours le sexe du Lord entièrement dans sa bouche. Quand le Lord sembla satisfait, il le relâcha et je pus voir s'écrouler par terre pour reprendre sa respiration, du sperme et de la bave coulant de sa bouche jusqu'à son cou. L'honneur et la prestance d'un Malfoy doivent être partis bien loin à l'heure qu'il est.

Le Lord transforma son bureau en table d'écolier, comme celle sur laquelle j'avais baisé Harry dans mon souvenir, et sans grand étonnement il jeta Lucius dessus. Celui-ci n'avait même pas fini de reprendre son souffle qu'il se retrouva avec le sexe de son Maître en lui, les cheveux tirés en arrière pour le cambrer tout comme je l'avais fait avec Harry. Je n'avais jamais vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi violent, déjà qu'il n'était absolument pas pourvu de tendresse habituellement, là, il faisait presque preuve de cruauté. Il s'enfonçait avec une rapidité affolante dans Lucius, en se délectant des cris de douleur que sa putain, il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot cette fois, poussait.

Lucius n'était qu'un pantin entre ses mains. Quand il eut fini de se défouler, après avoir joui et lui avoir lancé plusieurs Doloris, il le laissa sur la table où je pus voir pour la première fois Lucius pleurer en silence de douleur. Cette fois, une pointe de pitié s'immisça en moi sans que je puisse la faire disparaître. Être le jouet sexuel du Lord ne devait vraiment pas être plaisant, et surtout bien douloureux. Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent là quand le Lord me donna une nouvelle mission.

\- Je ne peux attendre que tu puisses enfin me l'apporter, Severus ! Endoloris ! _Fit-il pour me punir de cette vérité._ Tu seras donc chargé de m'apporter un cheveu de Potter, j'ai encore un peu de Polynectar en réserve. Tu devras aussi en faire, et tâches à ce que les effets durs le plus longtemps possible !

Il me lança un nouveau Doloris pour me rappeler qu'à chaque fois la potion ne durait pas assez à son goût. Pourtant, les trois heures sont déjà un exploit quand on sait qu'il me la demande toujours à la dernière minute. Je repars en tremblant légèrement à cause des nombreux Doloris. Mais quand en partant j'ai vu les portes s'ouvrir encore une fois sur une grande partie des Mangemorts, apparemment prêts à prendre leur plaisir hebdomadaire, à chaque fin de rendez-vous avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'ai sûrement pas à me plaindre.

HPSS HPSS

\- Il veut un cheveu de Potter et du Polynectar.

J'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le lendemain de ma réunion avec le Lord, j'aurai bien été lui dire en revenant directement de la réunion, mais j'avais reçu un message un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour me dire qu'il désirait me parler le lendemain matin. J'avais donc patiemment attendu, car il fallait bien que je lui dise, il manquerait plus qu'un second Potter débarque à Poudlard. Je viens à peine de trouver un terrain d'entente avec le vrai, ce n'est pas pour en avoir un faux qui se balade impunément en faisant tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas dire non. _Fit un Dumbledore songeur._

\- Effectivement. _Répondis-je bien qu'il ne m'avait pas vraiment posé de question._

\- Bien. _Fit-il en me regardant de nouveau._ Prévenez-moi si vous savez ce qu'il compte faire.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. _Dis-je simplement en attendant qu'il me fasse part du sujet de sa convocation._

\- Finalement, cela ne fait que confirmer mon plan initial. _Fit-il sérieusement avant de se lever pour faire les cent pas derrière son bureau._ J'ai convoqué Harry à de nombreuses reprises. Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire, il est devenu un très bon occlumen, savez-vous ? _Fit-il sans vraiment me poser la question._

\- Il est assez doué, c'est vrai. _Dis-je avec dédain._

Un rire me répondit, je m'empêche de sourire, bien sûr qu'il est doué. Bien plus que je ne l'admettrai moi-même. Nous n'aurions d'ailleurs eu aucune chance de cacher à Dumbledore notre relation si cela n'avait pas été le cas, et ne parlons pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui aurait pu l'apprendre lui aussi. Bien que l'amour présent en Harry le révulse au plus haut point et fait qu'il ne peut rentrer dans son esprit sans en souffrir à présent.

Je regarde Dumbledore qui tourne encore et encore, je sais que même s'il se doute que son plan est le meilleur il se pose tout de même la question. Harry n'a rien voulu me dire des entrevues avec Dumbledore, outre le fait qu'il lui demandait sans cesse s'il allait bien et ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait bien sûr rien dit, et c'était déjà un exploit qu'Albus n'ait rien découvert. Harry avait l'air assez heureux en revenant de sa dernière entrevue, j'imagine que le plan allait plus ou moins me plaire, je me prépare donc à être totalement outré et révolté par une telle décision.

\- Harry m'a fait part de son envie de rester seul. _Commença Albus songeur._ Et il s'avère que cette année, personne ne veut rester à Poudlard, outre huit Serpentards, ainsi qu'Harry. Étant donné qu'au départ tous les Gryffondors avaient décidé de partir, Minerva a déjà prévu ses vacances en Écosse. _Fit-il en s'asseyant de nouveau pour me regarder dans les yeux._ Je vous demande donc, si cela ne vous dérange pas, de vous occuper en plus de vos Serpentards, d'Harry Potter.

Je laisse planer un long silence, alors qu'intérieurement je jubilais déjà.

\- M'occuper de mes Serpentards et d'Harry Potter ? _Demandai-je feignant de ne pas comprendre._ Voulez-vous dire que je serai seul pendant les vacances avec huit Serpentards, et qu'en plus de cette lourde tâche, j'aurai aussi à surveiller un gamin de Gryffondor ? _Demandai-je avec une incrédulité telle que je me félicitais intérieurement qu'elle ait l'air si vraie._

\- Je vous ferai remarquer, Severus, que tous les Serpentards restants sont dans des années inférieures à celle d'Harry.

Je fais un bref signe de la main signifiant que cet argument n'a aucun poids à mes yeux.

\- Et pour vous répondre. _Reprit rapidement Albus_. Oui, vous serez seul. Tous comme les élèves, la plupart de vos collègues préfèrent passer les vacances en famille, ne sachant jamais s'ils survivront jusqu'aux prochaines. _Fit-il avec sérieux._ De plus, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler et je serais absent la quasi-totalité des vacances, si ce n'est plus.

J'essaie de produire un visage à la fois atterré et en colère. Ce n'est pas simple alors je m'imagine quelques années en arrière quand j'étais dans ce même bureau à écouter Dumbledore me dire que si, Potter participerait au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cela doit fonctionner parce qu'il me regarde contrit et je sens qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit.

\- De plus. _Fit-il en essayant sûrement de trouver un moyen de m'annoncer ça._ Étant donné que vous serez seul au château, Voldemort ne devra pas apprendre qu'Harry y est présent avec vous seul. Harry ne se montrera pas et vous devrez juste vérifier s'il va bien et mange correctement.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'un Gryffondor comme Harry Potter ne se baladera pas dans tout le château ? _Fis-je venimeux en laissant une certaine pointe de colère monter dans ma voix._ J'en suis réduit à être la nounou de Potter ! _Crachai-je de colère._

\- Calmez-vous, Severus ! _Fit Dumbledore d'une voix autoritaire._ Harry ne vous causera pas le moindre ennui, soyez-en certain. D'une, parce que je lui ai demandé et qu'il n'a même pas essayé de me convaincre du contraire et de deux parce que si vous l'avez bien observé, Harry fait tout pour devenir invisible ces derniers temps.

\- J'avoue ne pas passer ma vie à « _observer_ » Potter ! _Dis-je avec fermeté._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, bien que plus de choses vous rapprochent, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser ! _Fit-il avec une certaine colère mêlée de lassitude._ Vous ferez comme cet été, vous mettrez vos différends de côté pour quelque temps.

Je le regarde et accepte de mauvaise grâce bien qu'intérieurement je sois au paroxysme de la jubilation. Toutes les vacances de Noël, ou tout du moins en grande partie, seul avec Harry. Alors que le directeur m'expliquait les différentes mesures de sécurité mises en place en cas d'attaque, je pensais déjà aux mesures que j'allais imposer à mes Serpentards.

HPSS HPSS

Après avoir longuement puni Harry de ne pas m'avoir prévenu des plans merveilleux d'Albus, pour une fois, je lui avais confié mon aversion à le rabaisser encore un peu plus, non je n'avais pas envie de le traiter de « _Putain bon qu'à écarter les cuisses_ ». J'avais été terriblement excité et j'en avais bien assez honte. Harry ne m'avait rien dit, ce qui m'avait paru étrange, mais plus encore était le sourire Serpentard qu'il m'avait donné à ce moment-là.

Mais je fus encore plus confus quand Harry me plaqua contre mon bureau alors que normalement c'était à moi de dominer. Je décide de le laisser faire, il me fait boire les diverses potions que nous avons en permanence sur nous, puis me lance un sort de lubrification. Je fus rapidement nu alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Rien que de le voir m'excite, alors de savoir qu'en plus il a changé nos plans me plaît encore plus. Il me prend dans de grands coups de reins qui allaient signer rapidement ma perdition, en plus de ma verge frottant douloureusement et délicieusement sur mon bureau. Ce fut pourtant autre chose qui signa ma perdition, quand Harry parla pour la première fois depuis le début de cette séance improvisée.

\- Alors Monsieur Snape… On aime écarter les cuisses, on aime se faire prendre profondément ? _Demanda perfidement Harry à mon oreille, je pouvais sentir son souffle difficile mais il ne faiblissait pas la cadence de ses coups de reins._ Réponds ! _Ordonna-t-il en donnant un coup de reins plus puissant qui me fit voir des étoiles quelques secondes._

\- Oui, j'aime ça ! _Répondis-je en haletant légèrement._

\- Tu aimes quoi ? _Fit-il simplement, je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix._

Il m'excitait à me parler ainsi, presque autant qu'à s'enfoncer en moi. D'ailleurs s'il ne le faisait pas déjà je le supplierais sûrement de le faire. Je ne pouvais plus réellement réfléchir mais je répondis quand même en ne sentant que ce point en moi contre lequel il tapait sans cesse.

\- J'aime écarter les cuisses pour que tu me prennes profondément !

Il n'y a que lui pour me faire dire des choses pareilles. Le pire est que j'avais terriblement envie qu'il continue à me parler ainsi, mon vœu fut exaucé.

\- Oh oui, Severus. Tu l'aimes, ma bite, toujours plus profondément dans ton délicieux cul étroit et chaud.

\- Oui, Harry ! Oui ! _Criai-je en balançant la tête en arrière, je perdais totalement le contrôle._ Enfonce-la bien profond !

\- Une vraie Putain. Comment te refuser ça ? _Fit-il en bougeant légèrement pour taper directement dans ma prostate, un cri de plaisir plus aigu sorti de ma bouche._

\- Oui, Harry ! Continue ! _Criai-je sans vraiment savoir ce que je disais._

Il me tira légèrement par les cheveux, me faisant me cambrer légèrement. Je sentais qu'il entrait encore un peu plus en moi, plus loin, c'était bon, trop bon. La force avec laquelle il me tirait les cheveux n'était qu'un plaisir en plus, c'était une très légère douleur que je ne sentais même pas tellement le plaisir était intense. J'étais presque à genou sur le bureau, les fesses bien plus bas pour qu'Harry me prenne aisément, je devais être dans une position de totale soumission. Harry devait avoir raison, je devais être une véritable Putain qui semblait en manque et cette idée ne me vexa même pas. C'était Harry qui me baisait et c'est tout ce qui comptait, c'est sa queue que je voulais et je l'avais profondément en moi. Je gémissais et criais comme un possédé, je ne voyais plus vraiment ce qui m'entourait et je ne sentais que sa main tirant mes cheveux et sa bite frottant rapidement et délicieusement en moi. Il tira un peu plus mes cheveux pour me coller à lui et passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, je formais un arc avec mon corps où la tension était à son maximum.

\- Tu es à moi, Severus ! À moi ! _Cria-t-il à mon oreille, mais je l'entendis à peine, bien trop pris dans mon plaisir._ Que moi… Droit de m'enfoncer… Dans ton cul ! _Fit-il difficilement._ Si étroit. Oh putain, Sev !

Il jouit en moi dans de grands coups de reins, je ne sais réellement quand j'ai moi-même commencé à jouir, mais j'avais l'impression que cela ne cesserait jamais. Mon corps était tendu dans un délicieux bien-être, l'orgasme était puissant et dévastateur. J'en avais connu des orgasmes avec Harry, certains plus puissants que d'autres, bien que tous satisfaisants. Mais celui-ci était différent, plus sauvage, plus bestial. J'avais été baisé et j'avais adoré ça.

Harry s'écroula sur moi alors que je m'écroulais moi-même sur le bureau sans même remarquer que je m'allongeais sur les preuves de mon indiscutable plaisir. Je détendis mes jambes douloureuses pour savourer ce nuage post-orgasmique dans lequel je nageais avec plaisir et délectation.

\- Ça ne t'a pas déplu. _Affirma Harry après de très longues minutes à reprendre notre souffle._

Il se dégage doucement de moi et s'assied sur la chaise de la table que nous venions de malmener. Je tourne la tête pour tomber directement dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. S'il y a encore quelques mois j'avais osé imaginer cette situation, je me serais imaginé le voir plein d'arrogance, entièrement fier de m'avoir dominé ainsi. Mais il n'en était rien, il avait simplement l'air heureux et tant d'amour et de tendresse brillaient dans ses yeux que je ne pourrai jamais douter que mon plaisir passerait toujours en premier.

Je me relève doucement en me tenant discrètement à la table, j'avais encore les jambes tremblotantes par cet orgasme des plus explosifs. Je récupère mes affaires pour me rhabiller en silence. Je regardais Harry se décomposer sur place, inquiet de mon silence et du masque froid que j'avais remis en place. Une fois totalement habillé, je m'approche de lui.

\- Oh non, ça ne m'a pas déplu, Monsieur Potter. _Dis-je calmement, son corps se détendit immédiatement._ Mais il me semble que vous n'avez, une fois de plus, pas écouté les consignes. _Accusai-je froidement alors qu'il me regardait sans comprendre._ Il me semble, Monsieur Potter. Que c'était à moi de « _m'enfoncer dans ton cul_ ».

Sans attendre, je lui tends les fioles de potions et me poste à mon bureau. Il sait déjà ce qu'il doit faire, nous recommençons tout depuis le début, comme prévu en cas de loupé. Il se lève et sort dans le couloir, puis quelques minutes plus tard entre de nouveau. L'illusion peut commencer.

HPSS HPSS

\- Comme ça ?

Je vis Harry se concentrer et prendre une expression vide, vide de vie. Je retins un frisson d'effrois à voir son regard devenir ainsi. Décidément, il a bien appris l'Occlumencie !

\- Parfait. Tu vas devoir montrer cette expression de plus en plus souvent. _Dis-je calmement en ne montrant pas mon trouble._

\- Je commence quand je me crois seul et au fil des semaines je le prendrai de plus en plus souvent. _Promit-il._ Quand crois-tu que nous serons obligés de le rejoindre ?

\- Il m'a demandé un de tes cheveux pour faire un double de toi. _Dis-je pensivement._ Ton double devrait le calmer pour un petit moment. Mais je pense que d'ici un ou deux mois, nous ne pourrons plus attendre et mettre le plan à exécution.

Un silence s'éternise, un silence tranquille et songeur. Ma vie a tellement changé depuis quelques mois, comment pourrai-je me passer de ses instants ? Je ne le pourrai pas, je le sais déjà. J'ai envie de me lancer un Doloris rien qu'à me le dire à moi-même, mais je suis bien devenu accro à Harry Potter. Le pire c'est que ce morveux arrive bien trop souvent à me faire comprendre son point de vue dégoulinant de bons sentiments et d'amour.

\- Aller je dois y aller. _Fit-il en se levant d'un bond._ Vivement demain soir, on sera un peu plus tranquille pour les vacances.

\- Je te retrouve demain soir. Après la réunion.

\- D'accord ! _Ajouta-t-il en souriant avant de venir m'embrasser tendrement._ Je t'aime. _Murmura-t-il avant de partir sans se retourner._

\- Moi aussi. _Murmurai-je alors que la porte se refermait déjà derrière lui._

C'est l'une des raisons qui faisait que j'avais hâte d'en finir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en plus du fait que je n'en pouvais plus de m'agenouiller devant ce simulacre d'homme. Je voulais pouvoir m'afficher avec Harry, ou plutôt montrer à tous qu'Harry n'appartenait qu'à moi ! J'étais inquiet qu'il change d'avis une fois toute cette histoire finie, j'avais aussi peur qu'il n'en ressorte pas vivant. J'essaie de chasser cette idée de ma tête, Harry survivra, il ne peut en être autrement. Notre plan n'est sûrement pas infaillible, mais je vais tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte en cas de problème. Quitte à ce que j'y perde la vie.

HPSS HPSS

J'étais une nouvelle fois agenouillé devant le Lord. Après une bonne heure à défouler sa colère sur moi parce que je lui avais dit que Potter ne serait pas à Poudlard et que je ne pourrais donc plus lui montrer de « _souvenirs_ », il avait fini par se calmer et regarder nos illusions de la semaine. Il venait tout juste de finir et à mon grand étonnement, il ne fit pas venir Lucius, c'était la première fois depuis maintenant un mois. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être soulagé ou inquiet.

\- Tu m'as apporté un cheveu de cette catin ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide._

\- Oui, Maître. Et du Polynectar le temps que je puisse finir celle sur le feu.

\- C'est parfait mon Serpent ! _Répondit-il en lançant un Accios sur ce que je lui tendais._ Je pourrai me divertir, puisque tu ne pourras m'apporter l'humiliation quotidienne de cette délicieuse petite pute. _Fit-il avec colère en me lançant un nouveau Doloris._

Pendant que je me relevais, il mit le cheveu dans la gourde de Polynectar, de la fumer sortit de la gourde et je vis le Seigneur des Ténèbres presque surpris de ce qu'il voyait.

\- Une couleur dorée, claire et brillante. Décidément, Potter doit être très bon. _Fit-il avec un rire qui me fit froid dans le dos._

Il appela l'un des gardes qui était à l'extérieur de la pièce et lui demanda d'aller faire boire une petite dose de potion à quelqu'un qui semblait enfermé depuis quelques heures. L'un de mes pires cauchemars allait se réaliser, je l'avais vu venir depuis la demande de Polynectar et du cheveu d'Harry. Malgré tout, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la vue du Lord violant une copie d'Harry.

\- Tu dois me faire part d'une chose ? _Demanda le Lord en tournant autour de moi._

\- Oui, Maître. _Avouai-je calmement, mes défenses bien en place._ J'ai trouvé un puissant collier que j'aimerai faire porter à Potter.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- C'est un collier de luxure. Il exacerbe chaque toucher et l'obligera à m'en demander encore plus pendant l'acte, et ce, même si je lui fais mal. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il se rendra compte de ce qu'il a dit et fait. _Dis-je en récitant mon monologue par cœur, avant d'ajouter un argument qui plairait sans aucun doute au Lord._ Qu'il prenne plaisir ou qu'il ait mal, il n'en sera que plus honteux.

\- Montre-moi ce collier. _Ordonna-t-il d'une voix venimeuse._

Je sors le collier, une fine chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de Cygne avec au milieu du corps un magnifique rubis parfaitement bien taillé. Je répugne à le lâcher une fois que la main du Lord se referme sur mon magnifique présent, pourtant je lui laisse à contrecœur, il ne pourra de toute manière pas s'en servir.

\- Il ne peut être mis que si la personne l'accepte et pourra être retiré uniquement par celle l'ayant mise. Même le porteur ne pourra le faire.

Le Lord me redonna le collier à contrecœur. Voulait-il l'utiliser sur le substitut d'Harry ? Merlin merci, ça ne sera jamais le cas. Ce collier est à moi, il vient de ma famille ! J'aurai presque envie de lui jeter cette information à la figure, mais je ne dis rien. Mon masque bien en place, je ne dois pas flancher, pas maintenant.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire en sorte qu'il accepte de le porter ? _Demanda-t-il calmement alors que des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir._

\- C'est bientôt Noël et je suis invité à la demeure familiale du chien ! _Dis-je avec dégout._ Dumbledore ne pourra pas venir, je lui apporterai avec un message qui semblera écrit de sa main disant que le collier est un collier de protection. Il ne pourra pas refuser de le porter et encore moins que je l'aide à le mettre. Et après cela, je lui dirai que le collier ne fait que lui faire dire ce qu'il veut réellement. Il n'osera même pas parler du collier à ses amis après m'avoir supplié de le prendre.

Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait pu me répondre, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître de nouveau le garde avec cette fois-ci Harry Potter, tout du moins, quelqu'un enfermé dans son corps. Je retiens un frisson d'horreur et de dégout. Le Lord fait signe au garde de partir et tourne autour de la copie de mon amant. J'y croirais presque, il est en tout point identique, normal pour du Polynectar, mais il a aussi les vêtements Gryffondor et les lunettes. Mais il y a une seule chose que le Polynectar ne peut reproduire, c'est la façon de se comporter. Et il est certain que le Survivant ne baisserait jamais les yeux devant le Lord, et encore moins se mettre à genou.

Le Lord s'arrêta devant lui et ouvrit sa robe de sorcier pour accéder à son pantalon. Sans grand étonnement, la Copie-Potter se retrouva avec le sexe du Lord en bouche. J'avais beau savoir que ce n'était pas réellement Harry, ce n'en était pas moins difficile à regarder, et le Lord voulait que je regarde. Il s'enfonçait dans sa gorge sans aucune considération pour ses larmes, pour les hauts le cœur que l'on voyait ou même pour la respiration que l'on entendait de plus en plus difficile. Le Lord aimait ça, bien plus qu'avec Lucius. Était-ce lui ? Non, je ne pense pas. Cela me fut confirmé quand il appela le garde une nouvelle fois pour lui ordonner d'aller chercher Lucius.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bout de son plaisir, chose qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais laissé voir, il se retira de la bouche de la Copie-Potter que je refusais d'appeler autrement. Il l'attrapa férocement par la main et le traîna jusqu'à son trône pour s'assoir dessus et déshabilla la Copie-Potter d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Non, je vous en supplie… _Fit la voix sanglotante d'Harry._

\- Oh oui, supplie-moi, Harry !

Sans attendre, le Lord attrapa le substitut d'Harry par les hanches et le fit s'empaler sur sa verge. La Copie-Potter pleura encore plus et cria de douleur sous l'intrusion, il voulut se débattre mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un sort pour lui lier les mains dans le dos. Heureusement qu'étrangement le Lord n'y avait pas été d'un coup de reins sec et puissant. Il était lent, presque doux, ce qui était plus que perturbant. La Copie-Potter pleurait toujours mais en silence quand le Lord fut arrivé au fond de lui. Le Lord l'allongea un peu plus sur lui et lui fit écarter les jambes, j'avais l'impression de me revoir avec Harry lors de notre première illusion, sauf qu'avec moi Harry bandait et je l'avais masturbé. Je pus voir sans l'ombre d'un doute que le jeune homme saignait, sans préparation et en plus pour des chairs aussi étroites que celles d'Harry, cela ne m'étonnait même pas. J'eus pitié pour la personne qui devait subir ce traitement.

\- Humm, aussi étroit et serré que je me l'étais imaginé ! Délicieux ! _Fit le Lord avec un sourire de plaisir que je ne lui connaissais pas, puis il se mit à siffler en Fourchelang alors qu'il commençait à bouger dans la Copie-Potter._

Le garde entra de nouveau, jeta Lucius au pied du Lord et observa la scène devant lui avec un sourire pervers. Il ressortit à contrecœur avant de recevoir un Doloris bien placé. Mon regard se reporta sur Lucius, il avait toujours l'air aussi maigre mais ce n'était pas cela le plus choquant. Il bandait, il était en érection devant la vision du Lord pénétrant le substitut d'Harry Potter. Lucius commença même à se toucher sous le sourire énigmatique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que se passe-t-il ? Avant que j'aie pu comprendre, le Lord jouit au plus profond de la Copie-Potter et le retourna pour l'agenouiller de nouveau devant lui.

\- Tu as été une très bonne catin, Lucius. Viens donc prendre notre cher ami, tu l'as bien mérité ! _Fit-il en enfonçant sa verge molle dans la bouche du substitut._

\- Merci, Maître. C'est un honneur.

La pitié que j'avais ressentie depuis la fois où j'avais vu Lucius pleurer sous les coups de butoirs du Lord s'envola aussitôt. Il se plaça derrière le jeune homme alors que du sang et du sperme coulaient de lui et sans aucun égard pour lui, comme avait agi le Lord une semaine plus tôt avec lui, il s'enfonça d'un coup de rein puissant. La Copie-Potter voulut crier mais le Lord qui était de nouveau en érection s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa gorge. Je vis avec écœurement les deux hommes prendre leur plaisir sans même se soucier de celui en dessous d'eux.

Je me demandais encore pourquoi Lucius avait eu ce « _privilège_ », le Lord n'accorde rien sans compensation et depuis plus d'un an Lucius était tombé aussi bas qu'un moldu pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était même devenu son objet sexuel, à lui et à tous les Mangemorts. En tout cas, j'espérai sincèrement être abstenu de devoir moi aussi violer cette Copie-Potter, parce que même si j'y étais contraint, il est certain que je ne pourrai pas avoir d'érection. Sans oublier que ma conscience ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Alors que je captais le regard du Lord sur Lucius, je compris avec horreur le pourquoi d'une telle mise en scène.

\- Oh, merci Maître ! J'ai l'impression qu'il se resserre encore plus. _Fit-il dans de grands coups de reins en haletant sans honte son plaisir._

\- C'est normal mon petit Lucius. _Fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un ton doucereux._ Celui que tu baises maintenant avec tant de délicatesse est vierge.

On pouvait effectivement voir les changements commencer à opérer. Il grandit un peu, les cheveux se firent plus longs et aussi blonds que celui de Lucius. Puis le corps s'étoffa un peu plus pour prendre complètement l'apparence de Drago Malfoy.

\- Draco ? _Fit Lucius, choqué._

Mais contrairement à ce que je pouvais penser, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il s'enfonça encore plus violemment dans son propre fils et jouit quelques secondes plus tard alors que le Lord faisait de même dans la bouche du jeune homme.

Lucius se retira et recula de plusieurs pas, choqué de ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout, malgré tous les nombreux viols qu'il avait commis, il avait toujours fait en sorte que ses victimes ne ressemblent pas, ni de près ni de loin à son propre fils. Et aujourd'hui, il l'avait violé et même quand il l'avait reconnu, il avait continué jusqu'à la jouissance.

Le Lord jeta Drago au pied de son père et se rhabilla rapidement. Drago pleurait sans honte, je me fis la réflexion triste et amère que cela allait sûrement être l'électrochoc dont il avait besoin. Même si le prix pour l'avoir était dur et allait continuer à l'être, Drago Malfoy était peut-être un gamin arrogant qui n'avait jamais réellement pensé par lui-même, mais il ne méritait pas ça.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de Lucius et le contourna pour finir par se poster derrière lui. Il murmura, d'une voix parfaitement audible pour tous, à l'oreille de Lucius.

\- Tu as pris grand plaisir à obéir à mes ordres, pour une fois, Lucius.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous obéir, Maître.

\- Bien évidemment. _Fit le Lord d'un ton condescendant._ Je vais donc te poser une question. Qui, de toi ou de ton fils, sera chargé de divertir mes loyaux sujets ?

Le Lord gardait un masque froid, mais on pouvait voir ses yeux rouges s'illuminer dangereusement. Les questions du Lord étaient souvent des questions pièges, celle-ci l'était à n'en pas douter. Pourtant Lucius semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir, ou bien était-il trop épuisé pour cela.

\- Draco. _Répondit-il sans réfléchir alors que son fils laissa échapper un hoquet de peur._

\- Lucius… Mon bon Lucius… _Fit le Lord avec un sourire qui ferait trembler Lucius s'il le voyait._ Pourquoi donc choisirai-je ton fils au lieu de toi ?

\- Il est plus jeune. _Fit Lucius à toute vitesse._ Il n'a jamais servi avant aujourd'hui.

Le Lord rit d'un rire froid, la réponse ne lui plaisait pas et moi-même ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Le Lord prendrait autant de plaisir à voir le fils comme le père se faire violer par ses Mangemorts, non ? À cet instant, je n'en fus pas sûr, même Lucius sentait qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait. Le pire pour moi, c'était qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit sur son propre fils. Je voulais sortir au plus vite de ce manoir de fous.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un père doit agir comme cela. _Fit le Lord en sifflant dangereusement._ Oh, ne crois pas que ton fils ne va pas me servir, et payer pour tes erreurs ! _Siffla-t-il avant de lui lancer un puissant Doloris qui dura de longues secondes pendant lesquelles Lucius criait de douleur._ Mais au vu de ton comportement, tu aimes être à cette place, tu y resteras donc !

Le Lord lança un Imperium sur Lucius, celui-ci se mit à quatre pattes, les jambes bien écartées et le dos cambré pour mettre en évidence son cul. Les Mangemorts allaient adorer.

\- Fais-moi une réserve de potion de luxure pour samedi prochain ! _M'ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres._ Et puisque tu vois Harry Potter dans la semaine, tâche au moins de le prendre plusieurs fois dans ce laps de temps ! _Fit-il avant de me lancer un Doloris préventif._

\- Et pour le collier, Maître ? _Demandai-je au risque de recevoir un autre Doloris._

Il regarda longuement Drago avant de lui lancer un sort de Lévitation, le jeune homme ne réagit même pas, il était prostré en position fœtale.

\- Le cheveu de Potter et le Polynectar sont des compensations suffisantes. Si tu veux l'entendre te supplier de le baiser plus fort, je te l'accorde. J'espère au moins que les prochains souvenirs seront à la hauteur. _Dit-il en portant vers une petite porte, signifiant la réunion terminée._

Les grandes portes s'ouvrir et comme d'habitude je partis avant même que tous les autres Mangemorts soient rentrés. L'exception était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'assistait pas au spectacle, ce n'est pas pour ça que cela serait moins douloureux pour Lucius. Je chasse rapidement la pitié qui veut s'immiscer en moi, il a voulu vendre son fils à sa place. Je ne dois pas avoir de pitié pour un homme comme ça.

Je pars dignement en essayant de ne pas courir jusqu'à la sortie. Je transplane devant les portes de Poudlard et c'est avec soulagement que je vomis dans l'herbe. Ce soir, c'était trop, vraiment trop. Je n'avais pas vomi au retour d'une réunion depuis l'horrible raid du 2 juin 1978, où Avery, Mulciber et Malfoy avaient dépecé vivant, un homme, ce après avoir violés sa fille de treize ans devant ses yeux. Je n'avais pas pu dormir pendant de longues semaines après cela. Non, Malfoy méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Pas son fils.

Je me dirige d'un pas sûr vers le bureau directorial, Albus m'avait confirmé attendre mon passage avant de partir.

HPSS HPSS

\- Il a transformé Drago Malfoy en Harry Potter _. Dis-je d'un ton qui ne trahissait pas mon envie de vomir à nouveau devant les images qui passaient devant moi._

\- J'imagine que nous ne pouvons rien faire ? _Demanda-t-il semblant avoir pris dix ans de plus._

\- J'en ai bien peur. Il pait les erreurs de son père. Quand nous le retrouverons à la rentrée, si nous le retrouvons, il ne sera plus le même.

\- J'essaierai de trouver un moyen de l'en sortir. Malheureusement, je n'ai que peu d'espoir. _Dit-il tristement._ Retournez dans vos cachots, mon ami. Vous avez dû avoir une longue soirée.

Je me lève sans rien répondre, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre une douche et allait me coucher.

\- Bon voyage, Albus.

\- Bonne vacance, Severus.

HPSS HPSS

Je ne me revis pas descendre jusqu'aux cachots, encore moins me déshabiller pour entrer dans la douche. Mais maintenant que l'eau brulante coulait sur moi, je la savourais comme il se doit. Peu à peu, je compartimentais les nouveaux souvenirs de la soirée auxquels je ne voulais plus jamais penser, et après un long moment je finis par me laver et sortir de la douche.

Je vais comme un automate dans mon lit, sans même adresser un mot à Harry, sans même le regarder, c'était trop dur pour l'instant. Une fois sur le côté je sens un corps s'approcher du mien ainsi qu'un torse se coller à mon dos puis un bras vint me serrer contre ce corps chaud.

\- Je t'aime. _Me murmura Harry._

\- Non. _Murmurai-je aussi._ Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, pas après ce soir.

\- C'est Voldemort, Severus. C'est lui qui détruit nos vies.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. _M'accusai-je._

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu serais mort et les choses que tu as vues se seraient passées quand même.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Harry. _Dis-je dans un murmure presque inaudible._

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Severus. Dors, mon amour. _Fit-il et mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls._


	4. Les vacances

Ça me fait toujours sourire de lire autant de pitié pour Draco, car c'est vraiment une personne que je n'apprécie que très peu... Mais pour ce coup-là, j'avoue que la pilule est difficile à passer. Ce que Draco a vécu est assez horrible et vous imaginez très bien la suite... Mais... Hey bah, vous verrez lundi ! ^^

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews et j'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Les vacances**_

\- Le petit-déjeuner sera servi entre 8h et 9h30. Le déjeuner entre 12h et 13h30 et le repas entre 20h et 21h30. Si vous arrivez en retard ce n'est pas mon problème, vous attendrez le prochain repas et interdiction d'aller aux cuisines ! _Dis-je d'une voix forte et autoritaire._ Vous avez interdiction de dépasser les limites de Poudlard et de jouer au Quidditch sans mon autorisation préalable. Peu m'importe ce que vous faites de vos journées, vous pouvez vous entretuer si ça vous chante. Mais faites ça en silence, sans bain de sang et à des heures raisonnables pour que je puisse constater l'heure du décès. Est-ce clair ?

Je regarde mes huit Serpentards qui hochent la tête d'un air incertain et craintif. Trois sont de premières années, un de seconde, deux de quatrièmes et deux de cinquièmes. Ils me regardent avec des yeux ronds comme des vifs d'or et j'espère bien qu'ils garderont en tête mes recommandations jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de soigner des bobos en tout genre ou de surveiller une partie de Quidditch, mais pour le coup, il y a peu de chance qu'ils demandent à en faire.

\- Il n'y a dans le château que vous, moi, Rusard ainsi que le Professeur Dumbledore qui à cause d'un incommensurable travail pour faire tenir cette misérable école debout, ne pourra pas se joindre à vous pour les repas. Oui, je dis vous parce que je n'y serai pas ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous surveiller. Mais sachez que je serai au courant du moindre de vos faits et gestes ! De plus, si vous êtes malades vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a que moi, donc tâchez de ne pas me déranger pour rien !

Nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif, finalement j'aime plutôt cette bande d'imbéciles qui a préféré rester au château, au moins ils ne tenteront pas tous de faire les pires âneries du monde dès que j'aurai fait demi-tour.

\- Parlons tout de suite du pire. _Dis-je en soufflant pour montrer mon agacement._ Pour le repas du réveillon de Noël, voulez-vous que je sois présent ?

Mes serpents se regardent, incertains de devoir avouer la vérité.

\- C'est réglé, je n'y serai pas et tant mieux ! Ça sera donc ici de 20h30 à 22h30 avec toutes les joyeusetés habituelles. Sauf que, merci, Merlin, je n'y assisterai pas. Dumbledore sera aussi absent pour ce repas, il a retrouvé la raison et préfère le fêter seul dans son bureau plutôt qu'avec vous. Et dernier point, vous devrez être dans vos salles communes à 23h, minuit et demi pour le réveillon de Noël. Je viendrai vérifier ! Des questions ?

Mes Serpentards se regardent une nouvelle fois, Merlin soit loué, c'est terminé.

\- Bien. Bonne vacance.

Je me retourne et pars dans une envolée de cape. J'entends des « _Merci, Monsieur_ » mais n'y prête pas attention. Les vacances vont être bien meilleures que ce que j'avais prévu à la base. Dumbledore est absent, bien que j'ai dit le contraire aux élèves pour qu'aucuns ne puissent prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rusard comme chaque année polit ses chaînes et je suis seul avec que des Serpentards, sans oublier le lion bien caché milieu du lot.

Sous les conseils d'Harry, j'avais été en cuisine pour demander aux elfes de maison de surveiller mes Serpentards en toute discrétion. Ils allaient donc me tenir au courant s'il y avait le moindre problème, ils s'étaient empressés d'approuver et en étaient même plutôt heureux car il y avait beaucoup moins de travail pour eux pendant ces vacances. C'est donc assez serein que je retourne dans mes cachots.

\- Ça a été rapidement expédié, non ? _Demanda Harry en sortant sa tête de sous sa cape d'invisibilité après être entré dans le salon._

\- Les Serpentards comprennent vite, eux ! _Dis-je d'un ton narquois._ Allez, retire cette cape que je puisse enfin te baiser.

\- Je pensais que tu ne le dirais jamais ! _Fit-il en retirant sa cape, laissant voir son corps totalement nu._

\- Tu… Tu n'avais rien sous ta cape ? _Demandai-je terriblement excité à cette constatation._

\- Non. _Fit-il avec insolence._ Mais je croyais que tu voulais me baiser ?

\- Insolent ! _Dis-je en lui sautant dessus._

Je l'ai dévoré longuement, plusieurs fois et il m'a supplié un nombre incalculable de fois. Le tout en criant mon nom d'une façon si érotique que je n'ai pas pu résister plus longtemps. Les vacances ont enfin commencé.

HPSS HPSS

Les deux premiers jours avaient été les pires, mes Serpentards ne semblaient pas croire que je pouvais être partout. Pourtant je l'étais, quand deux avaient voulu sortir après le couvre-feu, quand un avait voulu aller en cuisine parce qu'il s'était levé à 11h ou encore quand trois étaient partis en expédition pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais un Serpentard comprend vite, et après six colles d'une semaine mises pour la rentrée, ils n'avaient plus fait un seul écart.

Nous avions donc pu avoir la joie d'aller dans la salle de bain des Préfets tous les deux sans nous soucier des huit parasites extérieurs. Pour une fois, j'avais envie de remercier Potter Sr pour la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur.

Je m'amuse à regarder la magie que fait Harry sans même s'en apercevoir. Nous sommes immergés dans l'eau bien chaude de l'immense baignoire de la salle et Harry qui n'est autre part que dans mes bras a les yeux fermés et semble rêvasser. Sûrement, parce que des bulles de savon s'envolent dans les airs pour former des petits cœurs.

\- Harry ? _Dis-je tout bas._

\- Humm ? _Fit-il simplement._

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce que tu fais dans la Salle-sur-Demande ? _Demandai-je enfin après m'être posé la question de nombreuses fois._

\- Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. _Répondit-il simplement._ Tu voudrais savoir ? _Demanda-t-il surpris alors que toutes les bulles de savon en forme de cœur explosaient._

\- Oui. _Dis-je honnêtement._

Il se retourne pour me regarder, son sourire éclaire son visage. Il me regarde l'eau et celle-ci commence à mouvoir en petite vague, puis de plus en plus grande mais juste devant lui. Il forme un pont avec l'eau et je peux voir différentes formes, dauphins, sirènes et poissons sautaient au-dessus.

\- Tu maîtrises la magie sans baguette ? _Demandai-je émerveillé, une magie aussi puissante sans baguette est rare._

\- Oui, j'en ai encore besoin pour les sorts très puissants ou la vieille magie. _Dit-il sans sembler se rendre compte que cela était déjà beaucoup pour un sorcier lambda._ Je te montrerai mes compétences aux combats plus tard, mais avant cela je n'ai pas fini de te montrer tout ce que je peux faire dans l'eau…

Son sourire m'indiqua que la suite n'allait pas être une démonstration de combat. Peut-être un tout petit peu… C'est comme si une force invisible m'avait fait joindre les mains dans le dos pour les lier. Puis je sentis comme des courants dans l'eau, courants qui frôlaient sans gêne mon entrejambe qui se fit de plus en plus réactif, surtout quand je sentis mon gland être un peu plus comprimé dans l'eau.

\- Merlin, Harry… C'est… Sensationnelle… _Haletai-je difficilement en rejetant la tête en arrière._

\- Et ça ne fait que commencer, mon amour. _Fit Harry qui s'était placé derrière moi sans que je le remarque._

Il colla son corps au mien, je pus sentir au niveau de mes mains liées son sexe en érection, mon petit lion était déjà bien excité. Je ne pouvais me réjouir de ce constat car de l'eau m'écartait les jambes. Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon corps, l'eau était comme une force invisible qui me contrôlait et me torturait délicieusement en même temps.

Harry plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et je sentis une décharge parcourir mon corps jusqu'à mon sexe. Il me rendait fou et j'en voulais encore ! Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à mes tétons pour les faires rouler entre ses doigts. Pendant ce temps, j'avais l'impression qu'une main me masturbait délicieusement, parfois lentement avec une légère pression et d'autres fois bien plus rapidement en me comprimant férocement. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, j'étais à sa merci. L'eau pouvait être si douce et légère, ou une véritable furie, c'était étrange d'être touché par elle mais pas moins délicieux.

\- Harry… Harry. Harry ! _Criai-je en éjaculant, mon corps tremblant._

J'avais l'impression d'être hypersensible à tout, j'entendais avec une clarté parfaite le souffle difficile d'Harry. Je sentais très nettement son érection fourrée entre mon dos et mes mains, lui procurant certainement ainsi une délicieuse pression. Mais plus que tout, je sentais cette eau qui continuait encore et encore à aller et venir sur mon sexe plus que sensible, semblant vouloir me rendre fou. J'avais joui mais c'est comme si le plaisir n'était pas fini, et au vu de mes cris de plaisir cela n'était pas fini. Mon corps tremblait encore plus contre celui d'Harry et tout doucement, la friction de l'eau diminue jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Je respirais fortement la bouche grande ouverte et la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, cherchant de l'air pour retrouver enfin une respiration normale. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de calmer les battements douloureux de mon cœur que de l'eau se pressa contre mon entrée. Merlin, est-ce possible que de l'eau puisse être si délicieusement manipulée ? Apparemment oui !

\- Harry… S'il te plaît. _Suppliai-je dans un souffle._

\- Que veux-tu ? _Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille d'une voix rauque._

Mais je ne pus répondre, l'eau reprenait sa masturbation sur mon sexe de nouveau en érection, mais surtout de l'eau força la barrière de mes chaires pour s'infiltrer en moi. C'était bien plus qu'étrange, plus fin qu'un doigt, mais aussi bien plus doux, plus léger, comme si c'était naturel. Je ne sentais même plus l'eau comprimer de nouveau mon sexe, toute mon attention était tournée vers cette eau en moi, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait, si elle y entrait pour ne pas en sortir, si elle tournait simplement ou si c'était un mouvement de va-et-vient. C'était très perturbant, mais le plaisir qui montait doucement me disait que c'était une très bonne idée.

\- Tu aimes ça ? _Me demanda Harry en ricanant._

\- Oh putain, oui ! _Répondis-je sans réfléchir._

Le filet d'eau en moi grossissait imperceptiblement, tellement doucement que cela pouvait presque passer inaperçu. Sauf que j'avais actuellement l'impression d'avoir un véritable sexe me pilonnant sans relâche.

\- Viens, s'il te plaît… _Demandai-je dans une supplique désespérée qui me surprit moi-même._

Je pus sentir Harry se baisser un peu et s'enfoncer en moi, sauf que de l'eau était restée au fond.

\- Tu me dis si ça te fait mal. _Me fit-il avec douceur._

Je crois que j'ai hoché la tête pour répondre, je n'en suis même pas sûr. Tout ce dont j'étais sûr c'était que j'étais plein, véritablement. J'avais Harry au fond de moi, plus de l'eau, et j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrai supporter une goutte d'eau de plus. Harry ne bougeait plus, moi j'essayais encore de retrouver de l'air, mais au premier coup de reins d'Harry je fus déjà perdu.

Quand Harry se retira presque entièrement de moi, c'est comme si l'eau n'avait attendu que ça pour prendre sa place. J'étais perdu, sûrement mort pour ressentir autant de plaisir. Harry me donnait de grands coups de reins, mais avec l'eau j'avais l'impression de subir un véritable assaut. C'était tellement puissant que je n'étais plus sûr de savoir reconnaitre les coups de reins d'Harry, de l'eau qui le remplaçait.

La perspective d'avoir mal était bien loin. Si Harry ne me tenait pas si serré contre lui, il est certain que je me serai effondré depuis longtemps et que mon corps serait pris de véritable soubresaut de plaisir. C'est dans un cri d'extase que je jouis, mon cri se répercutant dans cette grande pièce, mais le plaisir ne s'arrêtait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'Harry ne s'arrêtait pas. Je lui criais des mots que je ne comprenais même pas, totalement perdu dans mon plaisir.

Je ne fus même pas certain de savoir quand Harry jouit et arrêta ses allées et venues en moi. Je ne serais même pas dire combien de temps je suis restée dans cette inconscience post-orgasmique. Je sus que l'acte était fini quand le plaisir retomba doucement. Ma respiration s'était déjà bien calmée et Harry lui avait l'air en pleine possession de ses moyens. J'étais dans ses bras, immergés à moitié dans l'eau, assis sur les marches de la baignoire.

\- Je me vengerai. _Dis-je d'une voix moins froide que j'avais voulu, ma gorge me brûlait d'avoir trop criée._

\- Je n'en doute pas. _Fit-il en ricanant._ T'es foutrement beau quand tu es abandonné dans ton plaisir. _Ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation._

Je le regarde pour voir s'il se moque de moi, bien sûr que non, il est sérieux. Si je n'étais pas Severus Snape, aucun doute que j'aurais rougi de honte. Malgré cela, son compliment me toucha.

\- Merci. _Répondis-je, le remerciant en réalité pour tout ce qu'il m'avait donné._

HPSS HPSS

\- Lève un peu le bras. _Dis-je à Harry dans la Salle-sur-Demande._

Une sonnerie retentit, comme le bruit que fait l'horloge de l'école quand le cours est terminé. Après quelques secondes à peine, la sonnerie s'éteint toute seule, Harry garde son air concentré en levant la baguette comme je lui avais indiqué.

Il agita la main et un puissant sortilège de découpe, mêlé avec un sortilège de brûlure s'abat sur le mannequin. Harry a réussi ce puissant sort de magie noire.

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que nous venons dans la Salle-sur-Demande, il m'a impressionné par ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances, bien que je sache d'avance qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne le disait. Je lui apprenais à présent des sorts utiles et puissants, des sorts rares mais qui pouvaient aider. Cela était devenu rapidement un jeu entre nous, je lui apprenais des sorts inconnus, pour la plupart à la limite de la magie noire ou de magie noire. Et lui essayait de m'expliquer son don pour la magie sans baguette, capable de faire n'importe quel sort avec le pouvoir de la pensée. Oh bien sûr, il n'arrivait pas à tout faire, et il avait de nombreuses heures d'entraînement derrière lui, mais c'était déjà époustouflant.

Je comprenais finalement pourquoi Harry se tuait à la tâche depuis la mort de son parrain, ne mangeant que trop peu et dormant que rarement. Son état de santé m'avait souvent préoccupé, bien que je ne lui en avais jamais fait part, préférant le pousser à manger un peu plus dans mes appartements et à dormir entre mes bras. De plus, le fait d'avoir une vague idée de quand il allait devoir affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aidait pas. Autant nous étions soulagés de savoir qu'il ne débarquerait pas du jour au lendemain, autour savoir qu'il nous restait quelques semaines, deux mois au mieux, était angoissant. Et si Harry ne s'en sortait pas ? Maintenant que je voyais une partie de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs j'avais encore moins de doute, mais il n'était pas un surhomme, et malgré ce que semblait penser une partie de la population sorcière, il n'était pas invincible.

Je chasse rapidement cette idée de mon esprit, nous avons la chance d'être tous les deux pour ses vacances, autant en profiter. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous avions mis une sonnerie, pas plus de deux heures dans la Salle-sur-Demande, nous ne devions pas oublier de profiter l'un de l'autre. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs Harry de ne pas m'avoir parlé de ses entraînements plus en détail plus tôt à cause de cela, il ne voulait certainement pas que mon rôle de professeur prenne le pas sur celui d'amant. Il avait sûrement eu raison, notre relation avait eu besoin d'être un peu plus stable pour qu'on puisse délimiter les deux rôles.

C'est donc assez fier de lui qu'Harry mit la cape d'invisibilité sur lui pour que nous puissions rejoindre tranquillement nos chers cachots.

HPSS HPSS

C'est bien la première année que mes appartements étaient décorés pour Noël, ou pour une quelconque fête d'ailleurs. Mais Dobby qui avait choisi Harry pour Merlin et qui donc me traitait comme le compagnon d'Harry, semblait vouloir le combler de bonheur. Oh, Dobby avait déjà fait beaucoup pour nous. C'est dans le plus grand secret qu'il nous avait couverts Harry et moi de nombreuses fois, brouillant les pistes et mêlant les autres elfes de maisons dans la confidence, personne, pas même le directeur ne doit savoir ce qu'Harry Potter fait. Et puisque tous les elfes de maisons semblent idolâtrer Harry, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait, lui obéissant sûrement autant qu'au directeur.

C'est donc pour toutes ses raisons que mes appartements étaient affublés de guirlandes, neige artificielle, petites lumières clignotantes, un petit train électrique qui même si je ne l'avouais pas me plaisait grandement, et même un sapin. Il n'était pas bien grand, un mètre vingt à peu près, mais très bien décoré et je devais le dire, qui allait parfaitement dans mon salon. Il y avait réellement qu'Harry Potter pour pouvoir bouleverser ainsi ma petite vie bien rangée de professeur et même si ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, cela me chamboulait un peu.

Harry et moi venions de dîner calmement pour ce réveillon de Noël. Cela aussi était tout nouveau pour moi, apprécier de passer le réveillon avec quelqu'un. Habituellement, Albus me forçait à venir aux repas dans la grande salle, aujourd'hui je n'y étais pas, j'avais choisi d'être avec une personne que j'appréciais, aimais. Et parfois, cela m'étonnait encore que la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi fût Harry Potter.

Harry et moi arrivions à la fin du repas, nous avions pris tout notre temps, dégustant nos plats avec délice. Cela n'était en rien le repas de Noël habituel, parce qu'il n'était composé que de nos plats favoris. Je ne devais pas être si discret que je le pensais, peut-être était-ce impossible avec les elfes de maisons. Ils devaient être très attentifs à nos envies pour me connaître ainsi.

Minuit allait bientôt sonner, et le quart d'heure dégoulinant d'amour viendrait avec lui. Je m'étais préparé, j'avais essayé de tourner mon discours dans tous les sens. Mais là, sur le canapé devant la cheminée, avec Harry dans mes bras, je ne sus comment engager la conversation. Minuit sonna alors que je cherchais encore comment aborder la discussion qui arrivait. J'allais offrir un cadeau spécial à Harry et je voulais qu'il le soit, qu'il comprenne toute la valeur qu'il avait à mes yeux.

\- Joyeux Noël ! _Me fit Harry en m'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois._

Et avant même que j'aie pu lui répondre, il se leva et fila dans la chambre. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, il en ressortit avec une petite boîte tout en longueur.

\- J'espère que tu l'accepteras et qu'il te plaira. _Dit-il un peu nerveux._

Alors que je me demandais déjà pourquoi je ne l'accepterais pas, j'ouvris tout de même le paquet argenté pour découvrir une boîte à bijoux. Je l'ouvris doucement et découvris un bracelet en cuir noir avec des reflets blancs, rouges, jaunes, verts et bleus. Un bracelet magique, à n'en pas douter. En regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que les lignes de couleurs bougeaient dans tous les sens, semblant attendre quelques choses qui ne venaient pas. Le bracelet avait l'air simple au premier abord, mais on pouvait tout de même voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail derrière cette apparence classique. Un cadeau sûrement très couteux.

\- À la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai bravé le danger et je suis allée à Gringotts. _Fit Harry sans me regarder, sachant que je n'allais pas être content de cette nouvelle._ Mais J'ai fait très attention ! _Reprit-il rapidement._ Sirius avait laissé entendre qu'il voulait m'offrir quelque chose la dernière fois que l'on devait se voir, qu'il le gardait précieusement dans son coffre. Malheureusement, nous ne nous sommes jamais revus. _Continua tristement Harry._ Et je n'avais pas pu avoir accès à ce coffre avant mes 17 ans, tout comme mon héritage Potter. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu remplir tous les papiers requis pour tout mettre en ordre, mais j'ai tout de même pu accéder au coffre de Sirius.

Harry fit une pause, je comprenais enfin pourquoi il espérait que je l'accepte. Ce magnifique bracelet venait donc de Black ? J'étais surpris qu'il ait pu avoir autant de goût.

\- J'ai retrouvé une lettre sur un coffret, une lettre de Sirius qu'il comptait sûrement me donner en même temps que ledit coffret. Il était écrit qu'il a trouvé ses bijoux chez un antiquaire au Mexique, pendant son année de cavale. Ce sont des bracelets identiques les uns des autres. Des bracelets de protection.

\- Des bracelets de protection ? _Demandai-je pour en savoir plus._

\- Il y avait une note avec le coffret, écrite en espagnol, j'ai dû faire pas mal de recherche pour la traduire. Il est dit que les bracelets sont plus ou moins reliés entre eux et qu'en cas de danger toutes personnes ayant un de ses bracelets se retrouvent immédiatement en sécurité, même s'il n'est pas précisé comment et où. Ils protègent des sorts mineurs et quelques-uns plus puissants. Ils ne peuvent être enlevés par quelqu'un d'autre que son porteur et ils peuvent être rendus invisibles.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois le bracelet, cela me rassure que ce ne soit pas un bracelet de la famille Black, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir porter le bracelet qu'un Black a potentiellement déjà porté. Je lance quelques sorts pour voir s'il n'y a vraiment aucune marque de magie noire ou néfaste, bien sûr Harry a déjà dû vérifier mais les habitudes ont la vie dure.

\- Est-ce qu'il te plait ? Tu veux bien le porter ? _Demanda Harry de plus en plus anxieux._

\- Il est magnifique Harry, bien sûr que je veux le porter. _Dis-je en le lui donnant tout en tendant mon poignet pour qu'il me le mette._

C'est tout sourire qu'il le prit en me le passant au poignet, il s'ajusta parfaitement à mon poignet. Je vis immédiatement les couleurs du bracelet bouger de plus en plus vite, j'étais un peu inquiet mais Harry ne semblait pas surpris. Doucement, les couleurs prirent forme, le bleue prit la forme d'une fleur de pivoine, le rouge la forme d'un lion, le vert celui d'un serpent collé au lion, le jaune la forme du chiffre huit et le blanc formait un cercle entourant chaque couleur comme pour les lier ensembles.

\- Il est magnifique ! _Dis-je en venant l'embrasser tendrement._ Tu en portes un, j'espère ? _Demandai-je pour couper court à ce moment de gêne qui suivit mon élan de romantisme._

\- Oui ! _Fit Harry en soulevant sa manche, d'un rapide mouvement de main le bracelet apparut._

\- Il est très beau aussi. _Dis-je en regardant ses symboles._

Il était du même cuir que le mien, seuls certains symboles différés. La couleur bleue représentait une fleur de lilas, le rouge avait la même forme de lion que le mien, et la couleur verte était aussi un serpent. Le chiffre de la couleur jaune était différent, là où j'avais un huit, il avait un six, que cela pouvait-il bien représenter ? La couleur blanche par contre entourait chaque couleur exactement comme le mien. J'allais sûrement avoir pas mal de recherche à faire sur le symbolisme. Est-ce que cela faisait que nos bracelets avaient des pouvoirs différents ? Les couleurs nous ressemblaient-elles ? Sûrement, le lion et le serpent ne pouvaient tromper personne, surtout pas nous.

Je me lève doucement et pars à mon bureau pour prendre le cadeau d'Harry dans mon tiroir secret. Je reviens et Harry semble presque surpris de recevoir un cadeau. Et j'espère bien qu'il ne sera pas déçu ! L'heure des explications a sonné et je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise, secrètement inquiet qu'Harry refuse mon cadeau.

Il enlève délicatement le papier cadeau doré et découvre lui aussi une boîte à bijoux. Il l'ouvre et couvre ce magnifique bijou de famille, le collier argenté avec un superbe Cygne ayant à la place du corps un rubis rouge éclatant. Harry le regarde sans rien dire, caressant le cygne d'une main délicate, il ne dit pas un mot et je commence à m'expliquer pour combler ce silence pesant.

\- C'est un collier magique appartenant à ma famille. _Dis-je avec le plus de calme possible._ Ma mère ne l'a jamais porté, disant qu'elle n'en était pas digne. Elle m'a dit un jour qu'il était dans la famille depuis des générations, et que c'était un ensemble collier et bracelet que chaque membre d'un couple portait, les liants l'un à l'autre plus sûrement que des alliances. _Fis-je en devenant intérieurement de plus en plus nerveux._ Le bracelet a été vendu ou perdu il y a longtemps de cela, personne ne sait pourquoi, comment ou à qui. Quand ma mère est décédée, je l'ai récupéré avant que mon père le trouve et le vende.

Je fis une petite pause, essayant de me calmer parce que je parlais de plus en plus rapidement. Harry me regardait, buvant mes paroles et cela ne m'aidait aucunement à diminuer mon inquiétude.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple collier, en réalité il est dit que c'est un collier de luxure et qu'il fait que chaque touché de l'être aimé devient encore plus sensationnel. Je n'en connais pas tous les effets et ne suis même pas sûr que tout cela soit vrai. Les effets s'activeraient que si l'être aimé le met, si tu le mets toi-même cela n'aura aucun effet. Par contre, une fois mis, il ne pourra être enlevé que par celui qui le porte ou celui qui l'a posé. Quand je l'ai récupéré à la mort de ma mère, je n'aurai jamais pensé trouver quelqu'un à qui l'offrir. Mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerais te le mettre. _Demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux._

Harry me regarda encore quelques secondes, il semblait ne pas y croire. Son regard alla plusieurs fois du collier à moi avec un air totalement ahuri.

\- Un bijou de famille. _Fit-il atterré._ Un bijou que normalement, tes ancêtres s'offraient pour se lier. _Fit-il sur le même ton alors que j'hochais la tête en signe d'affirmation._ Et tu veux me l'offrir à moi ? Est-ce que… _Fit-il sans trouver les mots._

\- Harry. _Commençai-je la gorge nouée._ On en a parlé quelques rares fois. D'après la guerre, de nous, de ce qu'on ferait. Et si tu es toujours d'accord avec ça. Bien que je n'ai pas le bracelet qui aille avec, j'aimerais que ce collier représente ce qu'il a toujours été dans ma famille. _Dis-je sérieusement, un brin nerveux._ Ce collier sera, en attendant que nous soyons tous libres, une promesse d'union.

Voilà, c'était dit. Et Merlin sait que cela n'avait pas été facile à dire ! Harry me regarde une demi-seconde supplémentaire avant de me sauter au cou.

\- J'accepte. J'accepte. _Fit-il rapidement avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois._ Mets-le-moi ! _M'ordonna-t-il gentiment en me tournant le dos._

C'est avec une joie que je ne pensais jamais connaître avant d'avoir Harry d'en ma vie, que je lui mis le collier. Il se retourna vers moi en touchant le cygne d'un geste tendre, puis m'embrassa de nouveau. Le collier lui allait très bien, malgré le cygne qui pouvait paraitre assez féminin, il ne l'était absolument pas sur lui. Le rubis attirait immédiatement l'œil et je ne pouvais m'en détacher, il y a quelque chose de spécial dans ce collier, je me doutais qu'il nous cachait bien des choses. Mais l'heure était à autre chose de bien plus excitant que les mystères de ce fameux collier de luxure.

Harry s'assit à califourchon sur mes genoux en enlevant ma chemise. Mes mains avaient glissé dans son dos, sous son t-shirt, et je le caressais sensuellement tout en le rapprochant de moi pour qu'il ondule sur mon sexe. Je lui enlève son t-shirt alors qu'il avait déjà complètement ouvert ma chemise, il était déjà haletant et ondulait de plus en plus vite sur mon sexe à présent totalement réveillé. Alors que mes mains glissaient de ses hanches jusqu'à ses fesses pour les prendre à pleine main par-dessus son pantalon, Harry rejeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir. Dans un élan de pur sadisme, je descendis l'une de mes mains jusqu'à l'endroit où devait se situer son anus. Un son étranglé me parvint alors qu'il se cambrait encore plus en arrière, je me fis un plaisir d'accentuer la sensation en appuyant un peu plus fort.

\- Merlin, je vais jouir ! _Me fit Harry._

Je cessai tout contact, hors de question qu'il jouisse tout de suite. Mais le collier devait effectivement parfaitement fonctionner puisqu'il était sans conteste au bord de l'explosion après si peu de contact.

\- Pas déjà mon amour. _Dis-je quand un ricanement moqueur._ Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de la séance dans la salle de bain des Préfets.

Sans même le prévenir, je plaque ma main sur son entrejambe, il se tend encore plus au-dessus de moi. Je le vois se mordre fortement la lèvre pour empêcher tous sons d'en sortir. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ainsi. Après quelques légères caresses par-dessus son pantalon, je décide de le torturer encore plus. J'ouvre le bouton de son pantalon et descends très doucement sa fermeture éclair en prenant soin de bien appuyer sur l'érection en dessous.

\- Sadique ! _Cracha-t-il de colère._

\- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, Harry. _Dis-je d'un ton doux en le voyant complètement perdu dans son plaisir._

Il avait toujours l'air au bord de la jouissance alors que je l'avais à peine touché, je me demandais ce qu'il ressentait. Le collier agissait-il vraiment comme une potion de luxure ? Faisant en demander encore plus, transformant une simple caresse en moment d'extase.

\- J'ai chaud Sev, trop chaud. _Dit-il en ondulant à une vitesse folle sur moi._

\- Je vais t'emmener dans la chambre. _Dis-je en le tenant sous les fesses pour l'y emmener, jamais il ne pourrait marcher jusqu'à là-bas._ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? _Demandai-je tendrement._

\- Je veux être nu contre ta peau. _Dit-il en réussissant à se calmer un peu._ Je veux jouir, même si j'ai la sensation que je ne jouirai jamais assez pour calmer le feu en moi. Et je veux que tu me baises, violemment, profondément. Tout en me faisait tendrement l'amour.

Son discours m'avait rendu plus que fiévreux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su ce que provoquait ce collier, mais je n'étais absolument pas déçu. J'étais déjà certain que nous passerons une grande partie de la nuit à baiser, ma foi, je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

\- Alors, commençons par le début ! _Dis-je déterminé en le posant sur le lit._

Son regard vert s'accroche au mien, ses yeux sont encore plus brillants qu'habituellement et je le vois commencer à toucher son ventre pour remonter doucement. Une tape sur la main le fait cesser immédiatement.

\- Interdiction de te toucher, Harry ! _Dis-je d'un air sadique._ Je veux que toutes les sensations viennent de moi. Je veux juste que tu me dises à chaque nouvelle caresse ce que tu ressens.

Mon contrôle allait certainement être mis à rude épreuve, mais je sentais que ça allait être terriblement excitant d'entendre Harry me décrire ce qu'il ressentait, le tout en gémissant et haletant de plaisir. Je m'agenouille entre ses jambes très largement ouvertes. J'enlève rapides ses chaussures et chaussettes puis lui enlève son pantalon et son boxer en même temps.

Pendant quelques secondes je l'admire ainsi, totalement nu entre mes draps, son sexe tressautant parfois pour me demander de l'attention, les mains attrapant les draps pour s'empêcher de se toucher et son regard de braise braqué au mien. Je m'allonge sur lui, frôlant mon corps du sien, sauf que moi, j'ai encore mon pantalon. Je dépose un baiser sur son nombril et de ma langue parcourt le chemin jusqu'à l'un de ses tétons. Harry frissonne de désir, gémit et ondule sous moi pour essayer de me toucher un peu plus.

\- Que ressens-tu ? _Demandai-je à Harry juste avant de lécher un téton._

\- C'est… Des vagues de chaleur. Des traîner brulantes de chacune de tes, oh ! Caresses. _Fit-il en respirant difficilement._ Tout vient se répercuter dans mon sexe, oh, Merlin ! _Dit-il en se cambrant quand je mordille doucement son autre téton alors que l'un de mes doigts venait titiller l'autre d'une caresse aérienne._ Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas encore jouir. _Avoua-t-il._

Je remonte doucement en laissant toujours ma langue faire le chemin, effectivement Harry semblait trembler de plaisir à chaque caresse, chaque coup de langue et j'en étais ravi. Je vins l'embrasser longuement en m'allongeant un peu plus sur lui, Harry se tendit quelques instants et je pus entendre un gémissement étouffer avec ma bouche sur la sienne. Il souleva légèrement le bassin et se frotta au mien, j'avais dû toucher son érection sans vraiment le vouloir.

\- Non, non, non. _Dis-je en ricanant._ C'est à moi de décider quand je soulagerai la tension de ton sexe.

\- Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ? _Demanda-t-il d'un air sérieux._ Tu me diras, c'est une bonne façon de mourir. _Avoua-t-il peu après en reprenant un peu ses esprits._

Je me remets à genou et glisse mes doigts sur chacune de ses jambes pour remonter jusqu'à ses cuisses, Harry en trembla de plaisir.

\- Dis-moi, Harry. Dis-moi ce que chaque caresse te procure.

\- Du plaisir, de la frustration aussi. _Dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix tremblotante._ Je sens chaque mouvement encore plus qu'habituellement. Chaque souffle sur ma peau.

Il était excitant, il était bandant. Oh, seul Merlin sait que j'avais envie de le prendre là, tout de suite, sans même attendre. Mais le Serpentard en moi voulait qu'il me supplie de le prendre, il voulait lui faire perdre la raison avant même d'être en lui. Je souffle sur le sexe d'Harry et celui-ci se met à crier de plaisir.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'avais joui ! _Dit-il après avoir repris son souffle._ Severus, tu me tues ! _Fit-il alors que j'avais écarté ses cuisses pour lui lécher l'aine tout en évitant son sexe._ J'ai l'impression que je vais jouir à chaque instant. Mais c'est comme si… Merlin, oui !

J'avais glissé ma langue de la base de son sexe jusqu'au gland, il s'était cambré sous l'assaut.

\- Comme si ? _Demandai-je alors qu'il grognait de frustration._

\- Comme si je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir. _Finit-il de me dire après quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle._

J'eus un peu pitié de lui, c'est pour cette raison que je m'allonge entre ses jambes et lèches ses testicules, puis remonte de nouveau pour lécher son sexe et déposer quelques baisers de-ci de-là.

\- Je t'en supplie, Sev. _Supplia-t-il en sanglotant presque._

\- Que veux-tu, Harry ? _Demandai-je alors que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait._

\- Suce-moi. _Demanda-t-il avant de crier de plaisir quand je pris son gland entre mes lèvres._

Harry devint réellement une chose pantelante et incohérente à partir de cet instant, mes lèvres glissèrent sur son sexe pour l'enfoncer un peu plus dans ma bouche alors que de mes deux mains je tenais fermement ses cuisses pour empêcher tout mouvement involontaire de sa part. Heureusement parce que je sentais ses cuisses vouloir bouger, il gémissait sans honte, sifflant même parfois en Fourchelang.

Je détends peu à peu ma gorge et je finis par réussir à le prendre entièrement. Quand Harry arrive au bord de l'orgasme, je relâche ses cuisses et je le sens immédiatement s'engouffrer dans ma gorge. J'essaie de la détendre au maximum alors qu'il me baise la bouche sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fait. Il jouit rapidement et je ne perdis pas une seule goutte de ce précieux nectar. Harry retomba sur le lit en sueur et haletant, mais il n'avait pas débandé.

Alors qu'il reprend doucement ses esprits, j'en profite pour enlever le peu de vêtements qu'il me reste et m'allonger à ses côtés. Je me sens moi-même soulagé, mon sexe commençait à être douloureusement comprimé ainsi dans mon pantalon.

\- Je suis désolé, Severus. _Fit Harry après être enfin revenu à lui._

\- Pour ? _Demandai-je sans comprendre._

\- Je t'ai… Baiser la bouche sans aucune considération. _Avoua-t-il honteux._

\- Harry ! _Dis-je en prenant son menton entre mes doigts pour le tourner vers moi._ Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais en lâchant tes cuisses. Et honnêtement, je pense que je te le fais assez subir pour que toi aussi tu n'en profites pas. _Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

\- Oui, mais je…

Sa phrase se perdit quand ma main reprit son sexe en main. Hors de question que nous ayons cette conversation à un pareil moment. Ses mains reprirent leurs caresses sur son torse et montèrent pour triturer ses tétons.

\- C'n'est pas aussi… Bon. Que quand… C'est toi ! _Réussit-il à me dire en haletant alors que j'accélérai la cadence sur son sexe._

Puis je m'arrêtai net, provoquant un nouveau grognement de mécontentement. Je le fis se tourner pour être en face de moi. Je mis une jambe entre les siennes alors que ma main prit sa jambe pour la remonter jusqu'à ma hanche, il se colla de lui-même à moi pour frotter nos érections ensemble. Je ne sus dire si c'était un soulagement d'être enfin touché ou une torture supplémentaire. Je réussis à me contrôler en me disant que ma torture serait bientôt finie, j'allais bientôt être dans cet antre chaud et étroit qui allait bientôt subir mon assaut.

\- J'espère bien que tu préfères quand je te caresse. _Dis-je d'un ton possessif que je ne m'étais jamais entendu._

Ma main glissa de sa jambe jusqu'à sa fesse et un doigt frôla plusieurs fois son entrée avant de s'y engouffrer au plus profond sous les gémissements de mon Gryffon. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit rapidement le premier et Harry gémissait de plus en plus, il s'accrochait d'une main à mon épaule et avait mis l'autre sur la mienne qui caressait nos deux érections pressées l'une contre l'autre.

\- Plus ! _Supplia-t-il._

Je ne savais ce qu'il demandait réellement, un doigt ou plus de rapidité, je fis donc les deux. Il ne se plaignit ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Pendant une seconde, j'espérai réellement que le collier n'omettait pas une douleur potentielle pour ne revenir qu'après l'acte, mais ma pensée fut vite balayée quand Harry supplia enfin ce que j'attendais depuis, semblait-il, si longtemps.

\- Viens ! Baise-moi ! Prends-moi ! _Fit Harry, de nouveau perdu sous l'avalanche de sensations._

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres ! _Dis-je en retirant mes doigts._

Je me positionne rapidement au-dessus de lui, je le tiens fermement par les hanches, il plaça ses mains sur les miennes, et mon sexe glissa dans son antre parfaitement étiré. Il sembla gémir de soulagement, et je dus reproduire exactement le même son quand je fus enfin au fond de lui. Mais ce n'était pas assez, cela semblait être trop lent pour l'un comme pour l'autre, d'un même accord muet nous commencions une dance enfiévrée que nous attentions depuis trop longtemps.

J'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois que nous faisions l'amour ainsi, dans un état d'urgence, comme si l'on en avait vraiment besoin, que c'était vital. J'étais au bord de la jouissance mais je n'arrivais pas à jouir, quelque chose me retenait, une magie que je ne pouvais contrôler. Après quelques minutes, je ressors d'Harry et celui-ci se positionne de lui-même à quatre pattes. J'ai à peine le temps de me dire qu'il a l'air vraiment bandant ainsi que je m'enfouis déjà en lui.

\- J'arrive pas… _Me fit Harry en se relevant pour être collé à mon torse._

Je comprenais ce qu'il disait, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je sentais que nous avions le même problème, aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à jouir. Je le pris dans mes bras en continuant mes coups de reins et descendis ma main sur son sexe. Quand je le pris en main, Harry gémit plus fort en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, sa tête se rejeta en arrière pour arriver dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Merlin, ça vient ! _Cria-t-il de soulagement._

Je donne des coups de rein encore plus puissant et je dois taper pile dans sa prostate car il se met à crier à chaque allée et venue. Je sens que pour moi aussi, la jouissance arrive et c'est finalement dans un dernier coup de reins puissant qu'Harry et moi jouissons en même temps.

C'était l'extase, je nageais dans une brume de bienêtre incroyable, le nirvana. Si l'on me demandait un jour à quoi devait ressembler la mort, je décrirais certainement ce sentiment de plénitude que je ressens à cet instant.

Mais le plaisir ne s'arrêta pas là, quand Harry réussit à retrouver un semblant de contrôle, il s'allongea sur moi et raviva une partie de mon être qui n'eut pas de repos avant le petit matin…

HPSS HPSS

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me convoqua le lendemain de Noël, soit un jeudi. Heureusement qu'Harry et moi avions prévu le fait que le Lord ne pourrait certainement pas patienter pour voir le seul jour où Harry allait être « _violé_ ». Nous avions dû nous entraîner plusieurs fois avant qu'Harry réussisse à ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle, le collier le faisait souvent se perdre dans son plaisir, et nous ne voulions pas que ce monstre voie Harry ainsi.

C'est pendant ces nombreux essais, qui auraient été moins nombreux si je n'avais pas tout fait pour qu'Harry perde la tête, que nous avons découvert qu'Harry ne pouvait pas jouir tant que je n'avais pas commencé à le toucher. Heureusement, outre la première fois où je n'avais pas réussi avant qu'Harry atteigne le septième ciel, j'avais pu jouir avant Harry mais jamais débander. C'était une des choses étranges que le collier provoquait, tout pouvait s'arrêter, mais uniquement quand Harry jouissait et Harry pouvait que quand je le touchais enfin. C'était comme un cercle sans fin qui ne s'achevait qu'une fois que les deux personnes avaient pris plaisir. Aucun des deux ne pouvait réellement prendre le dessus sur l'autre car en réalité le collier nous contrôlait tous les deux à sa manière, une chose que le Lord Noir ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

C'est donc en ce Jeudi 26 Décembre que je m'agenouille une nouvelle fois devant le Lord, une personne est sous sa robe en train de lui procurer une fellation. Je ne sais s'il s'agit de Drago ou Lucius Malfoy, mais j'opte plutôt pour le premier.

\- Montre-moi ! Ordonna le Lord avec un sourire sadique.

 ** _Souvenir_**

 _Je venais d'entrer dans une pièce qui ressemblait trait pour trait à l'une des chambres dans Square Grimmaurd, nous avions demandé à la Salle-sur-Demande de recréer cette pièce de la maison pour notre mise en scène. Harry sursauta en entendant la porte claquer et se retourna vers moi._

 _\- Pro… Professeur ? Fit-il, craintif._

 _\- On dit bonjour en premier lieu. Dis-je froidement d'un ton presque colérique. Avez-vous déjà oublié les bonnes manières en à peine quelques jours ?_

 _\- Heu, oui pardon. Bonjour, Professeur. Se reprit-il._

 _\- Bonjour, Potter ! Dis-je sarcastiquement. Mais je ne viens pas ici pour vous apprendre les bonnes manières. Je ne fais que passer, j'ai un cadeau de la part de Dumbledore. Dis-je en regardant autour de moi, semblant observer négligemment le désordre ambiant._

 _\- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas reçu ce matin avec les autres ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive._

 _Je le regarde comme si la réponse était évidente, mais lui semblait toujours ne pas comprendre et se méfier de moi. Qu'il jouait bien la comédie, je lui suggérerai peut-être pour l'après-guerre, quand cette « illusion » sera terminée bien sûr._

 _\- Un cadeau d'une telle valeur ne doit pas voyager par hibou._

 _Je lui tends le paquet enveloppé dans un papier rouge avec un petit nœud doré sur le dessus, parfaitement le genre de cadeau que fait Dumbledore, très Gryffondoresque ! Harry le prit précautionneusement et l'ouvrit pour découvrir le collier qu'il a retiré juste pour cette « Illusion »._

 _\- Il est magnifique ! S'extasia-t-il les étoiles brillants dans ses yeux. Je ne peux l'accepter, il doit couter extrêmement cher ! Fit-il en me regardant._

 _\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne peut être envoyé par hibou, Potter ! Crachai-je méchamment. C'est un collier magique rempli de sorts de protection en cas de danger._

 _\- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas remis en main propre ? Demanda Harry soudainement suspicieux._

 _\- Que suis-je en train de faire, espèce de crétin décérébré ? Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Dumbledore voulait que je vous l'amène et que je vérifie que vous le mettiez._

 _\- Et vous avez accepté ? Dit-il condescendant._

 _\- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Comme s'il était possible de dire non à Dumbledore !_

 _Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de prendre le collier pour se l'attacher._

 _\- Attendez, je vais vous aider à le mettre. Dis-je grognon._

 _\- Non, je vais y arriver…_

 _\- Ne soyez pas un imbécile. Pour une fois que je vous propose de l'aide !_

 _Il hésita quelques instants avant de se retourner. Je pris le collier qu'il me tendait et lui attacha une nouvelle et dernière fois autour du cou. Il n'y bougerait plus jamais, j'en étais certain. Puis sans attendre, je me colle à lui, lui faisant sentir l'érection dans mon jeans. Il hoqueta de surprise et sembla vouloir m'échapper mais je le maintins collé à moi en frottant son sexe par-dessus son pantalon._

 _\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'onduler ou de m'échapper, lui-même ne le savait pas._

 _\- Je me dis que cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas… Entraîné… Dis-je d'un ton lascif en lui embrassant le cou. Je sais que ça vous a manqué, regardez comment vous vous frottez à moi…_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Fit-il avec moins de hargne qu'il ne le voulait. Arrêtez, arrêtez… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Demanda-t-il en pleurnichant._

 _\- Je te veux juste les cuisses écartées à me supplier de te baiser, ma salope. Oh oui, je ne veux que ma queue profondément en toi. Et c'est ce que tu veux aussi… Regarde comment tu bandes ! Dis-je, victorieux._

 _Il sembla presque surpris et s'arrêta de se frotter à moi d'un seul coup. Il essaya d'écarter mes mains sans grande conviction alors que doucement je lui enlevai ses vêtements. Puis la lumière de la compréhension éclaira ses yeux._

 _\- Le collier ! Fit-il soudainement. Ce n'est pas un collier de protection ! M'accusa-t-il alors qu'il était enfin nu._

 _\- 10 Points pour Gryffondor ! Ricanai-je. Il te fera dire ce que tu veux vraiment._

 _Je pris le temps de sortir mon sexe par le trou de ma braguette et me frotte entre la raie d'Harry. Merlin, comme j'ai envie de le prendre là ! J'ai l'air d'un drogué, on a déjà fait cette scène 5 fois, j'aimerai tout de même qu'on en soit débarrassée !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Protesta-t-il véhément._

 _\- Tu pourrais me repousser si tu le voulais. Vas-y, je n'attends que ça ! Dis-je simplement en continuant mes allées et venues si près de son antre, après un instant je lui soulève la jambe droite. Tu vois, tu ne veux même pas me repousser…_

 _\- C'est ce que je veux ? Murmura-t-il à lui-même, totalement incrédule._

 _\- Oh oui, c'est ce que tu veux… Dis-je en m'enfonçant doucement en lui. Oh, cinq jours d'abstinence, et tu es encore plus serré… Délicieux !_

 _Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'Harry commençât à me supplier d'aller plus vite, et le Lord Noir semblait apprécier cela. La scène se déroula lentement devant mes yeux, je me revis faire l'amour à Harry par trois fois sans qu'il ne puisse jouir. À la fin, il me supplia même de le toucher pour pouvoir jouir. Puis je fis semblant de partir en le laissant affalé au sol, pleurant de honte._

 _\- Je n'ai fait que ce que vous vouliez, Potter ! Dis-je avant de tourner le dos pour partir._

 ** _Fin du souvenir_**

\- Parfais mon Serpent ! _Fit-il en sifflant de joie._ Très bonne idée ce collier, je ne me suis pas trompé en t'autorisant à l'utiliser ! _Dit-il s'auto gratifiant._ As-tu apporté les potions de luxure ?

\- Oui, mon Maître !

Il donna un coup de pied à la personne sous sa robe et je vis Drago Malfoy s'affalait non loin de là, totalement nu, du sperme coulant de ses lèvres. Un Doloris pour lui plus tard, et il partit dans la chambre du Lord, pour l'attendre. Il se leva vers moi, prit les fioles et partit à la suite du garçon, en me disant simplement que Lucius ne serait pas des nôtres parce que Greyback y avait été un peu trop fort. Et je partis, sans n'avoir reçu aucun Doloris pour la deuxième fois depuis son retour.

* * *

Je voulais aussi vous mettre en détail les bracelets, car j'avoue avoir passé de nombreuses heures sur internet pour la symbolique de tout cela (comme dans chaque fics d'ailleurs !) et je voulais vraiment vous faire partager ça ! (Je vais corriger mes autres fics et sûrement ajouter aussi l'explication de ces petits détails qu'on ne voit pas forcement).

Il y a donc la couleur avec la définition symbolique de cette couleur, puis le symbole sur les bracelets avec sa propre symbolique.

(Sachant qu'il peut y avoir des variations entre les pays et sûrement les différentes sources de recherche)

 _ **Bracelet de Severus :**_

Bleu = couleur du rêve, de la loyauté et de la vérité = Fleur de Pivoine, fleur d'amour et d'engagement. Aussi une fleur de protection. Souvent utilisé dans les compositions de mariage.

Rouge = couleur de l'amour et de la passion = Lion, représentant Harry pour Severus.

Vert = Stabilité et concentration = Serpent parce que c'est ce qu'est Severus au fond de lui.

Jaune = Ego, puissance et connaissance = 8, symbole d'amour, de ruse et d'intellection

Blanc = pureté, innocence, mariage, lumière = cercle, symbole de l'infini recommencement

 ** _Bracelet d'Harry_**

Bleu = couleur du rêve, de la loyauté et de la vérité = Lilas, amadoue une personne pour une relation fidèle et durable.

Rouge = couleur de l'amour et de la passion = Lion, représentant Severus pour Harry.

Vert = Stabilité et concentration = Serpent, se représente lui-même et Severus (stabilité).

Jaune = Ego, puissance et connaissance = 6, symbolisant l'âme.

Blanc = pureté, innocence, mariage, lumière = cercle, symbole de l'infini recommencement

 _ **Collier d'Harry**_

Argent = Symbolise l'âme.

Cygne = Message d'amour et de relation. Symbole d'amour, d'union, de grâce, de beauté, de pureté et de rêve.

Rubis = Amour divin, loyauté. Confère une certaine protection.


	5. La fin

**_Chapitre 5 : La fin_**

Les vacances passèrent très rapidement, sûrement parce que c'était les premières que j'appréciais vraiment, mais aussi, parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me convoqua plus des vacances. Mes Serpentards avaient passés d'agréables vacances sans ma présence, et moi d'agréables en présence d'Harry. Nos journées se résumaient à faire l'amour, aller dans la Salle-sur-Demande pour s'entraîner mutuellement pendant environ trois à quatre heures, manger, et refaire l'amour avant de dormir un peu.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, expression moldue utilisée par Harry. Et la reprise des cours mit fin à notre bonheur hivernal. Harry ne pouvait plus être tout le temps dans mes appartements, ils devaient reprendre son masque froid et de plus en plus souvent vide. Les vacances Dumbledoriennes finirent aussi, il revint trois jours après la reprise des cours pour retrouver un Harry encore plus distant. Mais le plus inquiétant pour moi, c'était surtout l'absence de Drago Malfoy.

Il n'était pas revenu à la rentrée, et malgré une lettre envoyée à son père par Minerva, la directrice adjointe, aucune nouvelle depuis. Pour moi, la raison était simple, nous ne reverrions pas Drago Malfoy avant qu'Harry l'ait remplacé dans les draps du Lord, s'il ne le tue pas après cela.

C'est donc dans une ambiance tendue que passa le mois de janvier, entre les réunions de l'Ordre, celle avec Dumbledore qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Harry, les brèves étreintes avec Harry en plus des « Illusions » et les réunions avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

J'étais devenu le bras droit du Lord mais je ne savais que très peu de choses. Je n'étais plus impliqué dans les Raids car ceux-ci étaient faits pour entraîner les nouveaux avec des Mangemorts présents à temps plein. Je réussissais à avoir quelques informations en tendant l'oreille de temps à autre, mais rien de plus. Il s'est avéré que le Seigneur voulait Harry le plus rapidement possible, de ce fait, il ne m'impliquait dans rien d'autre qui pourrait faire faillir ma mission.

Comme je l'avais prévu, je revis Drago, toutes les semaines pour mon entretien quotidien avec le Lord sur mes « Illusions » de la semaine. Le Lord adorait voir Harry prendre du plaisir et c'en était déconcertant, je ne pensais jamais voir le Lord d'une humeur aussi étrange, limite joyeuse à chaque fin de souvenir. Au fil des semaines, j'avais demandé à Harry de ne plus rien mettre sous sa tenue. Ce que le Lord avait particulièrement apprécié.

Drago était toujours sous la robe du Lord, il en ressortait parfois en Copie-Potter et parfois lui-même. Quand il était lui, il recevait toujours un Doloris. Quand il était Harry, le Lord lui demandait toujours de confirmer qu'il « _aimait écarter les cuisses en gémissant pour avoir une queue au plus profond de son cul_ », et Drago confirmait à chaque fois en répétant cette même phrase.

Mais le pire de ce mois de janvier fut sans conteste la réunion surprise à laquelle j'ai été convoqué le lundi 12 au soir.

 ** _Flash-back_**

 _Tous les plus fidèles devaient être présents, encapuchonnés, le genou à terre et l'oreille attentive. Même Drago Malfoy était présent, mais totalement reconnaissable puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit à la tenue officiel du Mangemort. Le plus surprenant est quand il fit venir Lucius Malfoy, encore et toujours nu, toujours aussi maigre et l'air encore plus malade que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il nous fit mettre en rond autour de lui, ce que nous fîmes, sans un mot. Je priais silencieusement pour qu'il ne nous demande pas de le violer. Mais il avait prévu bien pire._

 _Un loup-garou arriva, marchant sur ses deux pattes arrière, donc ayant pris la potion tue-loup. J'avais vu Remus dans ma jeunesse, bien malgré moi d'ailleurs, mais celui-ci semblait bien plus grand et plus fort. Greyback, sans aucun doute. Il donna un coup de pied à Lucius qui regardait autour de lui sans comprendre l'air hagard et peureux._

 _\- Mes chers fidèles ! Fit le Lord dans une introduction étrangement joyeuse, comme à chaque fois qu'il nous prévoyait une surprise qui renouvelait ma série de cauchemars habituels. Greyback m'a fait part d'une envie plutôt surprenante le mois dernier. Une merveilleuse idée qui, en plus de nous divertir ce soir, nous aidera très certainement à nous débarrasser d'un traitre. Siffla-t-il de colère sur la fin._

 _La foule approuva sans hésiter, bien que perdant très certainement leurs souffre-douleurs préférés. Mais personne ne discute les paroles du Maître, sauf si c'est la mort qu'il cherche. Il demanda à Nott de lui verser une potion dans la bouche et fit signe à Greyback de commencer et se positionna tout près de moi, juste devant Lucius, quelle joie d'être le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres… J'avais le droit au premier rang !_

 _Je vis avec horreur un sexe d'une taille inhumaine sortir du prépuce du loup-garou, il attrapa Lucius qui essayait de ramper pour fuir et s'enfonça dans sa bouche avec force. Nous pûmes tous entendre Lucius suffoquer et gémir de douleur. Puis le loup-garou le retourna et se frotta contre ses fesses, Lucius cria et pleura mais rien ne l'arrêta. J'aurais aimé fermer les yeux et me boucher les oreilles, mais je ne pouvais pas. D'une parce que le Lord à côté de moi m'aurait vu, et de deux parce que dans ce silence de mort, nous n'entendions que les supplications de Lucius et les grognements sourds du loup-garou._

 _Sans prévenir, Greyback pénétra Lucius, et alors qu'il hurlait de douleur il ne put s'empêcher d'en demander plus. La lumière fut dans mon esprit, la potion, c'était une potion de luxure. Je n'en compris pas l'utilité avant que les hommes de l'assistance ne demandent au loup-garou d'y aller encore plus vite avec « cette catin qui ne demande que ça ! ». Greyback le prit dans plusieurs positions différentes, ne le faisant que souffrir encore plus à chaque mouvement. Lucius criait sa douleur, ne cessant que sous l'effet de la potion qui le poussait à demander qu'il continue._

 _\- Il est comme son fils ! Ricana le Lord à mon oreille. Il n'en a jamais assez !_

 _Je pus sortir un rire, un rire étranglé mais dans le bruit ambiant cela ne s'entendit pas. La petite surprise, que je qualifierai plutôt de scène d'horreur, dura bien longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Lucius saignait de plus en plus, de par son anus mais aussi des nombreuses plaies que le loup-garou se plaisait à lui faire sur le corps. Puis dans un dernier cri de Lucius, le loup-garou hurla ce qui semblait être de plaisir, et nous pûmes tous voir une quantité impressionnante de sperme sortir de l'anus de Lucius pourtant encore investi du sexe énorme du loup-garou._

 _Puis il n'y eut plus aucun son, le loup-garou se retira et renifla sa proie. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aller plus près pour constater l'état de Lucius, il était mort. Et j'étais plus qu'impatient de retourner dans mes cachots pour enfin pouvoir vomir._

 ** _Fin du Flash-back_**

Et c'est avec ces images d'horreurs que le mois se finit. Harry et moi sentions que la fin de notre « _Illusion_ » était de plus en plus proche. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatientait, mais surtout, nous avions commencé à recevoir des lettres pour nous prévenir de certains Raids. Je n'avais pas été tenu au courant pour les trois quarts d'entre eux, et nous nous demandions bien qui nous aidait ainsi. Nous avions agi le plus discrètement possible mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençaient à se douter d'un traitre dans ses rangs, Merlin merci, je n'étais pas soupçonné, j'avais bien assez à faire comme ça.

\- Ce matin, Hermione m'a donné du Véritasérum. _Me fit Harry un soir de février._

\- Et que lui as-tu dit ? _Demandai-je sachant parfaitement qu'il avait pu y résister._

\- Rien, j'ai fait comme si tout était normal. _Dit-il simplement avant de rire._ Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Hermione Granger rater une potion ! Quand elle comprendra que c'est simplement parce que je me suis entraîné à y résister, elle va me tuer ! _Fit-il de plus en plus bidonné._

\- T'es un vrai gamin ! _L'accusai-je en souriant malgré tout._

\- Vous ne me disiez pas ça, hier, Professeur. _Fit-il soudain beaucoup plus sérieux._ Quand je vous ai pris… Où ça déjà ? _Fit-il innocemment alors que je grognais._ Sur le bureau ? Sur la table basse ?

\- Sur le plan de travail de mon laboratoire ! _Grognai-je de mécontentement._ On a gâché la potion par ta faute ! _L'accusai-je méchamment en griffonnant de colère un T sur une copie que je n'avais même pas lue._

\- Severus ! Qui aurait pu prévoir que tu pouvais éjaculer tellement fort qu'une partie irait dans le chaudron ? _Fit-il très sérieusement avant de rire de ses propres mots._

\- Espèce de crétin ! _Marmonnai-je en continuant à me venger sur mes copies._

\- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! _Dit-il négligemment._ Au fait ! _Ajouta-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux._ Je vais au lit !

\- Il n'est que vingt-deux heures, Harry ! Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ?

Il défit le nœud de sa cravate tout en la gardant et commença à enlever les boutons de sa chemise tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

\- Qui t'a parlé de dormir ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment en rentrant dans la chambre._

\- Insolent ! _Murmurai-je en abandonnant mes copies sans aucun remords._ Il aura ma peau.

HPSS HPSS

Je ne savais pas ce qui me surprenait le plus, que Drago Malfoy soit encore vivant à l'heure qu'il est, qu'il ait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à Poudlard ou bien qu'il ait demandé à parler en privé avec Harry.

Il avait échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres en pleine nuit, il avait réussi à transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard et avait traîné son corps épuisé jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Il n'avait pu aller plus loin et avait réussi à frapper assez fort pour réveiller le demi-géant.

C'est donc un Dobby affolé et inquiet de nous réveiller à une heure pareille, car Dumbledore lui avait demandé de trouver Harry pour aller à l'infirmerie parce que Drago Malfoy refusait tout traitement et tout soin avant de parler à Harry. Et Dumbledore m'avait passé un appel de cheminette pour que je vienne le rejoindre à l'infirmerie pour une affaire urgente. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Harry s'était enfermé dans l'infirmerie. De puissants sorts empêchaient quiconque d'écouter la conversation.

\- Je vous ai dit qu'il est puissant ! _Me fit Dumbledore victorieusement._ Je n'arrive même pas à assouvir ma curiosité, c'en est assez frustrant. _Dit-il sans se départir de son sourire fier._ Un bonbon ? _Demanda-t-il à Poppy qui était plus qu'outrée d'avoir été jetée dehors par un gamin de 17 ans et moi-même qui n'attendait que le retour d'Harry._ Ce sont des bonbons moldus, tête brûlée. Sa pique, mais on finit par si habituer ! _Fit-il joyeusement._

Poppy secoua la tête dans tous les sens en levant les bras au ciel, semblant demander à Merlin et les Quatre Fondateurs, pourquoi elle était en dehors de l'infirmerie avec ce vieux fou. Cela amusa beaucoup ledit « _vieux fou_ ». Moi j'étais juste exaspéré, mais j'en avais bien trop l'habitude.

Harry ressortit la mine déconfite et d'une pâleur à faire peur, environ quinze minutes plus tard. Poppy n'eut pas besoin de l'autorisation pour foncer droit dans l'infirmerie, pouvant enfin soigner un patient qui en avait plus que besoin.

\- C'est pour bientôt. _Fit Harry en me regardant._ On va devoir faire la dernière « _Illusion_ ».

\- Illusion ? _Demanda Albus sans comprendre._

\- On a beaucoup de choses à vous dire, Professeur. _Fit Harry en soupirant._

\- On ferait mieux d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus approprié. _Dis-je en regardant autour de nous._

\- Allez dans mon bureau, je vais voir Poppy pour savoir comment va notre jeune ami. _Fit Dumbledore en rentrant dans l'infirmerie._

Harry et moi avancions d'un même pas, plongés dans nos pensées nous regardons à peine le chemin. Nous le connaissons par cœur de toute manière, et c'est sans même m'apercevoir de tout ce chemin parcouru que nous sommes déjà dans le bureau directorial à attendre Albus.

\- C'est pour quand ? _Demandai-je simplement._

\- Quelques heures, quelques jours. Samedi au plus tard. _Dit-il en haussant les épaules._

\- Trois jours. _Constatai-je à haute voix._ Tu sais qu'il ne va sûrement pas cautionner. _Dis-je après un long silence._

\- Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à faire ! _Fit-il en riant._

\- Tu n'en as rien à faire de quoi, mon garçon ? _Demanda le directeur qui était soudainement apparu derrière nous._

\- De votre consentement. _Fit simplement Harry._

Albus le regarda sans comprendre, puis son regard se posa sur moi et il comprit qu'il lui manquait quelques informations. Je n'avais jamais vu Albus ne rien comprendre à une situation et même si c'était en pareille circonstance, cela valait vraiment le coup d'œil ! Si un jour je déprime, si je ne suis pas mort, je me repasserai l'image de sa tête à cet instant. La confusion d'Albus disparu quand il prit un nouveau bonbon tout en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

\- Si vous commenciez par le début ? _Demanda-t-il simplement en s'installant confortablement, oui la conversation allait être longue._

Et Harry parla, il commença par le début, son arrivé à Square Grimmaurd l'été dernier. Puis notre histoire qui a débuté, en édulcorant beaucoup, ce qui m'empêchait de passer pour un gros salop, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Puis notre reprise, ce fameux jour où je suis rentré à moitié mort d'une réunion punitive avec le Lord. Pourquoi on leur avait tout caché, pour les protéger et pour se protéger mutuellement.

La mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait donnée et que je n'avais pas voulu faire au début, puis le fait que c'est lui-même qui m'avait poussé à monter tout ce que l'on appelait maintenant « _Illusion_ ». Plus Harry parlait et plus Dumbledore devenait blanc, pendant un instant je crus même qu'il était mort si ce n'est ses yeux qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure du monologue d'Harry et sa bouche qui pendait lamentablement.

\- Par Merlin, Godric et tous les autres… _Fit-il d'une voix blanche._ Je suis passé à côté de tout ça ?

Il nous regarda avec une incrédulité que je ne pensais jamais voir sur quiconque. Merlin, c'est cette image-là que je regarderai en cas de déprime !

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, Albus. _Dis-je sans pouvoir me départir du ton joyeux dans ma voix, ainsi que du petit sourire qui ornait mes lèvres._ Mais je dois dire que nous avons été grandement aidés. Par les elfes de maisons notamment.

\- Merlin ! _Fit-il en se levant si soudainement que je faillis sursauter._ Mais c'est pour ça que vous avez à peine râlé pour Noël ! _Fit-il d'une voix accusatrice en se tournant vers moi._ Tout ce temps perdu à essayer de trouver ce qu'il avait bien pu t'arriver ! _Fit-il à l'encontre d'Harry cette fois, puis il reprit avec un hoquet de stupeur encore plus grand._ Et quand j'ai parlé du combat au corps à corps !

Il s'écroula sur son fauteuil rouge de honte et Harry se retint à grande peine d'exploser de rire, pour ma part je ne retins pas un petit ricanement plus que moqueur.

\- Je dois vous féliciter, Albus. _Dis-je d'une voix presque joyeuse._ Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais tenu pareil conversation à double sens sans que vous nous trahissiez. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus que fier et vraiment content de mon travail. Dumbledore qui semble dire au Survivant qu'il approuve ce que je lui fais subir. _Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Je ne cautionne absolument pas ! _Fit-il sévèrement._ J'aurais pu vous aider ! Couvrir les sorties d'Harry, calmer les esprits ! J'avais Minerva tous les jours dans mon bureau !

Il énuméra une liste de ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour nous aider. Et Harry se retenait encore de rire. Pour ma part, j'étais totalement décontenancé. J'avais pensé qu'il ne cautionnerait jamais notre relation, alors qu'au contraire il semblait approuvé mais était surtout en colère de n'avoir rien vu. Puis il se tourna vers Fumseck.

\- Et toi ! _Dit-il accusateur._ Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire ça au lieu de me faire croire qu'Harry était toujours dans la Salle-sur-Demande !

Le Phœnix sembla se moquer de lui et s'envola jusqu'au fauteuil d'Harry sur lequel il s'installa pour se faire gentiment caresser par le Survivant.

\- Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, je l'avais bien vu ! _Fit-il en me lançant un regard accusateur._ Tu es un bon Phoenix ! Fidèle et serviable !

\- Plus envers toi qu'envers moi apparemment ! _Fit Dumbledore bougon._

\- Parlons de Drago Malfoy. _Dis-je pour rediriger la conversation sur ce que je ne savais pas._

\- Oui. _Fit Harry semblant se reprendre._ Malfoy était devenu…

\- L'esclave personnel. _Dis-je pour aider Harry qui ne trouvait pas de mot plus convenable._

\- Oui, de Voldemort. Il m'a avoué n'avoir jamais eu envie de le rejoindre mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne voyait nulle part où aller. Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait envoyé plusieurs messages pour nous annoncer les lieux et dates de plusieurs attaques.

\- Mais comment ? _Demanda Albus._

\- Il semblerait que Voldemort déraille complètement depuis que Malfoy prend la potion de Polynectar.

\- Comment ça ? _Demandai-je semblant tout de même comprendre un peu avec tout ce que j'ai pu voir._

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il envoyait des Doloris à Malfoy que quand il était sous sa vraie apparence et pas quand il était moi, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-il simplement alors que je hochais la tête pour qu'il poursuive._ Eh bien, cela continuait après. Au lit. Il était presque constamment sous mon apparence et en était plutôt soulagé puisque ce n'est qu'ainsi que Voldemort le traitait bien, même plutôt amoureusement selon ses propres mots.

\- Il est tombé amoureux de toi ? _Dis-je en cachant une pointe de jalousie, une voix me disait qu'Harry était à moi et personne d'autre._

\- Amoureux, non. _Fit Harry très sérieusement._ Attiré, oui. Il aime mon corps, ma jeunesse et mon caractère, enfin, ce qu'il en sait.

\- Oui, parce que s'il savait vraiment… _Dis-je taquin en oubliant quelques secondes que Dumbledore était là._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des billes, je ne sais pas si je me passerai de revoir ce visage surpris à l'avenir. Il faudrait qu'on tente de faire bien plus de farces à Dumbledore, c'est une chose dont je pourrais vite ne plus me passer.

\- Voldemort parlait à Malfoy comme si c'était moi. Il lui disait qu'il semblait que j'aimais beaucoup « _me faire prendre_ » par toi. _Me fit-il._ Il parlait parfois des Raids avec les Mangemorts alors qu'il n'était pas loin ou qu'il faisait semblant de dormir. Et il a refusé que quiconque le touche à par lui, il ne le laissait jamais seul avec un autre. Puis il y a eu le soir de la mort de son père, Voldemort l'avait amené pour qu'il voie ce qu'il se passerait pour lui à la prochaine pleine lune. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ait vent de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, car Voldemort est persuadé qu'il m'aura avant la prochaine pleine lune.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour s'évader ? _Demanda Albus._

\- C'est sa mère. _Fit tristement Harry._ Elle était à « _disposition_ » dans les geôles, elle comme d'autres femmes Sang-Pur apparemment. Et le premier qui en met une enceinte peut l'épouser. _Fit-il dégouté._ Elle a eu le droit de sortir pour annoncer « _L'heureux évènement_ » à son fils. Elle a réussi à le faire s'échapper avec un Portoloin, ils en ont caché dans chaque pièce au cas où ce genre de chose arriverait mais Drago n'en avait pas connaissance avant aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec lui ?

\- Nagini est arrivée et sa mère a lâché le Portoloin pour se jeter sur le serpent, elle a réussi à le tuer mais n'a pas eu le temps de prendre le Portoloin.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce, pour cette mère qui avait sûrement sacrifié sa vie pour son fils. Si elle n'était pas morte à l'heure qu'il est, c'est qu'un sort pire que la mort l'attendait.

\- Je contacte les membres de l'Ordre pour leur dire de se tenir prêts.

\- Oui. Nous, nous allons jouer la dernière scène de l'Illusion au cas où Severus serait appelé. Car si on y va tout de suite, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il passera ses nerfs sur nous et ce devant du public. Or, nous ne voulons absolument pas qu'on nous voie. _Dit-il simplement_.

Après quelques paroles échangées sur les prochains jours qui nous attendaient, Harry et moi sommes repartis dans notre lit, sans réellement réussir à dormir.

HPSS HPSS

Le Seigneur ne m'avait pas appelé, cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était bon signe. Je fais apparaître le bracelet en cuir noir qu'Harry m'a offert, je le caresse doucement du bout des doigts et je prie silencieusement pour que tout se passe bien. Tout doit bien se passer.

J'aurais très bien pu agir avec sang-froid, resté impassible devant la guerre qui allait bientôt se terminer. Les battements de mon cœur auraient pu être plus calmes et la sueur ne me coulerait pas dans le dos comme le rappel d'une peur que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais pu être l'homme que j'avais été avant chaque réunion avec le Lord. Le sort qui m'attendait aurait pu être sans importance, que je revienne vivant ou mort n'aurait rien changé.

Mais tout était différent. Tout. Et ce, par une seule et unique personne, Harry Potter. Tout a toujours tourné autour de lui. Je pourrai rire d'une telle vie ironique, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas que ma seule vie en jeu, il y a la sienne. Il y a notre avenir. Maintenant que j'ai goûté au bonheur, je ne veux plus le lâcher. Ce n'est même pas pour la guerre ni pour le monde sorcier, c'est égoïstement pour moi seul.

Harry entre dans la pièce dans sa tenue de Gryffondor, la toute dernière illusion va pouvoir commencer. Je regarde Harry pendant que mon cœur se serre, de douleur et de peur. Je m'avance vers lui et l'embrasse, comme si c'était la dernière fois, car ça l'est peut-être…

HPSS HPSS

Je m'avance d'un pas sûr jusqu'aux portes de la salle du trône, le château est presque désert. Nous avons su par Drago qu'un Raid était tenu aujourd'hui, ils devaient très certainement être tous sur les lieux, sauf Voldemort qui ne s'y montrait que rarement. Nous avions décidé de venir aujourd'hui, un jour avant ma réunion hebdomadaire avec le Lord. Je ne savais si c'était une bonne idée, mais avoir moins de monde dans les pattes était mieux pour notre plan.

Je marque un très léger temps d'arrêt devant les portes, vérifiant mes boucliers d'Occlumencies. Je sens une très légère caresse sur ma main et je finis par ouvrir les portes. Tout se jouera dans les minutes qui suivent. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu, pourquoi cela se serait passé comme nous l'avions voulu ? C'était pourtant simple, je devais rentrer et enlever la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour que le Lord le voie complètement brisé et vide. Ce que nous nous efforcions de montrer dans nos « _illusions_ » aux files des semaines qui se sont écoulées.

Mais il a fallu que le Lord soit en colère, il y avait déjà trois corps inertes à ses pieds. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les gardes semblaient pâles comme la mort. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était que le Lord s'en prenne directement à moi, son bras droit, seul moyen d'avoir véritablement l'Élu dans son lit. Le sortilège de mort fusa vers moi alors que j'eus à peine le temps de sortir ma baguette.

Le premier choc fut de voir le Lord s'écrouler au sol, le deuxième fut d'entendre un bruit sourd à mes pieds. J'étais vivant, mais…

\- Harry ! _Suppliai-je en m'agenouillant pour retirer la cape de mon amour._ Non, non… Non !

Harry était mort, là à mes pieds. Il s'était mis en travers du sort ! Je ne me demandais même pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était effondré, un sort d'Harry ? Peu importe, vraiment… Je prends Harry dans mes bras, aucun souffle, son cœur ne bat plus. Le constat est clair mais je refuse d'y croire, ce n'est pas possible, pas Harry, pas comme ça. Et dire qu'il n'y a personne pour me tuer !

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Harry ? _Murmurai-je à son oreille, comme s'il allait me répondre._ Je pouvais mourir, je ne mérite pas la vie, pas ton amour. Et sûrement pas ton sacrifice…

J'avais oublié un détail dans ce plan complètement fou, Harry. J'avais oublié le facteur malchanceux d'Harry. Merlin, c'était de ma faute ! Pourquoi avions-nous tant attendu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt avant ce jour ? Il l'était, j'en étais quasiment certain, en plus je l'aurais aidé ! Pourquoi semblait-il attendre quelque chose ? Tant de questions sans réponses, tant de culpabilité ! Je regarde le corps du Lord, il est mort presque si simplement, comme le mortel qu'il est…

Et Harry… Non, Harry ne méritait pas d'y laisser sa vie. Et notre vie à deux ? La maison que nous aurions achetée ensemble ? Son envie de devenir professeur ? Je lui aurai laissé décorer les cachots, même en rouge Gryffondor si ça peut le faire revenir à la vie ! Nous aurions même pu aller dans les étages, pour voir le terrain de Quidditch. Puis, nous n'en avions pas encore parlé, mais il veut certainement des enfants, on en aurait eu par adoption ou par cette nouvelle potion qu'un potioniste allemand a créée.

Un éclair de colère me traverse le corps. Tout ça à cause de ce monstre abject ! Il aura définitivement détruit ma vie, ma seule raison de vivre ! Je regarde ce corps qui me dégoute, cette chose qui brise tout ce qui l'entoure ! Je lève ma baguette et la dirige vers le corps de ce montre, il est mort mais ce n'est pas assez ! Il doit disparaître définitivement de la surface de la Terre !

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi alors que d'un informulé je lance un puissant sortilège de magie noire, puis un deuxième et encore un autre… J'extériorise ma colère, peu importe qui est là, peu importe si l'on essaie de me tuer, tant mieux même. C'est en sueur que je finis par abaisser ma baguette, le corps du Lord est en feu, s'il était vivant il sentirait ses organes exploser un à un et ne pourrait prononcer un mot car j'avais lancé un sortilège complexe de paralysie sur ses organes vitaux. S'il était vivant, il souffrirait mille morts, mais il ne l'est pas ! Il est mort trop simplement, trop rapidement !

Une main se dépose sur mon épaule, une main de réconfort et non celle d'un ennemi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à qui appartient cette main, c'est celle d'Albus. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de dix personnes qui devaient arriver les premières, une seconde équipe se tenait prête au moindre signal alors que tous les autres se trouvaient à l'adresse qu'avait indiquée Drago pour le raid.

Mon regard ne cessait de regarder le corps de ce monstre, ma haine retomba d'un coup au fond de mon estomac. Rien ne ramènerait Harry, rien. Et c'est ce que cette main me rappelait durement, je n'avais aucune envie de me retourner pour voir ce regard triste. Je ne voulais pas revenir à la triste réalité, j'étais de nouveau seul, sans avenir.

\- Je suis désolé, Severus. _Fit la voix triste d'Albus._

Alors que je baissais la tête, un cri de souffrance me la fit relever. Le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres bougea et le cri qui n'avait duré qu'une seconde à peine se transforma en gémissement à peine audible, puis tout cessa. Dans un espoir fou, je baisse les yeux pour tomber dans les yeux émeraude pleins de vie d'Harry. Je tombe à genou en lâchant ma baguette.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Sale gamin ! _Dis-je hors de moi, en le prenant dans mes bras._

\- Promis. _Murmura Harry à mon oreille._

Un bruit nous alerta alors que nous entendions de nouveau les sorts fuser. J'eus juste le temps d'attraper ma baguette que je sentis la désagréable sensation d'un Portoloin m'emmenant loin d'ici. Sans réfléchir j'attrape Harry par le bras, où que j'aille et où qu'il aille, nous resterons ensemble.

L'impression d'être attrapé par le nombril s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. Je me relève brusquement tout comme Harry, baguette à la main, pour découvrir que nous sommes dans mon salon.

\- Le bracelet ! _Dis-je à Harry en comprenant soudainement ce soudain transplanage._

Harry chancela un peu et manqua de s'écrouler par terre. Je le rattrape rapidement et l'assieds sur le canapé.

\- Une mort et un transplanage en si peu de temps, c'est beaucoup trop. _Plaisanta-t-il._ Nous devrions les rejoindre. _Fit-il après quelques minutes._

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il y retourne, je ne voulais pas risquer de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Mais il fallait que je sois lucide, Harry ne resterait jamais ici, autant que je sois à côté de lui. Alors que j'hochais la tête en me levant, Dobby apparut devant nous.

\- Dobby est désolé. Mais Monsieur Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby de retrouver Maître Harry et son compagnon pour leur dire qu'ils les attendaient dans son bureau. _Fit l'elfe de sa voix criarde avant de repartir sans un mot de plus._

Harry et moi nous regardons avant de sourire de soulagement. C'est fini ? Est-ce qu'en à peine une heure tout peut se terminer ? Apparemment oui. Avant que je n'aie pu faire un geste pour aider Harry à se relever, celui-ci sauta sur moi pour m'embrasser longuement. Toute la peur et l'inquiétude transperçaient dans ce baiser, mais il y avait aussi notre soulagement et notre bonheur. Après ce baiser qui a transmis bien plus que tout ce que nous aurions pu dire, Harry et moi restons quelques instants, front contre front, savourant les bras de l'autre autour de soi. J'écoute avec soulagement sa respiration. Albus peut bien attendre quelques minutes de plus.

HPSS HPSS

\- Heureux de vous voir en pleine forme ! _Fit Dumbledore en nous voyant rentrer dans son bureau._ Asseyez-vous. _Fit-il en nous montrant les deux chaises qui attendaient._ Les bracelets de Sirius j'imagine ?

\- Comment savez-vous ? _Demandai-je suspicieux._

\- Il m'en avait parlé, bien sûr ! _Fit Albus en souriant._ Il me les avait même amenés pour que je vérifie qu'aucune magie noire n'était présente dans ses bracelets. Il ne voulait rien offrir à son filleul qui pouvait lui nuire. _Ajouta-t-il simplement avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix._

\- Que s'est-il passé après notre départ ? _Demanda Harry pour couper court à la discussion._

\- Disons simplement que certains Mangemorts partis en raid avaient fui le champ de bataille pour revenir en sécurité. _Fit simplement Albus._ Les barrières anti-transplanage que nous avions posées les ont empêchés de repartir et la deuxième équipe est arrivée peu de temps après. Le combat s'est terminé relativement vite.

\- Des morts ? _Demandai-je sachant qu'Harry n'arriverait pas à le demander._

\- De notre côté, aucun. Des blessés, rien qui ne peut se soigner ! _Fit-il en voyant l'air inquiet d'Harry._ Les Aurors, les habitants et nos membres de l'Ordre ont parfaitement bien œuvré, les Mangemorts qui sont revenus étaient soit novices ou blessés, ou les deux. Nous n'avons donc pas eu grand monde à combattre de notre côté. Beaucoup, surtout des jeunes, se sont rendus d'eux-mêmes. Je n'ai pas encore le compte rendu de ceux partis au village, il va falloir attendre. _Fit gravement Albus._

Malgré la victoire et l'air paisible d'Albus, il semblait avoir pris dix ans. Il n'est pas facile de faire une guerre, même quand on est un puissant sorcier tel que lui. Cette guerre pesait sur beaucoup d'épaules, Merlin soit loué, elle est derrière nous maintenant. Et ce, grâce à Harry.

\- Et vous ? _Demanda Albus interrompant mes pensées._ Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Voldemort a lancé le sortilège de mort sur Severus alors que nous avions à peine passé les portes. _Fit Harry en haussant les épaules, comme si tout cela était normal._ J'ai pris le sort à sa place.

Albus sembla pensif pendant un instant, même pas choqué de cette révélation. Puis, je compris pourquoi.

\- Vous le saviez ! _Accusai-je froidement en regardant Albus._ Il devait mourir ? _Grondai-je de colère en me rappelant la peur que j'avais eue._

\- Severus, auriez-vous accepté d'emmener Harry à Voldemort en sachant qu'il devait le tuer ? _Me demanda très sérieusement Albus._

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! _M'énervai-je._

\- Je devais mourir. J'étais un horcruxe, Severus. _Me fit la voix douce d'Harry._

Ces simples mots jetèrent un froid en moi. Un horcruxe, j'en avais entendu parler, un souvenir très lointain me revint. J'avais dû ouvrir un des livres de magie noire de ma mère.

 _Un horcruxe, objet contenant une partie de l'âme de la personne qui le crée. Le sorcier ne peut diviser son âme qu'après avoir commis le crime suprême, le meurtre._

Car un meurtre brise votre âme, et tout le monde sait parfaitement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué de très nombreuses personnes. Plus j'y pense et plus cela me semble logique, Harry parle la langue des serpents, il avait un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma colère retomba, on ne peut détruire un horcruxe qu'en détruisant l'objet qui la contient. C'est déjà un miracle qu'Harry ait survécu au sortilège de mort une fois, mais deux…

Nous parlons encore un moment, Dumbledore nous annonça officiellement le décès de Narcissa Malfoy. Ces restes ont étés retrouvés dans la chambre du Lord, près du cadavre de Nagini. Le Lord était sans doute devenu fou en apprenant la mort de son serpent et m'avait attaqué juste par haine ou folie. Les jeunes Mangemorts avaient dit qu'il était devenu fou un peu plus chaque jour, mais que les anciens suivaient ses ordres quoi qu'il veuille.

Ils avaient décidé de lancer tout de même l'attaque sur le village puisque le Lord semblait tuer tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Ils espéraient ainsi le voir retrouver la raison. Mais le Lord avait brisé son âme de trop nombreuses fois, et l'étrange attirance qu'il avait pour Harry n'avait fait que le rendre un peu plus fou. En réalité, ce n'était pas une étrange attirance, c'était une véritable obsession. Finalement, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pu l'approché qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire ?

Sur le chemin de retour à nos cachots, Harry m'avait pris la main, ce que je n'avais pas empêché. Une première dans notre relation, prendre le risque de se faire prendre tout en sachant que si c'était le cas, cela n'aurait finalement pas grande importance

\- C'est fini ? _Demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé._

Je le regarde, ce jeune homme que j'avais pendant un temps pensé si confiant de lui. Il a l'air presque incertain, comme si tout ce pour quoi il était né venait enfin de s'accomplir et qu'il n'avait donc plus rien à faire. Je comprenais ce sentiment, j'avais le même…

\- La guerre est finie. _Dis-je en comprenant moi-même à ce même instant qu'il n'y aurait plus rien._ Plus de rendez-vous chez les Mangemorts, plus besoin de m'agenouiller devant un fou. Plus de comptes à rendre. Plus besoin de faire semblant d'être un sadique assoiffé de pouvoir. _Continuai-je de dire alors que je me rendais compte à ce moment précis de tout ce que je pouvais faire à présent._

\- Tu as toujours adoré être un sadique. _Fit Harry en souriant._

\- C'est vrai. _Avouai-je de bonne grâce en me retournant vers lui, une idée sadique en tête._ Sans cela je ne pourrai plus te punir. _Dis-je en m'approchant dangereusement de lui._ Je ne pourrai pas t'entendre me supplier…

Je surplombe mon corps du sien, ses yeux brillent de désir. Je me sens bien, serein, comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant. Je comprends qu'en réalité, je me sens enfin libre. Libre de l'aimer, libre d'être accepté pour qui je suis, libre de faire ce que j'ai réellement envie de faire en me foutant bien de ce que pourra me dire le monde entier. Sauf Harry.

\- T'entendre grogner de frustration…

Je m'approche encore plus près de lui, sa respiration se fait un peu moins irrégulière mais il se contrôle assez bien.

\- T'entendre me demander d'y aller encore plus fort et plus vite… _Dis-je en sortant très discrètement ma baguette pour nous dévêtir tous les deux._ J'ai envie de t'entendre Harry, j'ai envie que tu veuilles plus, encore et toujours plus. _Murmurai-je à son oreille._

Je me frottais à son érection avec délectation. Il me regardait sans dire un mot, buvant mes paroles, essayant de contrôler son corps qui commençait doucement à trembler sous le mien. D'un autre mouvement rapide, je lui attrape les mains en le plaquant de tout son long contre le canapé. Je lui tiens fermement au-dessus de la tête alors que je continue d'onduler pour frotter nos deux sexes.

\- J'en voudrais toujours plus, avec toi. _Finit-il par dire en mettant ses jambes autour de mon bassin pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui._

\- J'espère bien, Harry. _Dis-je en le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux pour une déclaration que je ne fais que très rarement._ Parce que je t'aime, Harry. Chaque fibre de mon corps te veut. Mon côté sadique veut que tu me supplies. Mais un côté romantique que je ne me connaissais pas veut des mots doux. _Avouai-je sans m'en rendre compte, les mots sortant naturellement de ma bouche, je sentais que j'avais besoin de tout dire, même si ce n'était qu'une fois dans ma vie, dans nos vies._ Et mon cul, Harry. Si tu savais à quel point j'aime te sentir au fond de moi. J'en ai véritablement besoin. Quand tu me fais l'amour mais aussi quand tu me baises jusqu'à me faire oublier qui je suis.

Je savais qu'Harry essayait de garder tout son contrôle pour attendre chacun de mes mots, mais le plaisir devait embrumer son esprit comme il le faisait avec le mien. Je lâche une de ses mains mais Harry ne bouge pas, je sais que s'il le voulait il pourrait parfaitement m'immobiliser pour faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Mais ce qu'il veut en ce moment, c'est que cette situation continue. Je place mon sexe contre son entrée et m'enfonce légèrement en lui avant de reprendre sa main pour le maintenir fermement collé au canapé.

\- J'en ai autant envie que de te baiser moi-même. _Dis-je en m'enfonçant encore un peu plus, lentement puisque je ne l'ai même pas préparé._ Je suis fou. _Dis-je sans aucune moquerie._ Fou de ton corps mais aussi de celui que tu es vraiment. _Avouai-je avec tant que sincérité que cela m'étonna moi-même._ Je t'aime tellement. Et le pire c'est que je ne te le dirai jamais assez. Je ne te mérite pas.

Harry m'attira à lui sans aucune douceur, enfonçant d'un coup toute ma longueur en lui. Je le sentis se tendre sous la douleur quelques secondes mais aussi pousser un soupir de soulagement une fois au fond de lui. Heureusement qu'il s'était lancé un sort de lubrification car je le sens encore plus étroit que quand je le prépare, comme si je pouvais lui faire du mal au moindre coup de reins, ce que je ne voulais absolument pas.

\- Ne redis jamais que tu ne me mérites pas, Severus Snape. _Fit Harry en commençant lui-même à onduler en dessous de moi._ Tu me mérites plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète et même ailleurs. _Fit-il en me regardant dans les yeux._ Je t'aime et personne ne pourra m'enlever ça. Pas même toi.

Je ne savais pas comment nous pouvions rester aussi sérieux alors que le plaisir prenait de plus en plus de place dans nos esprits à chaque coup de reins. Harry s'empalait lui-même, mais je le rejoignais aussi avec violence. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre, besoin de nous prouver que nous resterions là l'un pour l'autre. Sûrement était-ce à cause de cela que nous parlions de nos sentiments avec tant de sincérité.

\- On est libre de s'aimer. Et je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. _Fit Harry alors que je lui relâchais les mains._

Je n'eus pas les mots pour une telle déclaration, mes bras allèrent enserrer son corps alors que les siens firent de même avec mon cou. Un baiser vint sceller nos déclarations et c'est avec frénésie que nos deux corps se rejoignirent dans l'espoir fou de ne faire qu'un.

Nous avons uni nos corps de très nombreuses fois, parfois tendrement et amoureusement, et d'autres fois beaucoup plus sauvagement. Personne ne nous revit jusqu'au lendemain soir. La défaite du Lord Noir nous paraissait déjà bien loin, comme si nous avions franchi une étape tellement importante qu'elle avait semblée durer des années. Cette nuit avait été une nouvelle promesse, celle d'un amour éternel. Promesse que nous avions toujours eu peur de nous avouer, parce que l'un comme l'autre ne savait pas s'il serait là demain.

HPSS HPSS

La défaite du Lord avait fait grand bruit et la fête avait duré une semaine. Mais même après cette semaine la joie était partout. Le monde semblait enfin revivre, tout comme Harry et moi. Des élections d'urgence avaient étés débutées et c'était Kingsley Shacklebolt qui faisait office de Ministre provisoire, poste qui lui serait sûrement attribuée officiellement après les votes.

Et puisque Dumbledore avait commencé les vacances avec deux semaines d'avance, pour que tout le monde puisse fêter ça et fasse le deuil de leurs proches décédés sur le champ de bataille, j'avais suivis Harry jusqu'à Gringotts.

J'attendais donc dans la salle d'attente richement décorée, le temps qu'Harry accepte ses droits et devoirs de Lord. Chose que l'on ne peut faire que seul.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Snape. _Me fit un gobelin qui s'était arrêté devant la porte après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la salle d'attente dans laquelle j'étais seul._ Voulez-vous accepter votre héritage, Monsieur Snape héritier de la grande et noble maison Prince ?

\- Accepter mon héritage ? _Répétai-je sans comprendre._ Ma mère a été reniée. _Dis-je amèrement._ Je ne peux prétendre à aucun héritage Prince.

\- En réalité, votre héritage a été bloqué par vos grands-parents sous certaines conditions. _Fit le gobelin comme si cela était évident._

\- Je ne vois pas ce que cela change pour moi. _Dis-je en essayant de rester calme, il n'est jamais bon d'avoir un gobelin contre vous._

\- Alors si vous voulez bien me suivre... Il serait mieux d'en parler dans un endroit plus privé. _Me dit-il d'un air revanchard._

Je me lève en me courbant en signe de remerciement. Déjà que ça commence mal entre nous, si en plus je n'y mets pas du mien, on ne s'en sortira jamais ! Surtout qu'il a l'air de vouloir m'aider à débloquer un héritage auquel je n'ai jamais eu le droit.

Je le suis dans un bureau pas très loin de la salle d'attente. Le bureau contient de nombreux tableaux, sorcier comme moldus et d'une grande valeur aux vues des noms inscrits en bas de chaque tableau. Je reste debout le temps qu'il me dise de m'asseoir.

Il s'assied et me regarde longuement, je me demande même s'il va m'autoriser à m'asseoir ou me jeter dehors dans la seconde. Contre toute attente, il me fit signe de prendre le siège en face de lui.

\- Je suis Roght, le gobelin en charge de vos coffres. J'ai pris connaissance de l'héritage Prince il y a de nombreuses années de cela et je savais parfaitement que vous étiez le seul et unique héritier. _Dit-il d'une voix monocorde._ J'attendais simplement que de par votre comportement, vous puissiez prétendre avoir le droit à votre héritage. _Continua-t-il toujours d'une voix morne._

\- Quel comportement devais-je avoir ? _Demandais je, surpris qu'il y ait une possibilité, même infime que je puisse ouvrir les droits à mon héritage._

\- La condition pour que vous puissiez accéder à votre héritage est un acte aussi important que l'affront qu'a fait votre défunte mère à vos grands-parents.

J'aurais aimé rire, un rire amer et froid. L'affront de ma mère... Si mon père n'avait pas été un immonde salopard, je pourrais dire gène qu'épouser un moldu n'est pas une honte. Ma mère n'a tout simplement pas choisi le bon.

\- Le fait que vous ayez défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres joue très certainement en votre faveur. _Continua le Gobelin passant son index sur un coin de son bureau pour faire apparaître une trappe._ Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour le savoir. Passez la bague de Lord à votre pouce.

Il sortit un dossier assez épais, ainsi qu'un écrin de taille moyenne. Je pouvais voir un blason avec un P, hommage au nom de Prince comme aux potions.

Le gobelin me tendit l'écrin que je pris sans montrer ma crainte. Dans le cas d'un héritier mettant une bague que sa famille a jugée indigne de lui, et approuvée par la magie elle-même, la bague rejette totalement la personne. Cela peut simplement être une impossibilité de mettre la bague jusqu'à de puissants sorts assez douloureux. J'ai même entendu parler d'un héritier qui avait perdu une partie de sa magie, le rendant ainsi presque cracmol ! Mais rien n'a été prouvé.

J'hésite quelques instants... Ai-je le droit de mettre cette bague ? Est-ce que ma famille m'aurait de nouveau accepté ? Il est vrai que j'ai tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que sans vraiment le faire exprès puisque je croyais qu'Harry l'avait tué. Mais sans qu'on me demande mon avis, j'avais été projeté au rang de Sauveur de Monde Magique à cause d'Harry, d'Albus mais également de Maugrey Fol'oeil qui était présent, ainsi que d'Arthur Weasley.

Je prends délicatement la bague entre mes doigts, je suis assez fier de ne pas trembler parce que le calme apparent que je manifeste est totalement factice. C'est avec une douceur extrême que je glisse l'anneau à mon pouce en la priant silencieusement de ne pas me faire trop de mal.

Contre toute attente, l'anneau s'ajuste automatiquement à mon doigt. Je regarde mon pouce, presque surpris que cela ait été aussi simple. Une vague de magie s'empare de mon corps, la magie de mes ancêtres, j'ai comme la sensation que la bague est heureuse d'avoir un nouveau propriétaire.

S'en suivirent une très longue heure à signer moult documents, reprenant les droits et devoirs d'un Lord, avec en prime le droit à un stage à Gringotts pour m'aider à gérer ma fortune. C'est donc plus riche que jamais, avec en plus une petite maison de famille que le gobelin me dirige vers mes nouveaux coffres. Mes coffres, parce qu'en plus j'ai deux voûtes en plus du coffre que j'ai ouvert à mon entrée dans le monde magique.

\- Voûtes 532. Fit le gobelin en m'amenant à ma première voûte, la deuxième se trouvant juste à côté.

Je sors du petit wagonnet qui me retourne le cœur à chaque fois, même les moldus font mieux ! Et je regarde la porte de ma voûte, semblable à une porte classique sauf que le gobelin dû poser sa main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître ce que les gobelins appellent une voûte et non un coffre.

Personne ne peut savoir quelle est la différence entre un coffre normal et une voûte, car les possesseurs de voûte semblent tellement exagérer que cela ne parait pas réel. Pourtant, alors que je regarde ce qui n'est autre que ma première voûte, mes biens, je ne peux que me dire qu'ils sont loin d'exagérer. Cinq fois plus grand qu'une salle des coffres classiques, trois fois plus hauts. Je peux voir de très nombreux tableaux, des robes de mariage, homme comme femme, de très nombreux bijoux, des pierres précieuses comme des topazes, des rubis ou des diamants plus grosses qu'un œuf de dragon. Mais il y avait de très nombreux coffres dont je n'aurai jamais le temps de faire l'inventaire complet avant une bonne semaine. Ce qui m'attira le plus, et ce qui me fit définitivement passer le pas de la porte fut les très nombreuses étagères de potions et d'ingrédients. Un Potioniste comme moi ne pouvait qu'être heureux, surtout que tout était parfaitement conservé.

Je recule de quelques pas, tout cela ne peut être possible, n'est-ce pas ? Je me retourne pour voir le gobelin qui est resté sur le pas de la porte, dos tourné pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Je lui en suis reconnaissant, car je ne pourrai à l'heure actuelle, retirer la stupéfaction sur mon visage.

Je regarde une dernière fois tous ses objets, ingrédients et potions que je ne peux emporter avec moi aujourd'hui et me dirige vers le gobelin pour lui dire d'une voix parfaitement habituelle et dépourvue de surprise que nous pouvons voir la deuxième voûte. Il m'y conduisit rapidement, puisque c'était tout simplement la voûte d'à côté et le même manège recommença. J'aurais dû m'attendre à la découverte que j'allais y faire, mais je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il manquait quelque chose dans la première voûte. Bien trop impressionné par ce qu'elle contenait. C'est donc totalement ébahi que je découvris une voûte remplie exclusivement de Gallions et de Mornilles.

Je sors ma bourse de ma poche mais m'aperçois sans peine qu'elle ne pourra contenir beaucoup d'argent. Elle peut contenir jusqu'à cent Gallions, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de plus, j'avais acheté cette bourse avec ma première paie en tant qu'enseignant, cet argent servant essentiellement à acheter des ingrédients rares. Mais j'avais sous les yeux une véritable fortune et après tant d'années à galérer pour le moindre Gallion, les ingrédients pour potion et livres rares coûtant extrêmement cher, je n'avais pas envie de me priver.

\- Vendez-vous des bourses ? Demandai-je simplement.

\- Bien sûr ! Fit le gobelin.

Il me fit signe de le suivre et nous sortons dans le couloir, la porte se refermant automatiquement derrière moi. Nous avançons jusqu'à un mur qui semble parfaitement identique aux autres jusqu'à ce que le gobelin passe son doigt dessus pour laisser apparaître une petite porte. Nous y entrons, la pièce n'est pas plus grande que ma chambre, mais bien assez pour y entreposer les très nombreuses bourses présente.

Le gobelin me laissa regarder tranquillement les nombreux choix qui s'offraient à moi. Je remerciais à nouveau silencieusement le gobelin de me laisser seul, j'avais besoin de prendre le temps de digérer les informations sur cet héritage que je n'attendais plus. Et aussi de savoir ce que je devais prendre pour m'en servir au mieux, sans avoir à revenir sans cesse ici pour y chercher de l'or.

Mais ici, pas de bourse bas de gamme, la moins chère à 20 Gallions et 17 Noises, transporte jusqu'à cinq cents Gallions. Il y en a pour tous les goûts, ceux qui veulent étaler leur fortune et impressionner et ceux bien plus discrets qui se rapprochent plus d'une bourse classique. Je me tourne sans hésiter vers une bourse en peau de dragon d'une très bonne qualité mais discrète. Son prix est très élevé, plus de 400 Gallions, mais elle offre un accès direct à mon coffre, ainsi je n'aurai jamais à venir à Gringotts pour venir chercher de l'or et seul moi pourrait retirer de l'argent de ma bourse.

Je prends la bourse et une autre exactement identique prend place, ingénieux système. Je me dirige vers le gobelin qui retire magiquement le prix de la bourse de mon coffre, et d'une incantation qu'il me fait réciter le blason des Prince apparaît sur le médaillon qui pend de la cordelette fermant la bourse.

Je me retrouve plus d'une heure plus tard à attendre de nouveau, Harry, dans un état second réfléchissant encore à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dans ma poche une nouvelle bourse qui coûte presque mon salaire ! Ce n'était certainement pas avec mon salaire de 455 Gallions 2 Mornilles et 26 Noises que j'aurais eu la folie d'acheter cette bourse, surtout que depuis le retour du Lord j'avais dû lui donner plus de la moitié de mon salaire et Merlin sait que les bons ingrédients sont chers. Surtout qu'il ne me les finançait jamais, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ?

Harry arriva encore deux heures plus tard, lui aussi avait un regard perdu et songeur. Je comprenais sa détresse, lui aussi avait vécu comme un moins que rien, même alors que sa propre famille avait de l'argent il n'avait eu que le strict minimum, et encore. Et là, il devait être bien plus fortuné que moi. Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi il serait la troisième plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre, la grande question du moment était, avec qui le Sauveur du monde magique allait-il se marier ? Il était loin de la vérité en nommant Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley et Luna Lovegood.

HPSS HPSS

Les vacances étaient passées avec des nouvelles plus ou moins bonnes. On avait ainsi appris que Drago Malfoy était complètement rétabli, surtout des blessures internes au niveau anal et des plaies plus ou moins profondes comme des griffures sur le corps en plus d'un état de fatigue à la limite de l'épuisement.

Percy Weasley était décédé trois jours après son arrivée à Ste Mangouste, il avait pris un sort à la place de sa jeune sœur et aucun Médicomage n'avait réussi à soigner le jeune homme. Trois de mes Serpentards, dont Crabbe et Goyle qui n'étaient même pas revenus à la rentrée de septembre, étaient décédés alors qu'ils étaient dans l'attaque du village. À se demander comment ils n'étaient pas morts avant puisqu'ils savaient à peine tenir une baguette et retenir un sort. Le troisième fut Pansy Parkinson, elle avait été appelée peu de temps avant notre arrivée. C'était elle qui rapportait les moindres faits et gestes d'Harry à Poudlard, elle était morte d'un Avada Kedavra. Son corps faisait partie de ceux que j'avais vus en entrant dans la salle du trône, juste avant qu'Harry s'effondre lui aussi sous le sort. Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard que nous avons appris, après fouille de ses affaires, qu'elle donnait des informations erronées ou incomplètes au Lord. Elle enlevait certains souvenirs de son esprit, Harry souriant, ou Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité et cette fois où Harry m'avait attendu pour soigner mes blessures. Elle n'avait rien dit de tout cela, elle l'avait habilement caché.

Drago Malfoy quitta le château la veille de la reprise des cours, laissant dernière lui une seule et unique lettre adressée à Harry. Cela le surprit autant que moi-même de savoir qu0e son dernier geste avant de partir était une lettre pour lui, mais il est vrai qu'ils avaient étés liés par une mission sordide et par une guerre d'adolescent qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu d'être.

Les mois passèrent, chacun faisant son deuil. Kingsley avait été élu, sans grande surprise, Ministre de la Magie. Harry ne dormait presque plus dans son dortoir, se contentant de rejoindre ses amis en se levant jusqu'à tard le soir. Nous n'avions pas abandonné nos nombreuses parties de jambe en l'air partout dans le château. Savoir que nous ne risquions plus la mort si nous étions pris nous enlevait un poids des épaules, et rajoutait une touche d'excitation en plus car nous étions moins sur nos gardes. Ce n'est que vers la fin d'année de Ginevra Weasley nous découvrit en pleine action dans une salle de classe. Un voile de tristesse était passé devant ses yeux et elle avait fait demi-tour en laissant tomber la carte du Maraudeur qu'Harry avait laissé à Ronald Weasley pour le week-end.

La fin d'année arriva, Harry obtenu son diplôme sans aucune difficulté. J'avais laissé mon poste d'enseignant pour une année sabbatique. Harry et moi avions besoin de nous trouver, d'être ensemble et de rattraper toutes ses années où nous n'avons fait que survivre. Ses amis seraient bien sûr invités à nous rejoindre pour quelques jours dans les différents pays que nous allions visiter, mais sinon nous serions enfin seuls pour vivre notre amour que nous avons dû cacher pendant tant de temps.

HPSS HPSS

Un soir, après un bon repas, devant une cheminée alors que la fenêtre juste à côté indiquait clairement qu'il neigeait toujours dehors, Harry sortit un écrin tout en longueur.

\- Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que nous avons eu notre première nuit d'amour. _Fit-il avec douceur en me regardant amoureusement._ Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis ce jour. Et je pense que ce cadeau sera le plus à même d'exprimer cet amour.

Il ouvrit l'écrin et je vis avec surprise un bracelet tout en argent avec un magnifique cygne pris entre les mailles. L'exacte réplique de celui d'Harry.

\- Tu as voulu reproduire le bracelet de ma famille ? _Demandai-je ému._

\- Non, Severus. _Affirma-t-il avec un doux sourire._ C'est le bracelet de ta famille. Je l'ai retrouvé dans mon coffre avec une lettre.

Il me tendit la lettre sans un mot de plus. L'écriture était fine et penchée, mais c'était bien une écriture d'homme.

 _« Mise en gage le 26 Aout 1863 par Marius Prince. Lui sera rendu quand il aura pu rembourser totalement sa dette envers la maison Potter. Sur l'honneur de la maison Potter, ce bijou ne pourra être vendu à qui que ce soit. Il ne pourra qu'être rendu à l'un des membres de la famille Prince. Si la dette n'a pu être remboursée, je m'engage à rendre ce bijou à la famille Prince en 1963._

 _Darius Potter, le 31 Aout 1863»_

Mon ancêtre avait donc dû mettre en gage ce collier par souci d'argent, mais pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas récupéré ? Mon coffre était plein à craquer, on n'aurait certainement pu racheter notre dette. Je ne compris pas avant de lire une deuxième note, juste en dessous de la première. Une écriture plus droite, une écriture que j'avais aperçue parfois et qui ressemblait un peu à celle d'Harry.

 _« Moi, James Potter ai cherché pendant de nombreuses années les descendants de la famille Prince sans jamais en trouver un seul. Mais pour l'honneur de la maison Potter, je n'abandonnerai pas mes recherches. La somme de 20 000 Gallions est déclarée offerte généreusement à la famille Prince et le bracelet sera gracieusement rendu à son héritier légitime._

 _James Potter, le 7 Juillet 1981»_

\- Le bracelet te revient de droit. _Fit Harry._ Et si tu le veux bien, je voudrais que tu le portes… C'est un ensemble bracelet et collier pour se lier. Tu m'as offert le collier comme une promesse d'engagement et je pense qu'elle ne peut être que plus complète avec le bracelet, non ? _Fit timidement Harry._

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. _Dis-je en revenant un peu à la réalité sans pour autant montrer mes émotions._ Mets-le-moi. _Demandai-je simplement en tendant mon poignet gauche._

Harry prit doucement le bracelet et me le mit. Je sentis immédiatement une chaleur m'envelopper, l'amour partout autour de moi et surtout, en moi. Puis quand tout se calma, je pris l'écrin que j'avais caché dans ma poche. Ce bijou tout aussi symbolique que j'avais acheté il y a plus d'un mois de cela.

\- Harry Potter, voulez-vous m'épouser ? _Demandai-je un genou à terre._

Harry écarquilla les yeux et mit deux secondes de plus avant de me sauter au cou en me répétant sa réponse affirmative dans une litanie sans fin. J'étais heureux, véritablement heureux mais j'avais chaud, très chaud. Chaque endroit qu'Harry touchait me brûlait de l'intérieur, chaque baiser allumait un feu en moi.

\- La norme veut que je puisse mettre l'anneau à ton doigt ! Grognai-je gentiment pour qu'Harry se calme un peu.

Il ria mais se calma en s'asseyant sur mon ventre, me laissant allongé sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Il me tendit sa main et j'y mis doucement l'anneau avant qu'il vienne m'embrasser de nouveau. Ses mains glissèrent sous ma chemise et un chemin de feu sembla s'inscrire sous ma peau.

\- Harry ! Hoquetai-je. J'ai… Merlin, j'ai chaud ! Dis-je alors qu'il soulevait sans honte ma chemise.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger alors… Fit-il en léchant délicieusement l'un de mes tétons.

Mon corps se cambra, ma tête partie en arrière, mon buste en avant et mes mains s'accrochèrent désespérément à Harry. Il remonta pour m'embrasser et sans que je puisse le sentir, puisque mon corps était déjà en feu, Harry put glisser discrètement sa main dans mon pantalon. Ses doigts touchèrent directement mon gland et c'est dans un hurlement d'extase que je jouis en tremblant de tout mon corps.

Et dire que cela ne faisait que commencer… Mais je ne connaissais pas de meilleure façon d'atteindre la folie.

* * *

Je sais que vous êtes certainement déçu de ne pas en savoir plus pour Drago, mais ne vous en faites pas, il fera une apparition dans l'épilogue ;)

Merci à tous de votre lecture !


	6. Epilogue

**_Épilogue_**

 ** _Quinze ans plus tard_**

\- Lily ? _Appela une voix grave tout près de l'oreille de l'enfant._

L'enfant se détourna de ses parents pour regarder le monsieur à côté d'elle. Il était grand, bien plus grand que cette petite fille de six ans, mais il était jeune et ressemblait un peu à son cousin Teddy.

\- Tu veux une chocogrenouille ? _Demanda l'homme en reculant doucement, faisant bien attention à reculer légèrement sans être remarqué dans cette foule._

Il regarda les deux hommes au loin, il ne devait pas échouer. Ça serait son plus gros coup, son dernier en Angleterre. C'était un spécialiste du kidnapping pour enfant, lui et son complice étaient toujours imbattables, mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était les petits extras qu'il avait, surtout avec les petites filles…

\- Non. _Fit la jeune enfant en souriant._ Je dois demander à papa s'il veut bien. _Dit-elle calmement en se retournant pour aller vers ses parents._

Non ! Elle ne devait pas s'échapper, un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, lui fait penser qu'il aurait peut-être le temps de l'attraper pour courir jusqu'à une zone de transplanage de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il n'est pas loin d'une ruelle sombre, et s'il tarde, son complice déguisé en enfant perdu ne pourra distraire le couple plus longtemps. Il peut même voir l'un d'eux lever les yeux pour chercher leur fille des yeux. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa l'enfant par l'épaule dans le but de la pousser dans la ruelle.

Il n'a pas le temps de faire plus car la sensation d'un Portoloin se répand en lui, l'instant d'après il se retrouve avec une main serrant dangereusement sa gorge et une baguette sur la joue.

\- Que comptais-tu faire avec ma fille ! _Fit Severus Snape d'un ton glacial._

La petite fille pleurait dans les bras de son deuxième père, l'homme lui avait fait très peur. Elle cacha sa tête dans la robe de sorcier d'Harry Potter, son deuxième père.

Les sorciers autour d'eux levaient les yeux au ciel de tant de bêtises. Aucun n'interviendrait pour l'aider, l'aider à quoi d'ailleurs ? Personne n'est assez fou pour s'en prendre à l'un des enfants du couple de Sauveurs du monde sorcier. Tout le monde avait appris au fil des années que jamais vous ne vous retrouviez en mauvaise posture avec les Lords Black-Potter-Prince sans l'avoir mérité. Et au vu de l'aura noire qui entourait l'un d'eux, quoi qu'il ait fait, cet homme l'avait mérité. Son complice était déjà parti en laissant son ami se débrouiller seul.

\- Rien du tout ! _Se défend-il difficilement._ Je voulais juste lui offrir du chocolat.

\- S'il n'y avait eu aucun danger pour ma fille, le Portoloin de secours ne se serait pas déclenché ! _Fit l'homme en resserrant un peu plus sa poigne autour du cou de l'homme._

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? _Fit une nouvelle voix, tout aussi grave et dangereuse._

\- Cet homme avait en tête de transplaner avec ma fille pour réclamer une rançon. _Fit Severus Snape en continuant de regarder dans son esprit._ Et malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas que cette idée en tête ! _Dit-il rageusement en serrant encore sa main._

\- Severus ! Fit Harry pour le sortir de sa colère.

Severus relâcha l'homme après que l'Auror ait mis sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui voulait kidnapper l'enfant. Il se recula légèrement et n'eut que le temps d'attraper sa fille qu'Harry lui jeta presque dans les bras, son mari jeta un sort sur le jeune homme, le faisant s'écrouler au sol en se tenant les parties génitales. Il se pencha en l'attrapant par le col de son t-shirt en le regardant d'un air mauvais qu'Harry Potter n'abordait jamais contrairement à son compagnon qui adorait prendre cet air, surtout en public.

\- Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de ma famille à moins d'un kilomètre. _Fit-il rageur._ Tu vas partir d'ici. Et si je te croise ne serait-ce qu'une fois, une mèche de cheveux ou un cil qui traîne. J'espère pour toi que tu te bats mieux que Voldemort.

Même après tant d'années, alors que le jeune homme n'avait jamais connu la guerre, étant né juste après sa fin, il frissonna d'horreur. Qui ignorait ce qu'avaient accompli les deux Lords Black-Potter-Prince ? Personne. Et le nom de Voldemort inspirait toujours autant la peur, même pour ceux qui n'avaient pas vécu la guerre.

Le jeune homme, trop heureux de repartir entier, outre cette douleur atroce à l'entrejambe, se releva d'un bond et partit en courant.

\- Pap' ? _Fit la voix de Lily, d'où l'on entendait encore les quelques sanglots qui se calmaient enfin._ Le monsieur va pas revenir me faire mal ? _Demanda-t-elle en la regardant de ses grands yeux verts._

\- Non, Lily. _Fit son Pap' en lui embrassant le front._ Je te promets qu'il ne reviendra jamais.

\- Harry… Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? _Murmura Severus à l'oreille de son mari en essayant de retenir sa colère._

\- Le problème est réglé ? _Fit l'Auror, surprit que cela ait été aussi simple._

\- Oui, merci Ron. _Fit Harry en se tournant une demi-seconde pour regarder son ami Ron qui avait revêtu sa tenue d'Auror pour partir prendre sa garde de nuit._

\- Pas de problème, mon pote. Moins de paperasse, mais faudra que tu m'expliques ! _Fit-il en partant._

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ? _Demanda Severus toujours en colère d'avoir laissé partir cet homme immonde qui avait voulu s'en prendre à sa propre fille, sa chaire et son sang !_ Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'imaginait faire à Lily ! _L'accusa-t-il._

\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer. _Fit calmement Harry qui comprenait la colère de son époux mais ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui en pleine rue et encore moins devant leur fille._ Allons à l'animalerie choisir un animal pour ta fille et je t'expliquerai à la maison.

\- D'accord. _Consentit Severus après avoir longuement regardé Harry._

Severus remarqua que l'enfant perdu était parti mais ne chercha pas plus de réponses que cela, peut-être avait-il enfin retrouvé ses parents.

Harry parla des animaux avec sa fille, essayant de mêler Severus à la conversation, les animaux avaient fait complètement oublier l'évènement à Lily et finalement, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Ils repartirent le sourire aux lèvres en voyant leur fille émerveillée d'avoir un boursouflet violet entre les mains.

HPSS HPSS

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ! _Fit Severus, aussi calme qu'il le put, une fois enfermé dans son bureau._

Lily montrait fièrement son boursouflet à ses frères, Arthur et Nolan, Harry savait donc qu'ils auraient la paix pour une bonne demi-heure.

\- Sev, tu étais tellement en colère que tu n'as pas vu le petit garçon partir. _Dit-il calmement._

\- Et ? _Demanda Severus, suspicieux._ Ne me dis pas que c'était son complice ? _Fit-il d'une voix dangereuse._

\- Je pense que si. Je lui ai lancé un sort de traçage et nous irons le retrouver ce soir, ils seront sûrement ensemble. _Affirma Harry en regardant son mari se détendre sans pour autant perdre son air grognon._

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire !

\- Quand ? _Rétorqua Harry avec un sourire moqueur._ Entre ta crise de papa poule aiguë ou celle de tueur sanguinaire réclamant vengeance ?

\- Je ne faisais pas de crise de papa poule aiguë ! _Fit Severus de mauvaise foi, mais en retrouvant toute sa bonne humeur._

\- Mais bien sûr que si tu la faisais ! _Fit Harry en venant embrasser son si grognon époux._ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai défendu ton honneur avec un petit sort que j'ai lu un jour dans un livre…

\- Oui. _Fit Severus d'un sourire sadique et heureux._ C'était quel sort ? Ça avait l'air d'être sacrément douloureux au niveau de l'entrejambe ! _Fit-il d'un ton joyeux._

\- Oh, pas grande chose. _Répondit Harry d'un air désinvolte en partant vers la porte pour rejoindre ses enfants._ Je lui ai simplement tout enlevé !

\- Tout… Tu… Tu peux faire ça ? _Fit-il d'une voix blanche._

\- On dirait bien ! _Ria Harry en partant, laissant son mari pâle comme la mort, une main sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie._

HPSS HPSS

Harry et Severus avaient retrouvé l'homme, le soir même, dans une petite maison d'une banlieue moldue.

\- Mais, vous l'avez déjà fait ! _Fit la voix désespérée d'un homme._

\- À un homme qui se l'était enlevé en transplanant ! _Répondit un autre homme en colère._ Votre façon d'agir me laisse à croire que vous avez sûrement mérité de n'avoir plus d'appareils génitaux ! _Fit-il avec colère._

Harry et Severus qui écoutaient sagement derrière la porte étaient stupéfaits. Ils avaient parfaitement reconnu la voix de celui qui avait voulu kidnapper et agresser leur fille, mais également celle de l'autre homme.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur la voix qu'ils avaient reconnue, et sans même se concerter Harry et Severus lancèrent tous deux un Stupefix. L'un toucha l'homme du Chemin de Traverse, l'autre toucha un homme assis sur un canapé.

\- Je me disais aussi… Il n'y a vraiment que vous deux pour lancer un sortilège d'ablation génital. _Fit Drago Malfoy d'un air moqueur._

\- Je n'ai rien fait. _Se défendit Severus à contrecœur._ Bien que cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. _Dit-il d'un ton menaçant en regardant les deux hommes stupéfixés._

Drago Malfoy recula pour les faire entrer. Ce qu'ils firent rapidement pour ne pas attirer l'attention du voisinage. Sans un mot, Severus vérifia d'un Legilimens rapide que le deuxième homme était bien le complice du premier. Après avoir confirmé cela, Drago et Harry sortirent le temps que Severus règle ses comptes.

Harry et Drago étaient donc dehors en train de marcher tranquillement. Aucun des deux n'était à l'aise, ils faisaient tous deux faces à un passé enterré depuis plus ou moins longtemps. Harry ne voyait plus rien du Drago Malfoy qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, il avait l'air plus décontracté et avait quelque chose d'heureux qui émanait de lui. Comme s'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, ce qui était sûrement le cas pour être ainsi. Ses cheveux étaient toujours blonds mais légèrement plus foncés, coupant ainsi avec la tradition Malfoy des blonds platine.

\- Merci. _Commença Drago._

\- Pour ? _Fit le brun pris par surprise._

\- Avant… J'étais qu'un con. _Avoua-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules._ Je suivais aveuglément mon père et quoi qu'il m'ait dit, je l'aurais fait. C'était dur. Mais j'ai appris à penser par moi-même, j'ai compris que j'avais mis mes espoirs de grandeurs dans les mains d'un fou…

\- Je comprends. _Fit Harry pour ne pas gêner trop son ancienne Némésis._ Dans la mesure du possible. Mais, je comprends. On fait tous des erreurs, surtout quand on est gosse. Et je pense que tu les as compris, de la façon la plus cruelle qu'il soit. _Dit-il simplement en essayant de pas aller dans les détails._ Mais je te répète ce que je t'ai dit en quittant l'infirmerie. Je n'aurais jamais voulu ça, même à toi. _Fit Harry en se rappelant leur entrevue à l'infirmerie, quinze ans plus tôt._

Drago repensa pour la première fois depuis des années à ses vacances de l'horreur, comme il les appelait. Son père l'avait violé sans aucun remords et était revenu plusieurs fois devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui adorait voir cela. Puis il y avait ses très nombreuses fois avec le Lord, alors qu'il était toujours sous Polynectar. Il avait compris ce que deviendrait Harry Potter s'il venait à tomber dans les mains du Lord, pourtant, alors qu'il était en colère de tenir cette place, bien qu'il en voulait à Harry, il ne lui souhaitait pas cette place. Le Lord était pourtant doux, outre la première fois devant Severus Snape et son père, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait mal, contrairement à son père.

Il devait même avouer qu'une fois la potion de luxure prise, il prenait énormément de plaisir, et c'est sûrement cela qui avait été le plus dur à accepter pour lui. Il se faisait violer par le mage noir, mais il avait pris du plaisir, joui et même supplié pour en avoir plus. Il s'était très longtemps détesté d'avoir pris autant de plaisir, il se dégoutait même encore parfois quand il y pensait. Mais même si c'est un monstre qui vous touche, on ne peut pas toujours empêcher son corps d'adolescent de réagir. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme avec des points sensibles qui n'avaient jamais été touchés avant cela, sans oublier qu'il était bien souvent drogué...

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais en France ? _Demanda Harry._

\- J'ai mis longtemps à trouver, mais oui. _Fit Drago en souriant sincèrement._ J'ai fait des études de Médicomagie et j'ai rencontré ma femme, Léa. _Dit-il réellement heureux._ Je suis devenu assez doué dans ma spécialisation, les blessures par sortilège. Je suis venu ici car l'un des deux hommes connaissait un ami de Léa. Léa étant enceinte, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne, et j'ai donc atterri ici. _Fit-il simplement_.

\- Médicomage, une femme, un enfant et un deuxième en route. _Fit Harry pensivement._ Je crois que tu as réussi ta vie. _Fit-il en souriant._

\- C'est certain. _Fit Drago fier de sa famille et de sa carrière._ Et toi ? Avec Severus Snape ?

\- Eh oui. Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire à l'infirmerie, mais nous avions monté tout un stratagème pour le Lord. _Fit Harry en repensant lui aussi au passé._ Et nous sommes restés ensemble, c'est parfois laborieux mais… On est vraiment heureux. _Avoua Harry._ Severus fait désormais de la recherche et je donne des cours de combat à l'académie d'Aurors. Mais notre plus belle réussite est nos enfants. Arthur, Nolan et Lily. C'est d'ailleurs pour Lily que nous sommes là, les deux hommes ont essayé de la kidnapper. Et apparemment, au moins l'un d'eux voulait lui faire du mal… _Fit Harry de telle sorte que Drago comprit de quelle façon._

\- Snape va les tuer. _Fit le blond sans que cela ne semble plus le toucher._

\- J'ai confiance en lui. _Répondit Harry en espérant sincèrement que ça ne soit pas le cas._ Pourquoi es-tu de retour en Angleterre ? _Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet._

\- Je voulais partir, loin de tout ça. _Avoua-t-il._ Mais, mon fils Nathan a eu 9 ans, nous voulions qu'il connaisse un peu l'Angleterre et pratique un peu plus la langue, car il ira à Poudlard. Léa a eu une mauvaise expérience à Beauxbâtons et voulait donc qu'il vienne ici. Je pense qu'il était temps de revenir. Pour… Tourner la page.

Drago n'avait pas avoué que s'il était parti, c'était surtout à cause d'Harry Potter. Il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir dans tous les journaux, il avait été dans son corps pendant bien trop longtemps. Le Lord avait adoré le prendre face à un miroir. Il était d'ailleurs bien content qu'Harry ait autant changé, il ne se reverrait pas face au miroir avec le Lord chaque fois qu'il le verrait. C'était une chose qui l'avait stressé depuis sa décision de revenir en Angleterre. Aujourd'hui, il était enfin rassuré.

Ils revirent Severus revenir vers eux d'un pas assuré, comme à son habitude. Il s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa jalousement en lui tenant la main. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi démonstratif devant quelqu'un, surtout un presque inconnu. Mais voir les deux marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, comme des amis, l'avait fait rendre jaloux pendant un instant.

\- Tu ne les as pas tués, j'espère ? _Demanda Harry d'un air soucieux._

\- Tu m'as rendu trop gentil ! _Grogna Severus Snape._

Cette réplique eut le don de faire sourire Drago Malfoy. Il comprit qu'ils étaient réellement fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, même s'ils le cachaient bien. Un amour éternel, comme celui qu'il avait avec Léa.

Ils se séparèrent sans chercher plus loin, aucun des trois ne se doutait que c'était le début d'une longue amitié permettant de guérir les dernières blessures de Drago Malfoy. Qui aurait pensé que Nolan Potter deviendrait le meilleur ami de l'un de ses copains de chambre, Nathan Malfoy, premier Gryffondor de la lignée Malfoy ? Certainement pas leurs parents.

HPSS HPSS

\- Tu ne me l'avais pas décrit comme ça ! _Fit Léa Malfoy en regardant son mari, les sourcils froncés._

\- Ce n'était pas ainsi quand je suis parti. _Répondit simplement celui-ci en s'avançant doucement tout en tenant fermement la main de son fils._

Drago Malfoy était avec sa petite famille dans l'atrium du Ministère, et autant dire qu'une chose de taille avait changé aux yeux du blond. Ils étaient simplement venus aux Départements de la coopération magique Internationale pour confirmer leur diplôme de Médicomagie français et pouvoir ainsi travailler à Ste Mangouste. Drago n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que l'ancien monument eut le droit à quelques changements en l'honneur d'un passé que personne ne devait oublier. La statue géante d'un sorcier avait été remplacée par deux sorciers, et par n'importe qui. Severus Snape et Harry Potter se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, la baguette pointée vers un même ennemi.

Le monument central avait lui aussi connu un changement, mais le changement se trouvait en dessous des statues, sur le pilier en marbre sur lequel il reposait. Il y avait des noms, beaucoup de noms, sorciers comme créatures magiques.

Drago ressentit une certaine émotion en s'approchant du monument, il commença à lire, essayant de voir s'il avait connu l'un d'eux. Certains lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, d'autres étaient de parfaits inconnus. Il y avait notamment Lavande Brown qu'il avait vaguement vu et Cédric Diggory. Puis il vit le nom de Daphné Greengrass, elle n'était pas vraiment une amie, mais elle était dans son année, dans sa maison. Son cœur se serra de douleurs, pour elle, pour tous.

\- Regarde, Papa ! _Fit son fils en désignant un peu plus loin un nom sur le pilier._ Y a grand-mère !

Drago avança d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à son fils, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi auraient-ils inscrit le nom de sa mère dans cette liste de personnes décédées pendant la seconde guerre dans des conditions héroïques ?

« _Narcissa Malfoy, née Black_ »

L'homme vacilla et ne put rester debout que grâce à sa femme qui bien qu'enceinte de quatre mois, avait réussi à maintenir son époux. Il passa les doigts sur les aspérités du marbre formant le prénom et nom de sa mère. Les larmes lui coulèrent naturellement des yeux alors que son fils entoura son corps de ses bras pour réconforter son père qui était bouleversé pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

HPSS HPSS

 ** _Cinq ans plus tard_**

\- Allez, Pap' ! _Supplia Nolan à son père._ Nathan n'a jamais entendu cette histoire !

\- Oh oui ! S'il te plait tonton ! _Demandèrent d'une même voix Rose et Hugo._

\- Vas-y, Harry. _Supplia à son tour Hermione._ Sinon, on va en entendre parler toute la soirée ! _Soupira-t-elle dramatiquement, faisant rire ses enfants qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête._

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et se plaça devant la cheminée. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de monde pour écouter une histoire que ni lui ni Severus n'auraient pensée si passionnante aux yeux de leurs enfants, neveux et nièces. Il regarda ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, qui furent toujours présents à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. Leurs enfants, Rose et Hugo, représentant parfaitement leurs parents au même âge. Il y avait dans un coin, Ted et Victoire qui avaient fini par former un couple après autant d'années à se tourner autour. Lily était assise à côté de Nathan. Harry n'avait que peu de doute quant au fait qu'ils finiraient ensemble d'ici quelques années.

Puis son fils, Nolan, meilleur ami de Nathan. Et pour finir Arthur qui du haut de ses 16 ans semblait un peu blasé d'entendre une nouvelle fois cette histoire qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mais Harry ne se laissait pas prendre, son Serpentard de fils savait parfaitement cacher aux yeux des autres le fait qu'il adorait l'entendre parler de ses histoires avec son père, mais la brève lueur dans ses yeux ne trompait jamais ses parents. Le regard s'attarda sur un homme avec lequel il n'aurait jamais pensé devenir ami un jour, Drago Malfoy. Il était assis dans un fauteuil avec sa femme blottie contre lui et leur fille de quatre ans endormie entre eux.

Harry savait que ce qu'ils adoraient par-dessous tout, c'était la magie qu'il avait développée un peu plus au fil des années. Et Harry pouvait déjà voir que Nolan n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il en mette plein la vue à Nathan. Il était fier d'avoir un père puissant, et bien qu'Harry et Severus aient toujours appris à leurs enfants que la puissance n'était pas tout, il était assez fier d'éblouir ses enfants. Il sortit une petite boule en verre, création des jumeaux Weasley, qu'il jeta à terre. Une douce fumée sortit et il put commencer son histoire. La fumée forma Poudlard ainsi que trois petites silhouettes, on reconnaissait assez bien le trio, et une autre plus grande un peu plus loin, Severus.

\- Hermione, Ron et moi étions étudiants à Poudlard…

 ** _Deux heures plus tard…_**

La forme d'un dortoir apparu, celui des Gryffondors, ainsi que les trois amis. Hermione et Ron étaient sur le lit de ce dernier, et Harry sur le sien.

\- La bataille finale était le lendemain et je voulais parler à Ron et Hermione puisque je pensais ne pas m'en sortir. _Fit Harry en sachant qu'à présent, ils étaient tous assez grands pour entendre la vérité sur son histoire. Les plus grands la connaissaient déjà._ Je leur ai dit : « Je suis amoureux de Severus Snape, peu importe que vous approuvez ! Je l'aime et cela ne changera jamais. Mais vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, alors même si cela prendra du temps, j'espère que vous l'accepterez. »

Le personnage représentant Ron s'évanouit lamentablement sur le sol, et tout le monde ria, même Ron. Le regard d'Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui souriait chaque fois que le moment de cette histoire arrivait, il avait dit une chose à Hermione à cet instant, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Hermione n'avait jamais rien dit, mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux l'air rieur qu'elle évitait d'aborder. Plus les années passaient, plus Hermione s'imaginait la tête de Severus quand il apprendrait cela, sûrement outré et en colère de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt. Tout cela pour cacher simplement l'émotion qu'il ne voudrait pas montrer, car il est certain qu'il serait profondément ému.

\- Hermione m'a dit d'une voix choquée : _« Je comprends que tu n'es rien dis à Ron, il a la capacité d'une petite cuillère… »_

\- Hé ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! _S'offusqua Hermione avant de rougir furieusement._ Enfin… C'était pas dans cette discussion ! Et en plus, tu m'imites toujours aussi mal !

Tout le monde ria de plus belle et alors qu'Hermione faisait semblant de bouder, Ron l'embrassa tendrement pour la réconforter.

\- Bon d'accord ! _Fit Harry d'un air dramatique._ Elle m'a simplement dit : « _Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt ?_ », alors je me suis levée à mon tour pour le regarder, je voulais qu'elle comprenne toute l'importance de ce que j'allais lui annoncer, tout ce que cela allait impliquer. « _Si je m'en sors pas, Hermione. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je l'aime, que je l'ai aimé. Peu importe les réfractaires, peu importe ceux à qui ça ne plait pas. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je l'aime comme un fou, que j'aimerais faire ma vie avec lui, avoir une maison et des enfants._ »

\- Tu ne nous as jamais dit ça. _Murmura Teddy en regardant son parrain puis Severus._

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers Severus, même Harry, mais à par lui, tout le monde le détourna. Ce n'est pas à cause d'un regard noir lancé de sa part, mais plutôt d'une chose qu'ils n'avaient vu que le jour de son mariage. Parce que non, ils n'avaient pas été là pour la naissance d'Arthur, ni lors de la première rencontre avec Nolan juste avant de signer les papiers d'adoptions, ou encore à la naissance de Lily. Severus était ému, et c'était une émotion tellement rare et intime pour tous qu'ils détournèrent les yeux, leur laissant ce moment d'intimité.

Harry continua son histoire jusqu'à la fin, omettant seulement ce qui ne regardait personne que les principaux acteurs de ses évènements. Il raconta même sa mort, sans dire qu'il avait vu ses parents lui disant qu'ils l'aimaient quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il décide : « _même si c'est pour te mettre avec Severus Snape_ », dixit son père. Comme depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Harry avait tout de même raconté la fois où Drago était revenu d'une « mission » particulièrement dangereuse pour donner des informations capitales et que Narcissa Malfoy avait tué le serpent de Voldemort, une chose capitale puisque le serpent faisait que le Lord était pratiquement invincible.

Drago fut touché de cette histoire, à la façon dont le racontait Harry et vu le peu de réactions des personnes et enfants autour de lui, il comprit que c'est une chose qu'il avait dit dans toutes ses histoires. Il n'y eut que son fils et sa femme pour le regarder fièrement, il était un héros à leurs yeux et cela chamboula un peu le blond, il ne s'était jamais vu ainsi.

Il n'apprendra que deux ans plus tard, quand Nathan lui enverra une lettre de Poudlard, qu'il étudie en histoire la Seconde Guerre Sorcière et qu'il est cité dedans. Drago ira acheter le livre que son fils avait dû acheter, relatant l'histoire de la Seconde Guerre des sorciers, et il apprendra qu'une page entière lui est consacrée. Ce jour-là, il comprendra pourquoi le nom de sa mère avait été inscrit sur le pilier du ministère, pourquoi ses patients n'avaient jamais émis d'objections à ce qu'un Malfoy les touche, pourquoi on lui parlait toujours avec un profond respect. Tout cela était grâce à Harry Potter, c'est lui qui avait fait connaître son histoire, lui qui s'était battu pour que le nom de sa mère figure parmi les noms des morts héroïques. En bas de cette page est écrit en écriture manuscrite : « _Auriez-vous eu le courage de vous détourner d'un chemin que l'on a déjà tracé pour vous dès votre naissance ? C'est ce qu'a fait Drago Malfoy, ce n'est jamais simple d'aller contre nos principes et il mérite tout mon respect pour y être parvenu._ » Drago retournera la livre et découvrira le nom de l'auteur, Harry Potter.

HPSS HPSS

Severus Snape traînait son mari jusqu'à leur chambre. Celui-ci était presque porté par Severus, épuisé, vidé de sa magie. Il fit tomber sans douceur son mari sur le lit avec un rire moqueur quand celui-ci grogna de mécontentement. Severus savait parfaitement qu'il devait être épuisé après avoir relaté une grande partie de leurs vies en magie.

\- Fatigué. _Réussit-il à dire._

\- Cinq heures à raconter notre histoire, tu m'étonnes ! _Fit-il moqueusement._ Mais tu sais que tu auras affaire à ma vengeance, si ce n'est pas ce soir, ça sera demain… _Fit dangereusement Severus en déshabillant son mari._

\- Pourquoi ? _Balbutia Harry presque endormit._

\- Pour ce que tu as dit à Hermione, et que tu ne m'as jamais rapporté. _Fit Severus avec une boule d'émotion dans la gorge._

\- Tu aurais dit que j'étais encore trop sentimental. _Répondit Harry juste avant de s'endormir._

Severus finit de le déshabiller et l'allongea correctement dans le lit avant de se déshabiller lui aussi pour se blottir contre son époux.

\- Mais j'adore quand tu es sentimental. _Avoua Severus à son bel endormi._ Je t'aime tellement Harry.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Les vingt dernières années étaient définitivement les meilleures de sa vie. Il ne fait aucun doute que toutes celles qui suivraient seraient tout aussi magnifiques...

 **Fin**

* * *

Merci à vous pour votre lecture et vos reviews (Je remercie ici, hitori auquel je n'ai pas pu répondre)

J'espère que cette histoire vous à plu, en tout cas j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et à vous la faire lire.

À une prochaine !


End file.
